The Vampire Diaries
by Luutje19
Summary: Ik ben Liza Dawson en ik ben een vampier. Eentje die in het licht kan lopen. Ik ben meer dan 100 jaar oud en leef al die tijd nog bij mijn complete vampier familie. De enige van wie ik ooit gehouden heb was Damon Salvatore toen ik nog een mens was en toen hij nog een mens was. Nu kom ik erachter dat de gebroeders Salvatore terug zijn in Mystic Falls. Hoe gaat dat aflopen.
1. Me A Vampire

**Liza**

* * *

Een vampier, midden in de nacht. Nee, dat is ouderwets. Vampiers kunnen gewoon in het daglicht lopen. Ik ben het levende, of moet ik zeggen dode, bewijs daarvan.

'Liza eten!', riep mijn moeder onder aan de trap. Mijn vampier familie. Ik woon al meer dan 100 jaar thuis. Dat is pas eng. Mijn vader daarintegen had wat minder geluk. Mijn moeder had hem vermoord, ze kon zich niet inhouden, jammer, maar waar.

Het eten was zoals gewoonlijk een lekkere shake vers bloed dat mijn moeder voor ons te pakken kreeg uit het ziekenhuis. Het was niet zo goed als het verse bloed, dat je direct drinkt van een mens, maar wij hadden een regel waar we ons aan moesten houden, hoe moeilijk dat ook was.

We doden geen mensen om te eten.

'Ik kom mam', zei ik en ik rende naar beneden.

Ik zou nog eens wat zeggen, ik vind het trouwens geweldig om een vampier te zijn, vooral in dit stadje, Mystic Falls. Vandaag schijnt er een nieuwe jongen in de stad te komen genaamd Stefan Salvatore en ik ken hem nog van vroeger en zijn broer Damon Salvatore ook.

Ik had een relatie toen ik nog leefde, met Damon Salvatore. Helaas ging dat uit toe ik dood was en zij waren verder gegaan en ik ook. Ik hoop dat dit geen puinhoop wordt. Met al die vampiers in de stad. Oh en ik ben ook nog vergeten te zeggen dat er nog weerwolven zijn in deze stad.

Ja, die mysterieuze weerwolven.

Mason is een weerwolf. De oom van een jongen uit mijn klas, Tyler. Je hoort het goed, uit mijn klas. Ik ben een vampier in de vorm van een tiener, bijna twintiger. Het is eigenlijk de perfecte leeftijd. Je kan met iedere jongen die je wilt flikflooien zonder dat het een ramp is dat hij te oud is of zoiets. Als je voor eeuwig een meisje van 10 blijft dan kan dat natuurlijk niet.

Mijn beste vriendin Elena Gilbert vind het juist cool dat ik een vampier ben, ja zij weet het van mijn hele familie, maar ze weet ook dat als ze zich verspreekt dat dan mijn hele familie haar kan vermoorden met een blik.

Ik nam een grote slok bloed en smakte met mijn lippen.

'Niet zo smakken', zei mijn zusje Lerina Dawson.

Ik negeerde haar. Ze had waarschijnlijk net gedronken en onze moeder vond het geen goed idee dat we te veel dronken.

'Laat haar toch lekker smerig zijn als ze dat zo graag wilt', zei Lily Dawson.

Ze plofte op de bank naast me neer. Zij was de jongste vampier in dit huis, maar dat weerhield haar niet van weerwoorden geven.

'Alsof jij hier de netste bent', zei ik.

'Jongens, alsjeblieft, ik heb een lange dag gehad en het ziekenhuis gaat het misschien merken dat ze een grote hoeveelheid bloed kwijt zijn', zei mijn moeder.

'Mam, wat heb je nou weer gedaan, je hebt toch beloofd dat je maar kleine beetjes zou stelen', zei Lily verontwaardigd.

'Dat heb ik gezegd, maar ik heb 3 kinderen te voeden, dus alsjeblieft doe nou niet alsof je het zou afslaan als je het zou krijgen', zei mijn moeder en ze liep weg.

Ik grinnikte.

In een flits stond Lily op en was bij mij en hield haar handen om mijn nek geklemd.

Ik lachte haar alsnog keihard in haar gezicht uit.

'Jongens alsjeblieft', zei mijn moeder zuchtend toen ze de kamer weer in kwam.

'Alsjeblieft', aapte Lyneth haar na.

'Hou op nu, of je weet wat er gaat gebeuren, ik ben ouder dan jullie en dat weten jullie', zei mijn moeder waarschuwend.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd grijnzend los uit de greep van Lily.

'Ik ben weg', zei ik en ik klokte mijn bloed in een keer naar binnen.

'Waarheen?', vroeg mijn moeder verbaasd.

'The Grill', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Niet te veel drinken, je weet dat het gevaarlijk kan zijn als je dronken wordt en we willen je niet weer ergens uit de goot halen', zei mijn moeder.

Nu was het de beurt van Lily om me keihard uit te lachen.

'Ja, anders was ze nu verzopen in de grote ton met Verbena', zei ze gierend van de lach.

'Dat is niet grappig', zei ik dreigend.

'Jongens toch! Koppen dicht en moest jij niet ergens zijn?', vroeg mijn moeder.

'Oh ja, dat is waar, ik moest naar The Grill', zei ik in een flits was ik weg.

Dit was dus mijn familie even voor de duidelijk. Zo gaat het er hier de hele tijd aan toe.


	2. Meet Damon Salvatore

**Liza**

* * *

'Doe het niet, alsjeblieft', hoorde ik. Ik was in de bar en toch hoorde ik alles wat buiten om me heen gebeurde. Ik kon mijlenver horen. Erg handig.

Ik herkende die stem uit duizenden.

Damon Salvatore. Hij dronk wel mensenbloed van directe bron. Rechtstreeks van de mens dus.

'Rechtstreeks van de bron', zei ik toen ik in een flits bij Damon was.

Damon liet van verbazing zijn prooi vallen.

'Als jij haar niet opdrinkt', zei ik.

'Oh ga je gang, het is toch onbeleefd om een vrouw niet wat te drinken aan te bieden', zei Damon.

Hij was nog geen spat veranderd.

'Damon Salvatore', zei ik.

'Liza Dawson', zei Damon.

We wiste de gedachten van het meisje dat angstig op de grond zat.

'Waar was dat goed voor?', vroeg Damon verbaasd toen het meisje wegrende.

'Oh gewoon, manieren', zei ik.

'Manieren die jij nooit gehad hebt', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Jij anders ook niet', zei ik en nu was het mijn beurt om te grijnzen.

Ik was net iets langer vampier dan Damon, het scheelde maar een paar jaar, maar toch. Die paar jaar kunnen je net iets sterker maken.

'Hoe is het met Stefan', zei ik.

'Oh heel wat minder plezierig dan met mij, Stefan wilt namelijk een meisje leren kennen genaamd Elena Gilbert, heb je er van gehoord? Oh ja, je hebt er van gehoord, vertel het me maar', zei Damon.

'Ze is mijn beste vriendin, Stefan moet van haar afblijven anders zou hij het nog zwaar te verduren kunnen krijgen als ik hem niet mag', zei ik.

'Nonsens, jij mag iedereen', zei Damon joviaal.

Hij gaf me een klap op mijn schouder.

Met een snelle beweging ramde ik hem tegen de stenen muur. Gelukkig was er niemand die kon zien wat we deden.

'Ik waarschuw je Damon Salvatore, een kik', zei ik.

'Een kik, is dit het gedeelte waarin ik nu bang zou moeten zijn?', vroeg Damon.

'Eigenlijk was dat wel de bedoeling ja', zei ik en ik stond nu heel dicht bij hem met mijn arm tegen zijn keel aangedrukt.

'Hoe lang was je van plan dit vol te houden?', vroeg Damon die deed alsof hij naar adem snakte.

'Zo lang als nodig is, maar iets zegt me dat je dat al wist Damon', zei ik.

'Dat wist ik inderdaad al Liza', zei Damon.

Ik liet hem los. Hij kuchte even.

'Ha, betrapt', zei ik lachend en ik deed een krijgers dansje.

'Weet je dat je eigenlijk best grappig bent', zei Damon over zijn keel wrijvend.

'Oh ik zit vol met humor, vooral vandaag Damon', zei ik.

'Vooral vandaag Damon', aapte Damon me kinderachtig na.

'Oh god, je lijkt mijn zusje wel', zei ik.

'Zusje?', vroeg Damon.

'Er is zoveel van me dat je nog niet weet', zei ik.

'Zo veel te leren dus', zei Damon.

'Kom maar op, maar handjes thuis', zei ik bestraffend toen Damon me wilde kussen.

'Damon Salvatore, wat brengt je terug in Mystic Falls?', vroeg ik.

'Stefan', antwoordde Damon.

'Kom op Damon, je weet dat ik je beter ken dan dat', zei ik.

Damon zuchtte diep.

'Jou om eerlijk te zijn Liza Dawson, jou', zei Damon toen. 'Mij', zei ik. 'Jou ja, is dat zo verbazingwekkend?', vroeg Damon. 'Nee', antwoordde ik toen.

'Maar waarom nu pas, ik ben al een tijdje in Mystic Falls', zei ik. 'Ik weet het niet om eerlijk te zijn, maar dit kan leuk worden toch', zei Damon.

'Dit kan zeker leuk worden', zei Damon en hij lachte.

'Weet je nog die ene avond dat we elkaar ontmoette', zei ik.

'Dat weet ik nog zo goed, hoe kan ik dat ooit vergeten', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Niet', zei ik en we lachte.

Ik lachte zoals ik in een lange tijd niet gedaan had. Ik wist niet wat me zo treurig maakte. Het eeuwige leven. Misschien was ik daarom zo sarcastisch. Nog niet de ware gevonden. Dat kon ook nog. Ik begon sentimenteel te worden. Niet leuk en saai betekende dat.

'Kom, je drinkt toch nog steeds mensenbloed?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, maar jij hebt mijn maaltijd laten schieten', zei Damon.

'Heb je zin om mijn familie te ontmoeten?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, waarom niet, een paar vampiers erbij kan ook nog wel', zei Damon grijnzend. Ik stompte hem vriendschappelijk.

Ik was waarschijnlijk de enige van wie Damon ooit gehouden had. Verder was hij net zo sarcastisch en gevaarlijk als ik. Daarom paste we ook waarschijnlijk zo goed bij elkaar en konden we het zo goed met elkaar vinden.

'Ik stel je niet voor als mijn vriendje, want dat zou een leugen zijn', zei ik grijnzend.

'Auw, die doet pijn', zei Damon en hij greep naar zijn hart en deed alsof hij pijn leed.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en klopte op de deur. Mijn moeder deed open en schrok zich een ongeluk.

'Damon Salvatore', zei ze geschrokken.


	3. Hunting

'Mam, waar ken jij Damon van?', vroeg ik.

'Oh doe niet zo gek, wie kent de gebroeders Salvatore nou niet', zei mijn moeder en ze schudde de hand van Damon.

'Hoor ik daar de naam Salvatore?', vroeg mijn zusje Lily.

'Dit is mijn zusje Lily en dat daar is mijn andere zusje Lyneth, we hebben vaak oorlog met elkaar, maar we kunnen het ook weer goed met elkaar vinden, ik weet het, nogal raar, maar ach', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Ben jij haar vriendje?', vroeg Lyneth nieuwsgierig.

'Nee, maar dat ben ik wel geweest', zei Damon.

Ik gaf hem een stomp.

'Damon Salvatore, welkom in ons nederig stulpje', zei mijn moeder.

'Je hebt geen idee wat we hier allemaal hebben meegemaakt, kan ik je wat te drinken aanbieden?', vroeg mijn moeder.

'Nee mam, hij drinkt zijn bloed altijd van directe bron', zei ik vlug.

'Nou daar kan verandering in worden gebracht', zei Damon.

'Lyneth drink niet zoveel en laat nog wat voor je zussen over', zei mijn moeder toen Lyneth naar de voorraadkast liep.

'Goed, nou doe waar jullie zin in hebben, ik ben weg', zei mijn moeder.

'Waarheen?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Naar de raad', zei mijn moeder.

'Oh nou doe Mason de groeten van me', zei ik grijnzend.

'Mason, met wie flirt jij allemaal?', vroeg ik.

'Alles en iedereen', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Ze is een slet!', riep Lyneth vanuit de keuken. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Mijn zusje en haar manieren', zei ik.

'Het is niet erg, ik heb ook geen manieren', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Ik mag jou wel, maar helaas moet ik vandoor', zei Lyneth en ze sloeg Damon op zijn arm.

'Waar ga jij heen?', vroeg ik.

'Gaat jou niets aan', zei Lyneth.

'Wat zei ik, oorlog, altijd, iedere keer', zei ik.

Ik liet hem in mijn kamer.

'Kom binnen', zei ik. Damon kwam binnen en keek de kamer in.

'Mooie kamer, cool een bedbank bij het raam, dat wil ik ook wel', zei Damon en hij plofte op mijn bed.

Ik ging tegenover hem zitten.

'Goed, er zijn een aantal dingen die ik moet weten', zei ik.

'Zoals wat dan?', vroeg Damon.

'Zoals Katherine, hoe zit het daar mee, jij was verliefd, of bent nog steeds verliefd op haar en je stort je alweer op mij', zei ik.

'Ze was gewoon een egoïstische trut die ik niet meer wil zien', zei Damon. 'Zo, nou dat is er ook weer uit', zei ik.

'Lea, je weet dat we toen we als mens niet veel waard waren', zei Damon.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'We waren inderdaad niets waard als mens, maar dat betekent niet dat we niets voor elkaar voelde in die tijd', zei ik.

'Dat klopt, maar ik ga er werk van maken', zei Damon. 'Werk van wat', zei ik grijnzend.

'Van jou', zei Damon.

'Oh Damon, hou je nou eens een keer koest', zei ik grijnzend.

'Koest, ik ben geen hond', zei Damon.

'Damon Salvatore, je weet heel goed dat jij de enige man ben van wie ik ooit heb gehouden, breng nou niet meteen mijn hart op hol', zei ik.

'Breng ik je hart op hol dan, goh daar had ik niets van gemerkt', zei Damon bot.

'Nu ben je weer jezelf, gelukkig, ik dacht eerst dat we een diepgaand gesprek hadden, ik kreeg al bijna een hartverzakking', zei ik.

'Kijk uit hoor, anders ruk ik die van jou eruit, je weet dat ik dat kan', zei Damon dreigend.

'Als ik jou was zou ik uitkijken voor mij, je weet heel goed dat ik ouder ben dan jij', zei ik en ik pende hem met mijn elle boog tegen de muur van mijn kamer.

'He, doe je een beetje rustig met hem, hij is een Salvatore', zei Lily die mijn kamer binnen kwam.

'Hij dreigde mijn hart eruit te rukken Lily', zei ik rustig.

'Oh dan mag het', zei Lily en ze liep weg alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

'Ik heb geen ziel', zei Damon toen ik hem los liet.

'Gaat het daarom', zei ik. '

'Een beetje wel', zei Damon zuchtend.

'Jij bent een beetje een wispelturig ventje, de ene keer ben je mijn vriend, de andere keer weer mijn vijand', zei ik.

'Dat ben ik', zei Damon schouderophalend.

'Maar je ziel, ben je op zoek naar je ziel, dan kan je lang zoeken, want die heb je niet als vampier', zei ik.

'Nee alleen de drang om te doden', zei Damon duister.

'Zullen wij vanavond op jacht gaan dan?', vroeg ik.

'Dat lijkt mij een prima plan', zei Damon.

'Mijn moeder gaat uit haar dak als ze dat hoort', zei ik giechelend.

'Nou leuk toch', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Ach ik weet niet hoor, maar je moet het maar beschouwen als je laatste avondmaal', zei ik.

'Mijn laatste avondmaal, ik dacht het niet', zei Damon.

'Direct van mensen bedoel ik, niet als bloed, ik drink ook gewoon mensenbloed hoor, geen zorgen, daar is het veel te lekker voor, Stefan was toch degene die op dierendieet is toch?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, eekhoorns en konijnenbloed en zo', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Wat ga je doen?', vroeg Lily die plots naast me stond zodra ik het raam open deed.

'We gaan een eindje wandelen', zei ik.

'En daarom moet je uit het raam', zei Lily verontwaardigd.

'Och Lil, doe even niet zo gestrest wil je', zei ik.

Damon lachte.

'We gaan iets heel stouts doen', zei Damon met een twinkeling in zijn ogen.

'Damon Salvatore, wat zijn jullie van plan, je weet heel goed dat je geen mensenbloed van directe bron mag drinken, dat zegt mam', zei Lily.

'Alsof jij altijd zo braaf bent, als je ons verraad dan zeg ik tegen mama dat jij die gast gedood hebt toen je je controle verloor, je weet wel, die gast die op jou geilde en eigenlijk met mam was', zei ik dreigend.

'Dat is gemeen', zei Lily en de tranen liepen over haar wangen.

'Nee wat jij net deed was gemeen, je zou ons zo verraden hebben', zei ik.

'Nee hoor echt niet', zei Lily en ze snikte en deed de deur van haar kamer met een klap dicht.

'Waarom zoek je altijd ruzie', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Ruzie zoeken, zij zijn degene die die ruzie met mij zoeken en dat moet je gewoon niet doen, dat is gewoon niet zo'n goed idee', zei ik.

'Niet zo'n goed idee nee, jij hebt altijd wel iets om die ander mee te bedreigen', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Gaan we nog jagen of niet', zei ik.

We sprongen allebei uit het raam.

'Op de goede oude tijden', zei ik.

'Op die goede oude tijd', zei Damon.

We rende vliegensvlug naar het bos waar we al snel eenzame wandelaars zagen.

Ik knipoogde naar Damon en hij knipoogde terug.

'Zijn jullie de weg kwijt', zei ik vriendelijk.

'Ja, eigenlijk wel', zei de ene jongen die op zijn kaart keek.

'Waar moeten jullie naar toe', zei Damon op z'n vriendelijkst.

'Mystic Falls', zei de andere jongen.

'Jammer dat jullie daar nooit komen', zei ik grijnzend en ik gaf Damon een sein die al toesnelde.

Ik beet de verdwaasde wandelaar in zijn slagader en zoog al het bloed op. Ik voelde me sterker en sterker worden. Damon nam de andere wandelaar onder handen.

Ik likte alles op tot de laatste druppel.

'Op die goede oude tijd', zei Damon.

We dumpte de lijken ergens waar niemand ooit kwam.

Damon bracht me thuis. We praatte en lachte.

'Je hebt een beetje bloed bij je mondhoek', zei Damon en hij veegde dat weg met zijn wijsvinger.

Met zijn wijsvinger ging hij over mijn lippen. Ik pakte razendsnel zijn hand en duwde hem tegen de muur aan.

'Nee niet alweer he', zei Damon.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik zoende hem en hij zoende mij hartstochtelijk terug.


	4. Own Death

Ik lag in een onbekend bed en de herinneringen van gisteravond kwamen weer bovendrijven. Damon en ik, vrijend in dit bed. Het was een geweldige ervaring.

'Mijn lieve vampier', zei Damon die binnen kwam met een glas waar bloed in zat. Hij zag er heel sexy uit zo in z'n boxer. Ontbloot bovenlijf. Ongelofelijk sexy, zeg dat maar gerust.

'Lief, nog nooit heeft iemand me lief genoemd', zei ik. 'Lily zeker niet', zei Damon grijnzend en hij gaf mij het glas en pakte er zelf ook een.

Ik likte mijn lippen af toen ik een slok bloed had genomen.

'Smaakt goed, waarvan?', vroeg ik.

'Uit het ziekenhuis gejat', zei Damon nonchalant. 'Cool', zei ik en ik ging rechtop zitten.

'Wanneer je bloed drinkt van mensen wordt je sterker weet je dat', zei Damon nonchalant en hij streelde mijn heupen. Ik giechelde toen zijn vingertoppen mijn koude huid aanraakte.

Hij trok me naar zich toe en zoende me en duwde me tegen het bed aan. Ik voelde er niets van.

Zijn lippen streken langs mijn hals en hij had mazzel dat ik geen mens was en mijn aderen niet meer klopte, want die zouden gegarandeerd open waren gereten door Damon.

'Je moet je beheersen', zei ik hijgend.

'Daar ben ik niet op gebouwd', zei Damon ook hijgend.

'Damon!', riep er een stem.

Ik dook onder de dekens.

'Ja Stefan', zei Damon met tegenzin.

'Ik oh... stoor ik', zei Stefan.

'Eigenlijk, je hebt net een moment verstoord, maar ga verder', zei Damon sarcastisch.

'Ik krijg geen adem', zei ik giechelend en ik piepte mijn hoofd even boven de dekens.

'Oh mijn god', zei Stefan en hij leunde stoer tegen de deurpost.

'Stefan Salvatore', zei ik.

'Liza Dawson', zei Stefan en hij keek zijn broer vuil aan.

Ik had een paar keer eh met Damons broer geflikflooid, maar ik heb altijd alleen van Damon gehouden.

'De enige echte', zei ik kleintjes. Ik trok de dekens hoog op.

'Kan je nu gaan, laat me geen alsjeblieft zeggen, je weet dat ik daar niet aan doe Stefan', zei Damon.

'Ik wilde dat ik kon zeggen "wat goed om je weer te zien", maar dat zou een leugen zijn', zei Stefan en hij draaide zich om en liep weg. Ik keek hem teleurgesteld naar.

'Laat hem maar lekker, ik weet dat jullie wat geflikflooid hebben samen, Stefan is nogal gevoelig, maar hij heeft Elena nu, dat trouwens verdacht veel lijkt op Katherine Petrova', zei Damon.

'Zei je nou Katherine?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, ken je haar', zei Damon verbaasd.

'En of ik haar ken, ze is mijn beste vriendin', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ze is een zelfingenomen trut', zei Damon plompverloren.

'Damon, tsss dat moet je niet zeggen', zei ik en ik begon me weer aan te kleden.

'Ach, waarom kleed je je nou weer aan', zei Damon. 'Hij heeft het moment verpest', zei ik en ik wees naar de deur waarin Stefan was verdwenen.

'Hoe lang ben je van plan om in deze stad te blijven?', vroeg Damon.

'Heel lang als het aan mij ligt', zei ik en ik nam nog een slok bloed en zette het glas met een klap neer.

'Je bent zo sexy', zei Damon en hij pakte me bij mijn heupen.

'Weet je, dat is precies hoe ik over jou denk, alleen zeg ik het niet hardop', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat mag best hoor', zei Damon.

'Wanneer zie ik je weer?', vroeg Damon.

'Oh vast nog wel vandaag, de dag is pas net begonnen en ik zie dat je net zoals ik een ring hebt om in het daglicht te kunnen leven', zei ik.

'Ja, helaas helpt die niet tegen de Verbena', zei Damon.

'Daar heb ik een trucje voor', zei ik.

'Oh ja, vertel het me', zei Damon dwingend.

'Nee, vanavond, dan trakteer jij me op een etentje', zei ik.

'Deal', zei Damon en hij grijnsde.

Ik liep terug naar mijn huis om vervolgens de koelkast leeg te zuipen.

'Waar was jij geweest', zei mijn moeder streng.

'Oh bij Damon', zei ik nonchalant.

'Dat zie ik, je was hier gisteravond niet volgens Lily, je ging jagen, ik weet het zeker, ik zie het in je ogen', zei mijn moeder.

Lily kwam sneaky de kamer in en ik kon wel een staak door haar hart douwen zodat ze nooit meer mij kon verraden de loeder.

'Nou als Lily fijn mij heeft verraden dan hoef ik dit ook niet meer geheim te houden', zei ik en ik zag dat Lily me boos aan keek, maar dat kon me even helemaal niets schelen. Ik was zo woedend op haar.

'Lily heeft iemand vermoord, nog niet zo lang geleden, ze kon zich niet bedwingen', zei ik.

Ik pakte mijn portemonnee en pakte daar een foto uit.

'Ken je hem nog mam', zei ik en ik liet de foto van mijn moeders ex-vriend zien.

'Vermoord, door haar', zei ik en ik wees naar Lily.

'Jij bent echt een loeder!', riep Lily woest. 'Nee jij bent lekker eerlijk wilde je zeggen, ik wel iets voor jou geheim houden, maar jij niet voor mij, niet eerlijk vind je ook niet', zei ik rustig.

'Lily, wat heb je hierop te zeggen', zei mijn moeder trillerig en ze pakte de foto van me aan.

'Mam het spijt me zo', zei Lily en ze barstte in tranen uit.

'Je eigen schuld', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Jij moet eens heel gauw je mond houden', zei Lyneth die de kamer binnen kwam met een fles bloed in haar handen zwaaiend.

'HOU OP! HOU OP ALLEMAAL!', riep mijn moeder en die smeet Lily tegen de grond die meteen weer opkrabbelde, boos en verward.

'Jullie moeten nou eens kappen met dat geruzie, jullie zijn zussen van elkaar, jullie zijn continu in oorlog met elkaar, ik wil jullie allemaal het huis uit hebben vandaag nog, jullie zijn verdomme meer dan 100 jaar oud, geen enkel mens blijft zo lang bij de moeder en nu ben ik het zat', zei mijn moeder zwaar ademend.

Ik had er een beetje spijt van dat ik de sfeer had verpest, maar ik wilde hier toch weg gaan dus echt veel maakte het niet uit. Ik keek wel of Damon nog een slaapplaatsje voor me had.

Ik had mijn spullen binnen een mum van tijd bij de Salvatores gedumpt. Volgens Damon was ik hier meer dan welkom, als ik tenminste geen problemen had met zijn broer Stefan die zijn emoties niet goed voor zichzelf kon houden.

Er werd op de deur geklopt. Damon deed open. Ik hoorde de stem van Lily. Ik schudde mijn hoofd ten teken dat ik haar niet wilde spreken, voor geen goud.

Damon deed de deur weer dicht.

'Ze wilde haar excuus aanbieden denk ik, maar jij wilt daar niets van weten', zei hij en hij ging op de bank zitten. 'Nee, ik wil daar niets van weten, ik ben ook degene die de sfeer in het huis heeft verpest, maar het kan me eigenlijk geen ruk meer schelen weet je dat, nu is er niemand meer om me de les te lezen en kan ik weer rustig gaan moorden', zei ik.

'Moorden, tut tut, je maakt er wel meteen een heel kabaal van', zei Damon hoofdschuddend.

'Ik ben het zat dat mensen steeds beslissingen voor mij nemen, ik wil mijn eigen beslissingen nemen', zei ik.

'Gelijk heb je', zei Damon die zijn glas Whiskey ophief.

'Op het maken van eigen beslissingen', zei hij.

'Op het maken van eigen beslissingen', zei ik.

Ik goot de Whiskey in een keer in mijn keel en schonk daarna nog een keer in en deed precies hetzelfde met dat glas.


	5. Back To The Past

**Een paar 100 jaar geleden**

* * *

'Damon je moet me maar pakken dan, als je me zo graag hebben wilt', zei ik giechelend.

Damon rende op me af en probeerde me te pakken. Hij was lang niet zo snel als ik en hij had geen eens een ontzettende lange jurk aan die zo breed was dat je nauwelijks de deur door kon.

Stefan Salvatore kwam naar ons toe lopen.

'Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?', vroeg hij grijnzend. 'Oh schei toch uit, jij hebt Katherine om je mee bezig te houden, waar is ze eigenlijk?', vroeg Damon en hij en ik stonden naast elkaar en ik had een arm om zijn middel geslagen.

'Je bent levendig, moest ik doorgeven van Katherine', zei Stefan schouderophalend.

'Je bent levendig, wat is dat nou weer voor een rare boodschap', zei Damon. 'Ik moest het alleen maar doorgeven', zei Stefan en hij plofte op de grond.

'Liza, kom we gaan', zei Damon. 'Oké', zei ik en ik klopte Stefan op zijn schouder.

'De boodschap was trouwens niet "je bent levendig", maar "je bent nóg levendig", zei Stefan.

Ik draaide me met een ruk om.

'Wat zei je daar?', vroeg ik en ik keek hem dreigend aan. 'Je bent nóg levendig', herhaalde Stefan.

'Ik blijf levendig, geef dat maar door aan Katherine, ze denkt dat ze alles kan krijgen wat ze wilt, ze is egoistisch', zei ik woest.

'Je bent mooi als je boos bent', zei Stefan. 'Hou je mond toch', zei ik grof, maar ik merkte dat ik bloosde toen hij dat zei.

'Blijf met je poten van mijn vriendin af', zei Damon boos. 'Relax broertje', zei Stefan en hij grijnsde en liep weg.

'Etter', zei Damon kalm.

'Het komt goed hoor, je weet dat ik niets van hem moet hebben', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik gelukkig', zei Damon en hij pakte me om mijn middel en zoende me vurig. De chemie spatte er vanaf.

'Soms denk ik wel eens dat Stefan altijd alles wilt hebben wat ik heb', zei Damon toen we in het gras lagen dat warm was en verkleurd door de zon.

'Maar hij krijgt mij niet, jij hebt mij', zei ik en ik draaide me op mijn zij zodat ik hem goed kon zien.

Damon deed hetzelfde en knipoogde naar mij.

'Mijn mega knapperd', zei ik grijnzend. 'Van hetzelfde', zei Damon. Ik giechelde.

Nog diezelfde dag ging ik naar Katherine, mijn beste vriendin. Dat wisten Damon en Stefan niet en dat mochten ze ook niet weten ook.

Ik klopte op de deur en er werd open gedaan door een mens. Ik zag meteen dat ze Katherine's slaaf was, zowel mensenslaaf als bloedslaaf om het het maar zo eventjes te zeggen.

'Mevrouw Petrova', riep de bediende.

'Ja, wat nu weer', zei Katherine die in een mum van tijd bij mij was.

'Nee maar, wat doe jij hier', zei Katherine en ze omhelste me. 'Leven', zei ik grijnzend.

'Nog wel ja', zei Katherine.

'Hoe wist je dat ik hier was?', vroeg ik. 'De Salvatore broers zijn heel behulpzaam geweest voor mij', zei Katherine. 'Hoe bedoel je?', vroeg ik wantrouwend.

'Ik heb ze allebei in tang, ik weet het zeker', zei Katherine.

'Maar Damon heeft een relatie met mij', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ik kan ze dwingen weet je nog', zei Katherine. 'Jij bent alleen zijn afleiding', voegde ze er aan toe.

Ik keek haar boos aan. Ik zag mezelf toch wel als iets meer dan een afleiding.

'Nu is het de beurt aan Stefan om afgeleid te worden door je charmes', zei Katherine.

'Best, maar ik doe het niet om jou een plezier te doen', zei ik.

'Waarvoor doe jij het dan?', vroeg Katherine.

'Om de broers in leven te houden', zei ik zuchtend en ik pakte mijn tas en omhelsde Katherine.

'Ik heb geen idee waarom ik dit voor jou moet doen, want jij hebt geen hart', zei ik.

'Auw, die deed pijn', zei Katherine sarcastisch.

'Als ik hierna maar van je af ben', zei ik. 'Als je de Salvatore broers hebt bespeeld met je charmes ben je van me af', zei Katherine.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ik ging weer weg. Ik had geen zin om hier nog een minuut langer te blijven. Ik stond alleen bij Katherine in het krijt omdat ze me van iemand genaamd Klaus heeft gered die al jaren lang naar mij op zoek is, maar me niet kan vinden. Ik ben onvindbaar.

Ik ging naar Damon toe om het uit te maken. Het deed me pijn in mijn hart, maar ik moest wel. Dat was ik Katherine schuldig. Ik kreeg maagpijn als ik er aan dacht.

'He schoonheid', zei Damon die naar me toe liep. Ik keek naar hem. Zijn gezicht, zijn ogen, zo levendig, nee Katherine deed het maar op een andere manier.

Hij kuste me. Ik genoot hiervan. Ik genoot ervan om bij hem te zijn.

'Ik eh...', begon ik en ik begon het al te zeggen, maar op het laatste moment besloot ik er iets anders van te maken.

'Ik hou van je', zei ik zuchtend.

'Ik ook van jou', zei Damon.

Ik zag Katherine verderop. Ze was aan het meeluisteren en ze schudde haar hoofd en keek me een keer aan en liep toen weg. Het kon me niets schelen wat ze van me dacht. Ik ging niet akkoord met haar plan. Totaal niet en ik wist dat mijn eigen leven daardoor op het spel werd gezet en waarschijnlijk ook die van Damon.


	6. Alaric Saltszman

Ik liep razendsnel naar Damon toe. Toen ik hoorde van Katherine dat die op zoek was naar Elena Gilbert, de liefde van Stefan die als twee druppels water op Katherine leek.

Elena was echt mijn beste vriendin. Terwijl ik dacht dat Katherine mijn beste vriendin voor eeuwig kon zijn. Dus niet.

'Jo, hoe is het er mee?', vroeg Elena en ze glimlachte naar me. 'Super, ik heb Damon Salvatore weer tot mijn beschikking', zei ik zuchtend en ik ging achterover zitten in de zon leunend.

'Heb je hem weer gesproken?', vroeg Elena verbaasd. Ik knikte. 'Ja, niet alleen gesproken, maar we hebben ook weer eh, nou ja, jeweetwel', zei ik en ik maakte een scheinbeweeging.

'Nee, was hij zo snel weer bij jou?', vroeg Elena grijnzend.

'Hee ik ben heel goed in mijn charmes hoor', zei ik lachend. 'Ja, dat kan ik weten, je hebt nog een beetje geflirt met Stefan', zei Elena. 'Klopt, maar dat deed ik niet omdat ik daar beter van werd zoals Katherine dat dacht', zei ik.

'Ik ben niet Katherine', zei Elena. 'Ja, duh, dat weet ook wel', zei ik en ik sloeg een arm om haar heen.

We liepen de school in en voor we het wist waren we al weer klaar met alle lessen die weer even saai waren als altijd.

'Die Alaric Saltzman is wel lekker', zei ik. Elena keek me verbaasd aan. 'Hallo, ik ben meer dan 100 jaar ouder dan jij', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja, goed, je hebt een punt', zei Elena zuchtend. 'Maar hij haalt het niet bij Damon', zei ik.

'Nop, ook niet bij Stefan trouwens', zei Elena die op Stefan afliep en hem omhelsde. Ik keek toe.

'Jij weer', zei Stefan. 'Stefan, ze is mijn beste vriendin', zei Elena bestraffend. 'Kunnen jullie niet op z'n minst doen alsof jullie elkaar mogen?', vroeg Elena.

Stefan schudde zijn hoofd. 'Je weet niet wat ze heeft gedaan in het verleden', zei Stefan hoofdschuddend. 'Oh alsof jij helemaal lekker was in het verleden, Katherine was niet wie ze zei wie ze was', zei ik en ik boog mijn hoofd.

'Ja, dat weet jij maar al te goed he', zei Stefan woest.

'Jongens, alsjeblieft, Stefan zij is met Damon, Stefan ik ben met jou, kunnen jullie het verleden niet een keertej begraven', zei Elena.

'Ja, kunnen we dat alsjeblieft doen Stefan, ik ben het zat om met je te ruzieen, ik wil graag eens een leven zonder ruzie hebben, ik heb al altijd ruzie met mijn zusjes, laat ik nou niet ook nog eens ruzie gaam maken met de gebroeders Salvatore', zei ik zuchtend.

Ik stak mijn hand uit. Ik zag dat Stefan even twijfelde en ik kon best wel begrijpen waarom hij me niet vertrouwde. Ik zou mezelf waarschijnlijk ook niet vertrouwen als ik Stefan was. Toch schudde hij mijn hand.

'Hehe, eindelijk zijn we het erover eens', zei Elena zuchtend.

Damon kwam aanlopen met Alaric Saltzman.

'Hmmm, twee lekkertjes bij elkaar', zei ik en ik huppelde bijna naar Damon. Elena en Stefan volgde me.

'Hee', zei ik opgewekt tegen Damon.

'Oh hai', zei Damon glimlachend en hij sloeg een arm om me heen.

'Mag ik je voorstellen aan Alaric Saltzman, hij weet alles van vampiers en waar ze te vinden', zei Damon met een knipoog. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan maar schudde de hand van Alaric.

'Jij zit in het laatste jaar he, bij Bonnie en Elena in de klas als ik me niet vergis', zei Alaric. 'U vergist u niet', zei ik beleefd. 'Ik ben Liza Dawson', zei ik.

'Dawson, waar ken ik die naam van?', vroeg Alaric zich hardop af.

'Oh we zijn hier een van de eerste families die hier in deze stad kwamen', zei ik vlug. 'Oh aha, vandaar', zei Alaric nadenkend.

'Zo eh Damon, waar gaan we vandaag naar toe, school was saai vandaag, eh behalve geschiedenis natuurlijk', zei ik vlug. Alaric grijnsde en liep weg.

Ik wendde me tot Damon toen Alaric uit gehoorsafstand was.

'Hoeveel weet hij?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Alles, maar hij staat aan onze kant', zei Damon geruststellend. 'Dat stelt me niet helemaal gerust, weet hij het van jullie of ook van mijn familie?', vroeg ik. 'Hij weet het ook van jou familie', zei Damon zacht.

'Wat, ook van mijn familie, maar dat moeten ze weten, allemaal', zei ik. 'Nee, doe dat maar niet, Alaric heeft heel veel wapens die je niet wilt tegenkomen, hoe boos je ook op je zusjes bent', zei Damon.

Ik knikte en liep met Damon mee naar zijn enorme huis dat ik inmiddels goed kende.


	7. Damon Salvatore

**Een POV van Damon, op verzoek van SissyHuys :)**

**Damon Salvatore iets meer dan 100 jaar geleden  
**

* * *

Wat als ik geen sarcastisch iemand was geworden, dat was ik dankzij mijn broer Stefan. Ik ontmoette haar op de markt. Het was misschien niet erg romantisch, maar ik botste letterlijk tegen haar op. Ze was nog mens, net als ik.

'Lord Salvatore', zei Liza beleefd. Ik glimlachte naar haar. Ze zag er prachtig uit in die marine blauwe jurk die ze aanhad en ze had een parelketting om haar nek. 'Lady Dawson', zei ik beleefd en ik kuste haar op haar hand. Ze glimlachte naar me.

Katherine kwam aanlopen en ze kwam bij ons staan.

'Ah, Lord Salvatore', zei ze en ze huppelde bijna in haar jurk. Katherine haar haar zat prachtig. Ik keek naar de twee vrouwen.

Je had Katherina, egoïstisch en was alles wat Liza Dawson niet was. Liza was lief en zorgzaam, het beste wat je je kon wensen. Katherina was prachtig en Liza was prachtig.

'Zie ik u vanavond nog Lady Dawson', zei ik. 'Misschien wel', zei Liza en ze gaf me een knipoog en liep weg met Katherine.

'Broertje, zit je weer te flirten met mijn vriendin', zei Stefan die achter een boom vandaan kwam. 'Liza Dawson is mijn vriendin', zei ik tandenknarsend.

'Weet je dat zeker, je dacht ook dat Katherine jou vriendin was, blijkt we zitten allebei met haar te versieren', zei Stefan en hij cirkelde om me heen alsof ik zijn prooi was.

'Oh hou toch op', zei ik en ik draaide me om zodat mijn gezicht niet zichtbaar was.

'Zou ze blijven hier in Mystic Falls denk je?', vroeg Stefan. 'Wie, Liza of Katherine?', vroeg ik.

'Ik denk beide', zei Stefan.

'Ik heb geen idee, Katherine is niet te pijlen en Liza ook niet', zei ik.

'Ach mijn broertje is verliefd', zei Stefan grijnzend.

'Hou je kop', zei ik woest.

'Sorry Damon, ik kon het niet laten', zei Stefan en hij lachte.

'Nee even serieus broertje, ik vind het leuk dat je een liefde hebt gevonden met wie je echt samen kan zijn', zei Stefan en hij liep met me mee terug naar het huis waar onze vader aan het werk was.

'Hai vader', zei ik opgewekt.

'Ah mijn zoons zijn teruggekeerd', zei onze vader

'Waar is dat meisje dat je mee had gebracht de laatste keer dat ik je gezien heb', zei hij.

'Liza, oh zij komt vanavond eten als dat ook goed is van u?', vroeg ik beleefd.

'Natuurlijk, Liza mag ik graag, hoe is het met Katherine Petrova', zei hij meer tegen Stefan.

'Oh met Katherine is het geweldig, zij komt ook vanavond, Katherine en Liza zijn beste vriendinnen nietwaar Damon', zei Stefan en zijn ogen twinkelde gevaarlijk toen hij dat zei.

'Oh ja, de allerbeste', zei ik en ik schudde mijn hoofd toen Stefan me gevaarlijk aan keek.

Op de gang greep ik mijn broer bij de schouder.

'Waar denk jij dat je mee bezig bent', zei ik.

'Ik ben helemaal nergens mee bezig, jij bent degene die Liza Dawson hier uit eten vraag, misschien wordt ze wel het eten, het eten van Katherine', zei Stefan.

'Waar heb je het over', zei ik

'Oh dat betekent dat je het nog niet weet', zei Stefan gevaarlijk en nadenkend.

'Wat niet weet', zei ik verbaasd.

'Dat kan nog leuk worden, dat je het niet weet bedoel ik, ik denk dat Katherine zou willen dat je er zelf achter zou komen, dus ik zeg niets', zei Stefan en hij worstelde zich los uit mijn greep en liep weg.


	8. Katherine Petrova

**Liza**

* * *

Katherine was terug en het was een groot probleem voor Elena. Maar geen probleem voor mij en Damon. We hadden het reuze naar ons zin samen en een eeuwigheid leven was zo erg nog niet als je samen kan zijn.

'Damon', zei ik toen we samen in bad zaten en het schuim was zo hoog dat we elkaar bijna niet konden zien. 'Ja', zei Damon en hij wreef met zijn vingertoppen over mijn naakte lichaam.

'Maak je je geen zorgen om Katherine, jij en Stefan hebben haar allebei liefgehad, dat weten Elena en ik allebei best, moeten we ons zorgen gaan maken?', vroeg ik.

'Nee, jij hoeft je nergens zorgen over te maken', zei Damon en hij glimlachte naar me met zijn scheve glimlach waarvan ik zo hield. Er werd aangebeld.

'Slechte timing heeft degene, wie er dan ook belt', zei Damon en hij stapte met tegenzin uit bad en drupte met water op de glanzende vloer. 'Damon', zei ik. 'Ja', zei Damon en hij keek om toen hij een handdoek om zijn middel deed.

'Je bent sexy', zei ik. 'Weet ik toch', zei Damon. 'Wordt niet arrogant', zei ik en ik stapte ook uit bad en stal een van Damons super zachte ochtendjassen.

'Damon, is Liza er?', vroeg een bekende stem. Het was Lyneth een van mijn zusjes.

'Ja, maar ik weet niet of ze je wilt zien', zei Damon en hij wenkte me. Ik zag dat Lyneth Damon bekeek.

'Het is goed Damon, ik ga wel even met haar praten buiten, ik zie je zo wel', zei ik. 'Ik wacht op je', zei Damon en hij kuste me. 'Doe dat', zei ik en ik draaide me om en liep naar de veranda waar Lyneth stond. Lyneth moest net als andere vampiers uitgenodigd worden om binnen te komen en dat ging ik Damon en Stefan dus echt niet aan doen.

'Liza, ik weet niet hoe erg het me allemaal spijt, dat het zo gelopen is tussen ons', zei Lyneth.

'Oh alsjeblieft Lyneth, wat kom je doen, kom meteen ter zake alsjeblieft', zei ik en ik tikte met mijn vingers tegen het hout van de veranda. Het verbaasde me dat het van hout was, aangezien dat vampiers kon doden.

'Goed, ik weet niet of je het al weet, maar Katherina Petrova is mijn nieuwe bondgenoot geworden, we gaan Elena te pakken nemen, we willen graag dat jij mee werkt', zei Lyneth.

'Lyneth, je denkt toch niet dat ik gek ben, ik ga mijn beste vriendin niet in het graf gooien', zei ik verbaasd.

'Hoezo niet, ik meen mij te herinneren dat je hetzelfde hebt gedaan bij Katherine Petrova', zei Lyneth. 'Dat had ze helemaal aan haarzelf te danken', zei ik en ik draaide me om.

'Ze zou je doden, Katherine bedoel ik', zei Lyneth. Ik draaide me om.

'En je weet zeker dat je het aankan om een familielid te doden', zei ik en ik keek haar kil aan.

'Natuurlijk, je was toch nooit echt familie van me, ik merkte dat we het niet konden vinden met elkaar vanaf de dag dat we geboren waren, jij pakte altijd al mijn speeltjes af', zei Lyneth.

'Volgens mij was het net andersom', zei ik dreigend.

'Lily wil je ook graag weg hebben', zei Lyneth.

'Oh dus je gaat een front vormen tegen mij', zei ik dreigend en ik keek haar dreigend aan.

'Ja, ik doe het trouwens zonder dwang, dat je het weet, je weet dat ik Verbena slik, ook al sinds de dag dat ik herboren ben als vampier, jij ook', zei Lyneth.

'Wat vind onze moeder er van dat jullie mij willen vermoorden', zei ik.

'Zij weet van niets en we willen haar er ook niet mee belasten, geen denken eraan, ze is veel te machtig, dus beschouw dit maar als een waarschuwing', zei Lyneth.

'Jij waarschuwt mij, ik zou maar oppassen als ik jou was, ik heb namelijk een machtige heks aan mijn zijde', zei ik en ik knipoogde naar haar.

'Goed, wil je het zo spelen, beschouw het maar oorlog tussen ons', zei Lyneth en ze glimlachte breed en gooide een granaat naar binnen dat vol met Verbena zat. Dat ontplofte.

'Wat was dat!', riep Damon vanuit zijn kamer.

'Oh gewoon vriendelijke praat tussen twee zussen', zei ik. 'Denk maar niet dat ik je ooit hier binnen uitnodig', zei ik. Ik sloeg de deur vlak voor haar neus dicht en liep naar Damons kamer. Hij had zijn broek al aangetrokken, maar had nog steeds een ontbloot bovenlijf.

'Waar ging dat over', zei Damon. 'Oh doe nou niet alsof je het niet hebt gehoord', zei ik.

'Goed ik geef het toe, ik heb staan luisteren, gaat het wel met je, je krijgt niet iedere keer doodsbedreigingen van je familie, ik tenminste niet', zei Damon.

'Nee, ik moet een plan hebben, we moeten Elena beschermen, Stefan moet ons daar mee helpen, Bonnie kan ook helpen, misschien kan Alaric ons helpen, hij is toch een vampierenjager', zei ik.

'Ja, ik kan hem vast wel overhalen om hem een aantal vampiers te laten doden, weet je zeker dat je daarvoor klaar bent, om je eigen familie te doden', zei Damon.

'Ja, daar ben ik zeer zeker klaar voor, zij waren ook niet aan het bluffen hoor, Katherine heeft hen orders gegeven, het is duidelijk aan wiens kant ze staan', zei ik.

Damon pakte me bij mijn heupen en wiegde me heen en weer.

'Het komt goed, ik laat niemand jou pijn doen, dat beloof ik', zei Damon en hij drukte een kus op mijn lippen.


	9. Be A Vampire

**Liza**

* * *

'Damon je zou me moeten pakken als je me hebben wilt', zei ik glimlachend en ik rende in mijn korte spijkerbroekje en topje over het veld waar we elkaar een paar 100 jaar geleden voor het eerst ontmoet hadden.

'Weet je nog dat je dat ook zei op onze eerste date', zei Damon grijnzend en hij rende vliegensvlug en pakte me en gooide me op de grond. Het deed geen pijn hoor.

Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Natuurlijk weet ik dat nog goed, hoe denk je dat ik dat kan vergeten Damon', zei ik grijnzend en ik kuste hem.

'Moeten we niet bezig zijn om een plan te verzinnen tegen je zussen, die schijnen allemaal een hekel aan je te hebben, hoe ga je dat oplossen', zei Damon.

'Ah Damon, verpest het moment nou niet, ik wil er nog niet over hoeven nadenken', zei ik.

'Je zou er toch op een gegeven moment over moeten nadenken', zei Damon.

'Oh Damon, soms kan je zo'n pretbederver zijn', zei ik zuchtend en ik stond op en duwde Damon van me af.

'Pretbederver, je hebt het wel tegen mij hoor', zei Damon en hij duwde me weer opnieuw op de grond.

'Get a room', zei een stem en het was Lily die wijdbeens voor onze neus stond.

'Zo, je vind jezelf heel stoer he, dat je niet aan ons wilt denken enzovoort, maar de waarheid is dat je het haat om tegen ons te vechten en dat maakt jou het zwakke team', zei Lily en ze zwaaide met een staak in haar handen. Een houten staak.

'Waag het niet', zei Damon dreigend.

'Of anders, oh Damon ik ben niet veel ouder dan jij, je zou dus beter moeten weten', zei Lily en ze grijnsde toen ze net niet Damons hart doorboorde met de staak.

Damon schreeuwde van de pijn en rukte de staak eruit.

'Lily!', riep ik woedend en ik gooide haar tegen een marmeren steen.

'Oops, sorry, ik was vergeten dat je vriendje een enorm watje was', zei Lily en ze rende er vliegensvlug vandoor. 'Lafaard!', riep ik en ik rende vliegensvlug naar Damon toe en ondersteunde hem.

'Gaat het', zei ik. 'Ja hoor, er moet heel wat meer zijn dan een houten staak om mij te doden', zei Damon die kreunend overeind kwam.

'Hier, drink mijn bloed maar', zei ik en ik bood hem mijn arm aan.

'Nee joh ik ben niet gek', zei Damon. 'Hmmm, daar zijn de meningen over verdeeld', zei ik en ik duwde mijn pols onder zijn neus en hij dronk en was genezen binnen een mum van tijd.

'Dat is beter', zei Damon smakkend met zijn lippen. Mijn pols was alweer genezen.

'We moeten echt een plan hebben', zei Damon. 'Dat zeg ik al de hele tijd', zei ik hoofdschuddend.

'Eerst moeten we bijtanken, je hoeft niet persee mensenbloed te drinken, maar je hoeft niet rechtstreeks te drinken', zei Damon zuchtend.

'Oh ja, waar dan van', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ik heb nog een voorraadje', zei Damon en hij pakte mijn hand en we gingen er samen als een haas vandoor.

Eenmaal terug in zijn huis dronken we bijna zijn hele voorraad op.

'Stefan, we hebben je hulp nodig', zei Damon en hij likte met zijn tong langs zijn lippen om het laatste druppeltje bloed weg te werken.

'Oh ja en waarom zou ik jou helpen', zei Stefan die samen met Elena Gilbert binnen kwam. Mijn beste vriendin.

'Hai Elena', zei ik grijnzend. 'Liza', zei Elena en ze omhelste me. 'Damon heeft me vertelt wat er was gebeurd, ik ben blij dat je oké bent', zei Elena.

'Hoe komt het dat jij wel weet wat zij hebben gedaan en ik niet', zei Stefan woest.

'Stefan, rustig maar, ik was toch van plan het je nu te vertellen', zei Damon.

'Haar moorddadige zusters zijn van plan haar te vermoorden, mij ook waarschijnlijk, ik werd vandaag al neergestoken door Lily was het niet, Lyneth hebben we niet gezien, maar we moeten een plan hebben van aanpak om die twee eens flink te laten voelen', zei Damon.

'Hebben je zussen echt een dodenwens voor jou?', vroeg Stefan verbaasd. 'Ja en jij klaagt soms over Damon, dat hij sarcastisch is enzovoort, dat is niets vergeleken mijn zussen, we hebben grotendeels van de tijd altijd ruzie gehad en het zou me niets verbazen dat ze op een gegeven moment Klaus erbij halen, een van de Originele', zei ik.

'Klaus zei je, dat is onmogelijk', zei Stefan en hij keek alsof hij terug in het verleden keek.

'Niet helemaal, we hebben geen staken meer van de Witte Eik die hen kan doden, maar het probleem is dat als we hem doden dat die hele vampierlijn dood gaat', zei Damon.

'Dat is een probleem', zei Stefan en hij plofte op de bank neer.

'Plan van aanpak dus', zei Damon.

'Plan van aanpak', zei Stefan en hij hief zijn glas Whiskey op en dronk net als Damon.

'He he, ze zijn het voor een keer eens eens met elkaar', mompelde ik tegen Elena.


	10. A Killer Plan

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

Heb je niet genoeg gejaagd? Het antwoord is nee. Als het gaat om het beschermen van Liza dan ben ik daar heel duidelijk in.

'Liza, hou je het nog een beetje vol?', vroeg Stefan vriendelijk. De oorlog tussen hun was een soort van over, of een tijdelijke wapenstilstand, ik wist het niet precies, maar ik was er blij mee.

'Ja hoor, het gaat wel, het fijt dat mijn zuejse me willen vermoorden is heel geruststellend', zei Liza.

Liza was net zo sarcastisch als ik. Ze was stoer en sexy tegelijkertijd. Ook was ze op haar manier lief en zorgzaam.

'Volgens mij heb ik iets wat van belang is', zei Liza. 'Wat?', vroeg ik. Ze pakte iets onder haar jas vandaan. Het was een staak. Niet zomaar een staak maar...

'Een staak van de Witte Eik gemaakt', zei Liza. 'Waarom kom je daar nu pas mee?', vroeg Stefan verbaasd. 'Ja, we zaten net te discusseren hoe we een Originele moeten doden en jij hebt het dodelijkste wapen in je jas verborgen', zei ik.

'We weten toch helemaal niet zeker of Lily en Lyneth met Klaus samenwerken', zei Liza wanhopig.

Ik begreep haar best wel, maar dat was nog geen reden om dit verborgen te houden.

'Echt hoor, sorry dat ik het nu pas tevoorschijn tover, maar ik was het totaal vergeten dat ik dat ding altijd bij me had, het is een gewoonte voor mij geworden', zei Liza.

'Het is je vergeven', zei ik met moeite.

Liza keek me dankbaar aan.

'Best', zei Stefan en ik merkte dat de wapenstilstand nog erg pril was als hij zo reageerde.

'Als je wat te zeggen hebt Stefan, zeg het dan in mijn gezicht en meteen', zei Liza en ze ging voor Stefan staan.

'Nee, ik heb niets te zeggen hoor', zei Stefan en hij grijnsde en gooide plotseling zijn hoofd naar achter en lachte.

'Wat is er zo grappig', zei ik verbaasd.

'Snap je het dan niet, een meer dan 100 jaar oude vampier is vergeten wat ze in haar binnenzak had wat zowel haar kan doden als een Originele/een heel ras daarvan', zei Stefan en hij schaterde het uit.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet wat daar zo grappig aan is', zei ik verbaasd kijkend naar Stefan. Ik zag dat Elena ook nogal verbaasd was over haar vriendje. Elena, puur en mooi, medendogen was haar gift. Ze leek sprekend op Katherine.

'Katherine, wat nou als ze samenwerken met haar', zei ik plotseling.

'We weten al dat ze dat doen, Katherine heeft het heel duidelijk tegen me gezegd dat ik nog niet van haar af ben', zei Liza vermoeidd.

'Je maakt wel veel vijanden in een week, zelfs voor mijn doen', zei Damon. Liza giechelde. Elena ook.

'Goed, laten we op de uitkijk gaan staan, broertje, gaan jij en Liza samen even naar de familie van Liza om te kijken hoe deze operatie gaat plaatsvinden', zei ik.

'Waarom ik', zei Stefan. 'Omdat ze mij al een soort van hebben vermoord', zei ik zuchtend.

'Best', zei Stefan nors en hij gaf Elena een kus en knikte naar Liza. 'Laten we kijken wat je moorddadige familie van plan is, moet je moeder hier niet van weten, misschien kan zij hun tegenhouden?', vroeg Stefan.

'Geen kans op, mijn moeder heeft afstand van ons genomen en zit ergens in Washington, ze is vertrokken uit Mystic Falls', zei Liza mistroostig.

'Oh dat wordt wat moeilijker, geen wonder dat je geen huis hebt om naar toe te gaan', zei Stefan met iets van medelijden in zijns stem.

'Gaan jullie nou maar, des de eerder zijn we van de moordenaars af, wil je dat wel Liza, wil je op zo'n manier van je familie afkomen, je moeder zou je haten', zei ik.

'Dat maakt geen verschil met wat ze nu doet, mij haten doet ze al namelijk, het enige is waarschijnlijk dat ze heel moeilijk zijn te doden, wij zijn namelijk een soort van 2e generatie vampiers en die zijn heel wat sterker dan jullie, jullie zijn net 3e generatie', zei Liza.

'Hoe weet jij dit allemaal?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Mijn moeder heeft me dit allemaal uitgelegd en ik was de enige die daar aandacht aan besteedde wat ons misschien een voordeel brengt', zei Liza.

'Laten we het hopen, succes en kom heelhuidsterug', zei ik.

'Dat zal ik doen', zei Liza en ze drukte haar lippen op die van mij.


	11. A Very Family Business

**Liza**

* * *

We kwamen onderweg niemand minder dan Alaric Saltszman tegen en hij wilde helpen. Hij was namelijk een vampierjager. We besefte dat het wel handig was om zo iemand in ons team te hebben en lieten hem mee gaan.

'Zo dus je zussen en ene Katherine willen je vermoorden, mogelijk ook nog Klaus die een Originele is', zei Alaric. Ik knikte.

'Arme jij', zei Stefan. 'Precies', zei ik knikkend.

'Damon Salvatore is toch jou vriendje?', vroeg Alaric.

'Ja, maar dat betekent niet dat ik niet met andere mag flirten, Damon is net zo'n flirt als ik', zei ik grijnzend en ik knipoogde naar Alaric die me verbaasd aankeek en toen weer op zijn job concentreerde.

'Heb je ze geobserveerd?', vroeg Alaric. 'Waar denk je dat we nu mee bezig zijn?', vroeg ik grijnzend.

'Links van je', zei Stefan vlug en hij duwde mij tegen de muur aan waar niemand ons kon zien en Alaric drukte zich ook tegen de muur aan.

Alaric had zijn hand tegen mijn mond aangedrukt. Ik hield mijn adem in. Het was Katherine die langsliep samen met Lyneth die in een opperbest humeur was.

'Wanneer kunnen we nou eindelijk Liza een kopje kleiner maken, ik wil van dat mens af', zei ze.

Ik hoorde alles doordat ik mijn vampieroren spitste.

'Nog niet, ze moeten eerst verkennen wat we doen', zei Katherine. 'Maar dan is er toch niets onverwachts aan', zei Lyneth. 'Lyneth, je bent jong ik begrijp je killer instinct, maar je moet weten dat ik je zus waarschijnlijk beter ken dan jij', zei Katherine. Lyneth keek boos.

'Het komt goed, we boren echt wel een staak door haar hart', zei Katherine.

Mijn maag kookte van woede en verdriet tegelijk. Het is best wel pijnlijk om te horen dat je familie en je ex-beste vriendin moordplannen tegen jou aan het beramen zijn.

Een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoek. Alaric zag dat en hij liet zijn hand zakken en haalde daarmee een traan weg. Ik keek hem dankbaar aan.

'Ik ga, we weten nu dat ze allemaal bij elkaar zijn', zei ik fluisterend. Stefan knikte. We wachtte tot ze allemaal binnen waren en gingen toen ook weg.

We kwamen weer terug bij het huis van Stefan en Damon. Damon was verbaasd om Alaric te zien.

'Alaric Saltszman, mis je het hier', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Damon Salvatore, ik ben hier om te helpen', zei Alaric grijnzend. 'Hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugde', zei ik teneergeslagen en ik liep naar de bank en plofte neer en pakte een glas Whiskey en dronk die in een teug leeg en pakte vervolgens de fles en klokte wat alcohol naar binnen. Het brandde in mijn maag maar voelde toch lekker.

'Volgens mij heb jij genoeg gehad', zei Alaric en hij griste de fles uit mijn handen. Dat hoorde niet bij mijn plan.

Ik duwde hem vliegenvlug tegen de muur aan.

'Ik zeg wanneer het genoeg is', zei ik woest en ik pakte de fles weer en goot nog wat naar binnen.

Alaric keek me aan en zijn ogen stonden verdrietig.

'Het komt wel goed oké, wij zijn het winnende team', zei Damon en hij trok me van Alaric af. Ik gooide de fles neer. 'Wat doe je, dat was een perfecte Bourbon', zei Damon en hij zette de fles vlug rechtop.

'Sorry Alaric', zei ik verontschuldigend. 'Geeft niet, waarschijnlijk zou ik hetzelfde gedaan hebben', zei Alaric vriendelijk.

'Waarom ben je zo aardig ook alweer?', vroeg ik.

'Ik zou het niet weten', zei Alaric. Ik grijsnde.

'Alaric hier is een vampierenjager', zei Damon en hij gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd.

'Wees gerust, geen van ons wil je kwijt', zei Damon.

'Ehm', zei Stefan en hij stootte me vriendschappelijk aan.

'Stefan', zei ik verontwaardigd en hij glimlachte naar ons.

'Goed, we gaan morgen op oorlogspad, voor nu raad ik iedereen aan vroeg te gaan slapen en je krachten op te doen voor morgen. Elena, je kan echt niet mee, dat weet je, haar zussen zijn moordenaressen', zei Damon.

'Liza is mijn beste vriendin, tuurlijk ga ik mee, ik kan toch niet niets doen', zei Elena.

'Jou begrafenis', zei Damon.

'Damon', zei Stefan boos.

'Kom op, we gaan naar huis', zei Elena tegen mij.

'Elena, dit is mijn thuis, niet mijn huis, maar mijn thuis, ik heb nergens anders om naar toe te gaan', zei ik en een traan drupte opnieuw over mijn wangen. Al snel werden dat watervallen. Gelukkig droeg ik geen mascara, anders waren het nu twee zwarte rieviertjes geweest.

'Hee, het komt goed', zei Elena en ze omhelsde me. 'Ja, het komt echt wel goed, we laten jou echt niet dood gaan', zei Damon en hij omhelsde me ook. Al snel werd dit een grote groepsknuffel.

Alaric keek me aan en ik wist het. Hij gaf om me en ik gaf om hem. Ik gaf om iedereen in deze kamer en ik wilde niet dat er iemand iets overkwam vanwege mij.


	12. This Means War

**Liza**

* * *

De volgende morgen werd ik wakker met een enorme knoop in mijn maag. Ik keek naast me en zag Damon nog vredig slapen. Ik schoot plotseling als een speer overeind.

'Wat is er?', vroeg Damon slaperig. 'Bonnie, we zijn een hele belangrijke factor vergeten in deze oorlog, Bonnie kan ons helpen', zei ik.

Damon was meteen klaarwakker.

'Ik ga het haar wel vragen', zei Damon. 'Nee dat doe ik wel, ik ben Elena's vriendin en Bonnie kent mij ook goed onderhand en ze zou me wel begrijpen waarom ik dit van haar vraag', zei ik.

'Oké, kan je dan op z'n minst nog heel even in bed blijven liggen', zei Damon smeekend. Ik sprong meteen uit bed. 'Sorry, nee, ik kan nu niet rustig blijven zitten', zei ik en ik wipte op en neer. Ik gaf Damon een kus en ik ging er vandoor.

'Liza, wat doe jij zo vroeg hier?', vroeg Bonnie slaperig toen ze de deur open deed. 'Ik heb een gunst van je nodig', zei ik hijgend.

'Oh, het moet wel heel belangrijk zijn als je helemaal hierheen gerend komt op de mensenmanier', zei Bonnie grijnzend. 'Ja, ik had geen tijd meer verder', zei ik ook grijnzend.

'Maar wat wil je, kom binnen trouwens', zei Bonnie.

Ik besefte dat ik nog nooit in Bonnies huis was geweest en ze had me dus ook nog nooit uigenodigd om binnen te komen. Nu kon ik altijd binnen komen.

'Goed, wat is het?', vroeg Bonnie die haar ochtendjas aan deed.

'Mijn familie wilt me vermoorden', begon ik. 'Wacht eens even, Lily en Lyneth?', vroeg Bonnie verbaasd.

'Ja, die ja, mijn moeder zit ergens in Washington of zo, ik heb verder geen idee waar ze is dus op haar hulp hoeven we niet te rekenen', zei ik. 'Dat is jammer, want je moeder was zowel een vampier als een heks, een zeldzame combinatie', zei Bonnie nadenkend.

'Wie zitten er nog meer in het complot tegen jou?', vroeg Bonnie. 'Nou eh Lily, Lyneth en Katherine en we denken dat misschien een Originele hier ook op af kan komen en er voordeel aan kan doen omdat ik toch een van de oudste generaties ben, ik ben een 2e generatie, net geen 1e generatie', zei ik.

'Ja, Damon en Stefan zijn 3e generatie toch', zei Bonnie. 'Klopt', zei ik.

'Ik help je, je bent Elena's beste vriendin en die van mij, dus waarom zou ik je niet helpen, ik ben een Bennet heks, dus kan ik prima voor mezelf en voor anderen zorgen', zei Bonnie en ze omhelsde me.

'Heel erg bedankt, als je nog wilt weten wie er in ons team zitten, dat zijn Stefan, Damon, Elena en Alaric', zei ik. 'Cool, jij en Alaric kunnen het wel heel goed vinden met elkaar he', zei Bonnie.

'Zeg er alsjeblieft niets over in Damons bijzijn', zei ik smekend. 'Zou ik niet doen, je bent dol op Damon he', zei Bonnie.

'Ik vind hem geweldig en ja ik ben dol op hem en was dolblij dat hij terug in Mystic Falls kwam na een bijna een eeuw', zei ik.

'Pff, dat je het zo lang zonder hem heb weten te stellen, maar hoe zit het nou met die Mason', zei Bonnie.

'Mason is verleden tijd sinds Damon en Stefan weer terug in Mystic Falls kwamen, dat was hem ook wel duidelijk, maar ik heb hem eigenlijk niet meer gezien sinds de vader van Tyler is overleden', zei ik.

'Ik ook niet eerlijk gezegd', zei Bonnie en ze leek nogal onzeker plotseling.

'Bonnie, wat weet jij wat ik niet weet', zei ik dwingend.

'Nou wordt alsjeblieft niet boos, alsjeblieft, niet op mij, maar Damon heeft Mason ondervraagt, niet zachtzinnig en heeft hem daarna gedood, Mason was een weerwolf', zei Bonnie.

'Dat wist ik al lang, wie denkt hij wel dat hij is, hij is nog maar net in deze stad en hij legt al mijn vrienden om', zei ik woedend.

'Wees niet boos op mij alsjeblieft, ik zou je helpen met je zussen te verslaan als dat is wat je wilt, ik heb ze nooit gemogen trouwens, vooral Lily niet erg, ze was erg achterbaks', zei Bonnie.

'Ja, je hoeft me niet te vertellen hoe mijn zussen in elkaar zitten, ik zie je vanavond wanneer we naar het huis van Katherine gaan', zei ik.

'Ja, goed', zei Bonnie kleintjes.


	13. Holding On, Letting Go

**Liza**

* * *

'Hoe kon je!', riep ik tegen Damon en ik stampte woedend de kamer binnen. Damon had kennelijk gedoucht en had alleen een handdoek om zijn middel en ik negeerde het feit dat hij er heel sexy uit zag.

'Jij hebt Mason vermoord, terwijl je wist dat hij mijn vriend was', zei ik woedend en ik stompte hem in zijn maag. 'Auw', zei Damon verontwaardigd.

'Hij had de maansteen, ik moest wel', zei Damon en hij duwde me tegen de muur. 'De maansteen, voor zo'n stom steentje', zei ik woedend.

'Het zou Elena beschermen zolang wij het hadden', zei Damon. Nu duwde ik hem tegen de muur aan.

'Rustig vampiertje', zei Damon en zijn handdoek viel af. 'Aarg Damon, had je niet even wat aan kunnen trekken', zei ik. 'Wat, heb je er last van', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Hmmm, eigenlijk niet, vermoord de volgende keer mijn vrienden niet', zei ik en ik kuste hem en hij zoende mij. Hij trok mijn shirt over mijn hoofd heen en maakte met zijn vingers mijn bh supersnel los.

We zoende heftig en vol passie.

We lagen in bed en ik lag met mijn hoofd op zijn borst dat op en neer ging. Een laken bedekte ons half.

'Damon, Stefan wilt dat we...', begon Alaric en hij kwam binnen en hij keek verschrikt op. 'Oh sorry, ik wilde niet storen', zei Alaric.

'Doe dat dan ook niet', zei Damon zuchtend.

'Wat is er?', vroeg ik en ik wreef met mijn vingertoppen over Damons borst.

'Stefan die vraagt of we nog een laatste keer bij elkaar kunnen komen om te repeteren', zei Alaric vlug. 'We komen er zo aan', zei ik.

'Wees niet te laat', zei Alaric grijnzend. Ik gooide een kussen naar hem en lachte. Hij rende lachend de kamer uit.

'Ik wilde dat we de hele tijd gewoon zo konden blijven liggen', zei ik. 'Ik ook', zei Damon en met een zucht stond hij op.

We kleedde ons weer aan en gingen vlug naar beneden waar Stefan de hele boel bij elkaar had geroepen. Alaric, Bonnie, Elena, de mensen die ons hielpen en Damon, Stefan en ik, de vampiers.

Bonnie is een heks, dus ze was een echte aanwinst aan ons team en Alaric was een vampierjager, Elena was gewoon Elena, behulpzaam en ze was er voor als er iets mis ging.

'We hebben besloten dat Bonnie een beschermingsspreuk over ons uitspreekt zodat als we gestaakt worden dat we dan nog wel kunnen weg komen', zei Stefan.

'Sinds wanneer ben jij hier de baas', zei Damon verbaasd.

'Jij was er net niet', zei Stefan schouderophalend. Alaric lachte. 'Hij was bezig', zei hij. 'Alaric', zei ik verontwaardigd.

Elena en Bonnie giechelde.

'Goed, laten we even een rollenspel spelen, Elena, jij bent Katherine', zei Stefan. 'Waarom moet ik Katherine spelen', mopperde Elena. 'Eh...', begon ik. 'Niets zeggen, laat maar', zei Elena vlug.

'Bonnie, jij bent gewoon jij, Jeremy wat doe jij hier?', vroeg Stefan plotseling. 'Helpen, je denkt toch niet dat ik mijn zus de gevarenzone in laat gaan zonder haar te helpen', zei Jeremy schaapachtig.

'Best, jij speelt Lyneth, Damon, jij Lily', zei Stefan. 'Eh en wij?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Wij zijn gewoon onszelf', zei Stefan.

'Dat gebeurt er nou als je hem de baas laat spelen.

'Stel je voor, Lyneth staakt Damon neer', zei Stefan. 'Waarom wordt ik altijd gestaakt', zei Damon. Alaric en ik lachte.

Jeremy/Lyneth, staakte zogenaamd Damon neer en hij deed alsof hij in elkaar kromp van de pijn. Ik moest mijn lachen inhouden.

'Bonnie komt in actie, zij spreekt haar fijne spreuk uit over Damon en poef, hij kan wegkomen', zei Stefan.

'Stefan, poef, serieus', zei ik lachend. Ik kon mijn lachen nu echt niet inhouden.

'We gaan na zonsondergang', zei Stefan.

'Hoezo na zondsondergang, Lyneth of Lily die had er ook geen probleem mee om mij overdag neer te staken', zei Damon.

'Je hebt gelijk hoor Damon echt, maar willen we hier echt burgers bij betrekken', zei Stefan.

'Nee, geen onschuldige mensen, ik voel me al slecht genoeg om mijn eigen familie te vermoorden', zei ik.

'Weet je zeker dat je er tegen bestand bent', zei Damon.

'Ik moet ze gewoon loslaten', zei ik zuchtend. Damon omhelsde me en zoende me. 'Het komt echt goed, dat beloof ik je, wij zijn trouwens in het voordeel met Bonnie en een vampierjager, ze mogen dan mensen zijn, maar toch', zei Damon.

'Ik beschouw dat als een compliment', zei Alaric grijnzend.

Damon glimlachte met zijn scheve glimlach naar me. Ik hield van die glimlach. Damon hield mijn gezicht in zijn handen.

'Laat het los, ze zijn je familie al niet meer sinds ze jou verloochend hebben en samen je moord gingen plannen', zei Damon. Ik knikte.

'Je hebt gelijk Damon', zei ik zuchtend en ik omhelsde hem nog een keer stevig en haalde diep adem.

'Ik ben er klaar voor, laten we even wat vampiers doden, let er op, Katherine is van de 2e generatie', zei ik.


	14. Killer Time

**Liza**

* * *

Het was oorlog. Officieel. Het heeft eventjes geduurd, maar nu zijn we er toch en nu moeten we er het beste van maken om het te overleven.

We gooide de deur open en stonden met z'n allen voor de deur.

'Aha, we hadden je al verwacht', zei Lily grijnzend en ze nodigde ons uit binnen. 'Je bent nog dommer dan ik dacht', zei Lyneth en ze had een soort cathwoman pakje aan, waarschijnlijk dacht ze dat ze sexy was.

'Wie ben jij', zei Lyneth grof tegen Alaric.

'Alaric Saltszman', zei Alaric. 'Oh ja, die duffe leraar die een vampierjager blijkt te zijn', zei Lily grijnzend. Ik zag dat Alaric woedend zijn staak pakte.

'Nog niet Alaric', zei ik waarschuwend. 'Oh je moet orders aannemen van hun, dat is laag', zei Lily grijnzend.

'Ik heb geen idee waarom je ze niet mag Liza', zei Alaric sarcastisch. Ik keek hem aan en grijnsde.

En toen werd ik aangevallen door Katherine die me met een staak probeerde te steken. We waren beide 2e generatie dus aardig tegen elkaar opgewassen.

Ik ramde de staak in haar en Bonnie sprak een spreuk uit waardoor Katherine geen kant meer op kon.

'Niet slecht', zei Lily en ze gooide haar staak omhoog en ving deze weer. Ik had de mijne in de aanslag.

'Jullie zijn een ding vergeten, jullie zijn 3e generatie vampiers, ik ben een 2e vampier generatie en die zijn sneller en beter', zei ik grijnzend. Ik knikte naar Damon en die sprong met Alaric op Lily af en ik sprong op haar af met een staak in mijn hand.

Ik gooide Lyneth van me af die tegen de muur aan smakte en in elkaar zakte. 'Ze blijft niet lang bewusteloos, dus je moet het snel doen', zei Stefan die Lyneth in bedwang hield voor het geval ze bij zou komen.

'Ga je echt je eigen zusje doden, wat zou moeder hier van zeggen', zei Lily.

'Het interesseert me geen biet wat moeder hierover te zeggen heeft', zei ik. 'Je bent verloochend, je kan het niet hebben', zei Lyneth die tegenstribbelde.

Dat was een verkeerde opmerking en ik staakte Lily neer. Ze zakte op de grond in elkaar en haar aderen klopte niet meer en hadden haar gedood.

'Lily!', riep Lyneth snikkend en ze liet zich op de vloer zakken. 'Kom op', zei Katherine dwingend en ze had kennelijk een manier weten te vinden om zich uit de spreuk te halen en een staak naar Lyneth weten te gooien.

Lily veranderde al snel met haar gevoelens. Ze was woedend op me en veranderde in een monster. 'Ik haat je!', gilde ze en ze stormde met de staak op me af. Ik had net Lily gedood.

'LYNETH NEE! NOOIT MET WOEDE!', riep Katherine en ze sleepte Lyneth van me vandaan.

'Je bent vreselijk jij', zei Lyneth tegen Katherine en ze pakte een keukenmes en probeerde mijn keel door te snijden. 'Moorddadig persoontje met een flair van woede', zei Damon op zijn Damons.

'Een flair', zei ik grijnzend en ik hield mijn staak op Lyneths hart gericht. 'Pas op met waar je staakt', zei ik grijnzend.

Lyneth smeet een mes naar me toe. Ik bukte, maar het raakte Damon in zijn buik.

Hij klapte dubbel. 'Waarom altijd ik', zei Damon woedend. 'Makkelijk doelwit', zei Lyneth en Damon rukte het mes uit zijn buik en gooide het terug naar Lyneth die niet op tijd bukte. Het raakte haar recht in haar hart. Het had helaas geen enkel effect. Het was niet zilver en het was geen staak dat van hout was.

Ze rukte het eruit en het genas meteen. Damons wond was ook direct weer genezen.

'Gaan we met messen smijten', zei Alaric grijnzend. 'Pas maar op, jij bent mens', zei Lyneth.

'Kom we gaan', zei Lyneth tegen Katherine. 'Goed idee', zei Katherine en ze stond op en worstelde zich los van Stefan en Damon die haar in bedwang probeerde te houden. Damon en Stefan werden tegen de muren aan gesmeten. Je hoorde botten kraken.

'Damon, Stefan, zijn jullie oké', zei ik bezorgd.

'Ga jij nou maar achter je gestoorde zusje aan', zei Stefan kreunend en ik hoorde zijn botten terugkraken.

Lyneth wilde naar buiten, maar ze zat vast. Bonnie had een spreuk over het huis uitgesproken dat niemand er meer uit kwam die voor ons ongewenste personen waren.

'Wat is dit, waarom zit ik opgesloten in mijn eigen huis', zei Lyneth woedend. Katherine keek woest naar Bonnie en wilde haar aanvallen, maar iets hield haar tegen.

'Shit', zei Katherine. 'Wat shit', zei Lyneth en ik liep langzaam op haar af met mijn staak. 'We zijn ongewenste personen', zei Katherine.

'In ons eigen huis?', vroeg Lyneth woedend. 'In ons eigen huis, zodra je een heks in je huis hebt uitgenodigd ben je gewoon de lul', zei Katherine.

'Je kan geen kant op', zei ik. 'Stomme trut', zei Lyneth woedend. 'Dat was een foute reactie', zei ik en ik boorde mijn staak in haar en ook Lyneth was dood. Ze keek ons nog even woedend aan als dat ze net was.

We wilde ons tot Katherine richten, maar die had de spreuk opnieuw verbroken en was er vandoor gegaan zodra ze merkte dat Bonnie het niet langer meer kon volhouden.

'Wees gerust, van haar hebben we geen last meer, ze is een lafaard', zei Damon.

Hij kwam naar me toe en omhelsde me. 'Het is voorbij, we moeten ze begraven vind je ook niet', zei Damon. 'Tijd om te begraven ja', zei ik en ik hing even tegen zijn borst aan.

'Ik had niet eens zoveel hoeven doen', zei Alaric en ik omhelsde hem ook.

'Kom we gaan', zei Alaric en hij nam Lyneth in zijn armen.

Stefan pakte Lily en we liepen met z'n allen zo stil mogelijk door de nacht naar het bos dat aan de rand van Mystic Falls lag.

'Ik ben de enige nog van mijn familie', zei ik en er drupte watervallen van tranen over mijn wangen. Damon had me stevig vast gepakt toen we naar het bos liepen. Volgens mij had hij me het liefst gedragen.

'Hier lijkt me een goede plek toch, ik ga nog even een paar schoppen uit de auto halen', zei Stefan. 'Je bent al voorbereid op als we gewonnen hebben', zei ik verbaasd en nog snikkend. 'We hebben gewonnen', zei Stefan en hij snelde op topsnelheid van vampiers naar zijn auto en kwam binnen 1 seconde terug met twee schoppen. Stefan en Alaric gingen twee kuilen graven.

'Wil je nog wat tegen ze zeggen', zei Damon zacht toen we twee stenen hadden uitgezocht die we in het bos hadden gevonden.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Ik doe het wel', zei Alaric. 'Je weet nauwelijks iets van ze', zei ik verbaasd. 'Daarom juist', zei Alaric.

'Lyneth en Lily, mogen jullie rusten in vrede, mogen jullie ooit nog terugkomen naar deze wereld, dan weten jullie zeker dat we jullie weer zouden doden', zei Alaric.

Om een een of andere reden moest ik lachen om die laatste zin die Alaric uitsprak.

'Bedankt Alaric', zei ik en ik keek hem dankbaar aan. 'Kom het is tijd om dit achter ons te laten en naar huis te gaan', zei Stefan.

'Je hebt gelijk, het is voorbij en als Katherine nog een keer langs komt dan ga ik haar vierendelen hoor', zei ik. 'Ik zou je helpen', zei Stefan. Ik glimlachte. De oorlog tussen Stefan en mij is in elk geval afgelopen. Dat is een goed iets dat hieruit is voortgekomen.


	15. Waiting For You

**Liza**

* * *

Die dagen daarna was ik nogal depressief en ik ging niet naar school. We hadden gezegd dat mijn zussen zijn omgekomen in een triest autoongeluk en hun lichamen zijn niet gevonden. Weggespoeld toen ik zogenaamd van The Wickory Bridge af reed met mijn auto.

We hadden mijn auto in het water gedumpt zodat het net echt leek voor het geval mensen zouden gaan zoeken in het water en dan zouden ze in elk geval mijn auto vinden.

Damon die was er voor me. We waren altijd samen. Geen dag alleen. Dat kon ik niet. Bonnie en Elena kwamen op bezoek en Caroline haatte het dat ze het had gemist, ze had graag willen helpen, maar ze was met haar moeder op vakantie gegaan om wat tijd met haar door te brengen. Haar moeder was de sherff en had nu eindelijk geaccepteerd dat Caroline, haar dochter een vampier is.

'Ik wilde dat ik iets voor je kon doen', zei Caroline. 'Hoeft niet, ik heb jullie en Damon', zei ik. 'Damon is geweldig, ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien', zei Caroline grijnzend.

'Hij is verliefd', zei Elena glimlachend en ze stootte mij aan. 'Alweer, we hebben elkaar al vijf jaar niet gezien', zei ik. 'Waarom niet?', vroeg Elena.

'Lang verhaal, Katherine die kwam in het spel, ze stal eerst Damon en toen Stefan en daarmee moest ik haar bij helpen. Wanneer zij bij Stefan was moest ik Damon bezig houden, maar terwijl ik dat deed viel ik voor hem', zei ik.

'En hard ook', zei Damon die binnen kwam.

'En jullie hebben elkaar gewoon vergeven, na vijf jaar', zei Caroline.

'Ja, heel simpel, we gaven niet elkaar de schuld, maar we hadden er allebei schuld aan. Ik omdat ik met Katherine flikflooide en zij omdat ze me aan het lijntje hield', zei Damon en hij plofte naast me op de bank.

'Dat is echt prachtig, dat jullie dat kunnen', zei Caroline. 'Oh Caroline, je komt er nog wel achter, maar vijf jaar is niets voor een vampier', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Vijf jaar, vijf jaar is niets', zei Caroline lachend.

'Vijf jaar is in mensenjaren misschien 1 jaar', zei Damon.

'Maar jullie kunnen dus een eeuwigheid bij elkaar blijven', zei Elena. 'Kunnen we doen ja', zei Damon glimlachend naar me. Ik glimlachte naar hem terug.

'We ontmoette elkaar meer dan 100 jaar geleden, ik weet het niet precies, maar we waren meteen weg van elkaar, Damon die was obsessief van mij', zei ik grijnzend.

'Obsessief, hmmm', zei Elena grijnzend.

Damon lachte. Zijn mooie scheve lach weer.

'We ontmoette elkaar op een markt, ik was bevriend met Katherine toen', zei ik. 'Oooh, dat is een lange tijd geleden', zei Caroline.

'Een hele lange tijd geleden', zei ik knikkend. Ik nam een glaasje bloed en ik bood Caroline ook aan die het van me aan nam en Damon pakte zelf ook wat.

'Lekker, iedereen drinkt bloed, behalve ik', zei Elena. 'Daar kan ik je een handje mee helpen hoor', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Oh nee alsjeblieft niet', zei Elena vlug. Ik lachte. 'Relax Elenaatje, hij gaat je heus niet in een vampier veranderen, alleen als je dood gaat waarschijnlijk', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ja tuurlijk', zei ik lachend.

'Ik wachtte op Damon, maar ondertussen had ik wel mijn lolletjes', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ja, met Mason Lockwood', zei Damon sarcastisch. 'Oh ben je jaloers', zei Caroline. 'Niet meer, hij is dood', zei Damon. 'Verpest mijn verhaal nou niet', zei ik lachend.

'Goed goed, maar we ontmoette elkaar dus al vrij vroeg, we hadden meteen een klik en in de oude tijden waren ze veel sneller met het bij elkaar komen dan nu met al die date regels die je moet hebben', zei ik grijnzend.

'Dateregels, daar hebben wij ons nooit aan gehouden', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Nee jullie niet nee', zei Stefan die er ook bij kwam zitten en een arm om Elena sloeg.

'Maar admid it, jullie zijn echt superlief samen en jullie halen het beste uit elkaar', zei Elena.

'Dat is inderdaad waar', gaf Damon toe.

We keken elkaar aan en het was alsof we telkens weer opnieuw voor elkaar vielen.


	16. Give Me Love

**Liza**

* * *

'Je voelt geen spijt?', vroeg Alaric toen we samen in de bossen liepen. Alaric was aan het trainen om vampiers te doden. Hij was tenslotte een vampier jager.

'Natuurlijk voel ik spijt, ze waren mijn familie, niet dat we het zo goed met elkaar konden vinden, maar ze waren mijn familie, nu heb ik niemand meer', zei ik en ik gooide een staak keihard tegen een boom aan die bleef zitten.

'Echt vampiers hebben echt ongelofelijk veel kracht', zei Alaric bewonderend toen hij een poging deed om de staak eruit te halen. Hij bleef eraan rukken, maar het had geen enkel effect. 'Wauw', zei hij.

'Dat is de kracht van de vampier', zei ik met een buiging. Alaric lachte.

Alaric duwde me tegen een boom aan en staakte me zogenaamd. 'Zo dood je een vampier', zei ik hijgend. Mijn borstkas ging op en neer. De hitte sloeg toe.

Alaric was heel dichtbij. Ik kon zijn wimpers tellen. Zijn lippen drukte zich langzaam op de mijne. Het duurde even voordat we van elkaar los waren.

'Doe dat niet nog een keer', zei ik. 'Maar ik dacht dat jij dit ook wilde', zei Alaric. 'Dat is het juist, ik wilde het, maar ook weer niet, ik wil Damon geen pijn doen, ik kan toch niet verliefd zijn op twee mannen, ik wil het hier nooit meer over hebben en misschien is het beste als ik je geen vampierlessen meer geef', zei ik en in een flits was ik weg en liet ik Alaric achter in het bos. Hij kon zijn weg wel vinden.

Toen ik uit het bos was knalde ik zowat tegen Damon op.

'Damon', zei ik. 'Oh hoi Liza', zei hij kalmpjes. 'Wat is er?', vroeg ik ongerust. 'Niets om je zorgen over te maken', zei Damon vlug en hij gaf me een vluchtige kus op mijn lippen die net nog naar Alaric smaakte.

'Je zoent anders', zei Damon meteen. Ik kon het weten dat hij het meteen zou voelen.

'Ik eh...', begon ik. 'Intenser', zei Damon en hij zoende me vol op mijn mond.

'Ik hou van je', zei Damon. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en keek hem verschrikt aan.

Voorzover ik weet had Damon dat al heel lang niet meer tegen iemand gezegd, ook niet tegen mij, al in geen vijf jaar, minstens. Dit was echt groots voor Damon.

'Ik hou ook van jou', zei ik en ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en glimlachte naar hem. Ik streelde wat over zijn zwarte warrige haar waar ik van hield.

'Damon Salvatore', zei ik glimlachend.

'Liza Dawson', zei Damon en hij glimlachte met zijn scheve glimlach. Damon is de ware. Waarom ik net met Alaric heb gezoend, ik snapte mezelf niet eens.

'Liza', riep Alaric die uit het bos kwam en hij stopte en keek me aan toen ik Damon zoende.

'Wat is er Alaric', zei Damon zuchtend. 'Bad timing?', vroeg Alaric alsof er niets aan de hand was en daar was ik hem dankbaar voor. Hij kon er ook een heel drama van maken, maar had duidelijk besloten om dat niet te doen.

'Ik eh niets, laat maar, ik ben het alweer vergeten', zei Alaric vlug. 'Ah, je begint vergeetachtig te worden mijn vriend', zei Damon.

Er was vandaag iets anders aan Damon, maar ik kon niet vertellen wat. Hij hield iets geheim voor me en ik wilde weten wat het was.

Toen we samen in bed lagen en mijn hoofd rustte op zijn borst dat zachtjes op en neer ging voelde ik me weer als vanouds. Verliefd op degene met wie ik de rest van mijn leven door zou willen brengen, een eeuwigheid dus.

'Niet in slaap vallen vanavond', zei Damon glimlachend. 'Neehee, je hebt me dat nou al tien keer gezegd', zei ik glimlachend. Ik wreef met mijn vingertoppen over zijn lichaam.

'Dat kietelt', zei Damon grijnzend. 'Ik dacht dat je niets voelde', zei ik lachend. Damon kuste me ik kuste hem terug. Het was een intense kus.

'Liza, ik wil graag dat je zometeen komt op de plek waar we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoet hebben', zei Damon. Hij stond op en deed een shirt aan.

'Aaw, moet je daarvoor een shirt aantrekken?', vroeg ik grijnzend.

'Helaas wel', zei Damon glimlachend.

Damon had mij nu meer dan nieuwsgierig gemaakt.

'Kom over een uur naar me toe', zei Damon toen hij een van zijn sexy zwarte broeken aan trok.

'Ik zal er zijn', zei ik tegen Damon en ik knipoogde naar hem. 'Ik vertel je toch niets, al blijf je de hele nacht met flirten', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Oooh, hard to get', zei ik lachend en ik trok zelf ook wat kleding aan. 'Ik zal er zijn', zei ik nogmaals.

'Ik kan niet wachten', zei Damon en hij sleepte een hele grote tas mee die je eigenlijk mee zou moeten nemen op vakantie.


	17. Night Sky

**Liza**

* * *

Het was prachtig weer. Het was buiten helder en de sterren die schenen hoog aan de hemel. Op dit soort momenten was ik blij dat ik nog leefde, of nou ja een soort van dood was. Ondood, hoe je het ook wilde bekijken.

Er stonden aanwijzingen van Damon. Hij had met stoepkrijt op de muren pijlen geschreven en daarbij waxinelichtjes gezet die een pad maakte.

Het ging richting het bos waar de markt was waar we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette 100 jaar geleden.

Ik had me extra mooi aangekleed. Ik had een zwart jurkje aan en mijn zwarte hakken aangedaan. Mijn armbandje dat ik van Damon had gekregen dat me beschermde tegen Verbena.

En toen zag ik het. Damon had een hele picknick gemaakt. Waxinelichtjes om het kleed heen.

'Wel brandgevaarlijk he, zeker voor onze soort', zei ik glimlachend toen ik aan kwam lopen.

'Je bent gekomen', zei Damon opgelucht. 'Tuurlijk, dit had ik voor geen goud willen missen', zei ik en ik kuste Damon.

'Waar is de champange voor?', vroeg ik. 'Voor later', zei Damon en hij liet me zitten op het kleed waar allerlei lekker stond.

'Eerst nog iets anders en je kan niet zeggen dat je te jong bent, je bent meer dan 100 jaar oud', zei Damon vlug.

'Damon?', vroeg ik. 'Nee wacht, laat me uitspreken', zei Damon. Ik knikte naar hem.

'Liza Dawson, ik had dit vijf jaar geleden al moeten doen, maar toen had ik nog geen idee dat ik dit kon voelen, ik de bad guy', zei Damon glimlachend.

Ik glimlachte naar Damon. Hij ging tegenover me zitten.

'Liza Dawson', zei Damon en hij pakte een vierkant doosje en opende die. Er zat een prachtige ring in van goud.

'Wil jij mijn vrouw worden?', vroeg Damon en hij pakte mijn hand liefdevol vast.

'Oh Damon', zei ik en ik sloeg mijn andere hand voor mijn mond. 'Is dat een ja?', vroeg Damon hoopvol.

'Het is zeker een ja, ik wil je vrouw dolgraag worden', zei ik glimlachend zonder twijfel. Damon kuste me vol op mijn mond.

'Hmmm', zei ik smakkend met mijn lippen. 'Ik had het al moeten doen toen we nog mens waren', zei Damon. Ik glimlachte. 'Maar toen konden we geen eeuwigheid met elkaar doorbrengen, nu wel', zei ik.

'We zijn even oud, zo ongeveer, het scheelt maar iets van 5 jaar of zo', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Leeftijd doet er voor mij niet meer zoveel toe', zei ik. Damon schoof de ring om mijn vinger.

'Ik hou van jou Damon Salvatore', zei ik.

'Ik ook van jou Liza Dawson', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Liza Dawson wordt nu Liza Dawson Salvatore', zei Damon glimlachend. 'Mag het ook gewoon Liza Salvatore zijn?', vroeg ik. 'Graag zelfs', zei Damon.

'Hmmm Damon Salvatore je wordt mijn man', zei ik.

'Zullen we vragen aan Caroline of zij de bruiloft samen met Elena en Bonnie wilt organiseren?', vroeg Damon. 'Goed idee', zei ik.

Damon pakte de champagne en haalde de kurk eruit die eruit vloog en de champagne druipte een beetje en hij deed het in twee glazen.

'Wat had je gedaan als ik nee had gezegd?', vroeg ik.

'Daar wilde ik niet aan denken', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Op een nieuw leven, samen', zei Damon. 'Op een nieuw leven, samen', zei ik glimlachend.

Hij zoende me en ik zoende hem terug.

'Ik weet het van jou en Alaric, de zoen bedoel ik', zei Damon. Ik keek hem verrast aan.

'Hij heeft het me vertelt, hij zij dat hij jou kuste en dat jij hem van je hem af duwde', zei Damon. Ik knikte.

'Waarom had je het niet gewoon tegen me gezegd?', vroeg Damon. 'Ik wilde je geen pijn doen', zei ik zacht.

'Hmmmf, ik ga met je trouwen voor een reden, namelijk omdat ik heel veel van je hou en ik denk echt dat je de ware voor mij bent en ik hoop dat jij er precies zo over denkt', zei Damon.

'Ik denk er precies zo over, ik voel niets dan vriendschap voor Alaric, meer niet Damon, ik hou van jou', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik toch', zei ik glimlachend.

We proostte en dronken onze champagne op en ik leunde opnieuw tegen zijn borst aan dat op en neer ging. Dit keer had hij zijn kleding aan.

'Hmmm, mijn hunk', zei ik en ik streek met mijn vingers langs Damons gezicht.

'Ik ben blij dat je het weet, ik haatte het om het geheim voor je te houden', zei ik. 'Ik vind het toch lief dat je me geen pijn wilde doen', zei Damon en hij streelde door mijn haar.

'Damon Salvatore', zei ik glimlachend.

'Liza Salvatore', zei Damon lachend.


	18. Good Old Day's

**Liza**

* * *

'Je gaat trouwen', zei Caroline glimlachend en lachte naar me. 'Ik wil graag dat jij het organiseert voor morgen', zei ik. 'Morgen, maar dan mag ik wel gaan opschieten, weet je zeker dat je het zo snel wilt doen', zei Caroline. 'Ja, ik weet het zeker, Damon is de liefde van mijn leven, hoe dan ook kom ik altijd bij hem terug, we horen bij elkaar', zei ik.

'Dat weet ik toch, jullie zijn het beste koppel ever', zei Caroline. 'Stefan en Elena', zei ik grijnzend. 'En doet ze het?', vroeg Damon die onder de douch vandaan kwam met alleen een handdoek om zijn middel.

'Aaarg, Damon, kon je niet iets aantrekken', zei Caroline. 'Niet echt', zei Damon. Ik lachte.

'Dit lichaam is toch om op te eten', zei ik en ik streek met mijn handen over Damons borst. 'Oef, kijk uit, anders hou je niets meer over voor na de bruiloft', zei Damon en hij pakte beide handen en kuste me.

'Get a room', zei Caroline. Er werd gebeld. 'Ik doe wel open', zei Damon. 'Aaarg nee, alsjeblieft trek eerst wat kleren aan, ik doe wel open', zei Caroline vlug. 'Jammer, ik had hun gezichten wel willen zien', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Bonnie', zei ik opgewekt en ik werkte Damon de deur uit. 'Jij kleed je aan', zei ik en ik kuste hem.

'Elena', zei ik en ik omhelsde haar ook. 'Bonnie kan je niet je heksenkrachten toepassen op het snel organiseren van een bruiloft, ze willen het al morgen doen', zei Caroline.

'Nee, daar zijn mijn krachten niet voor gebouwd, dat weet je heel goed mafkees', zei Bonnie en ze gaf Caroline een duwtje. 'Car, hoe is het met Tyler?', vroeg ik.

'Praat me er niet van, hij en Hayley zijn vast gelukkig samen', zei Caroline. 'En zijn creapy hybride vriendjes', zei ik. 'Die heb ik de rug toegekeerd, zij zijn de reden dat Tyler zo is en Klaus wilt het zo hebben, maar hij is het land uit nietwaar, gerucht gaat dat hij ergens in Italië zit, ver weg dus', zei Caroline.

'Ja, jij en Klaus konden het zo goed vinden is het niet', zei Elena grijnzend. 'Shut up', zei Caroline en ze glimlachte.

Iedereen wist dat Klaus Caroline leuk vond. Caroline deed zo haar best om hem af te wijzen, maar het werkte gewoon niet echt.

'Jij moet je jurk gaan uitzoeken en Elena en Bonnie gaan mee en vanavond is je vrijgezellenfeest', zei Caroline. 'Caroline, daar heb ik toch helemaal geen tijd meer voor, het is morgen al, we moeten nog allemaal mensen uitnodigen', zei ik.

'Laat dat maar aan mij over, ik ben namelijk een expert in het organiseren van dingen', zei Caroline glimlachend. 'Wat doen we vanavond, Damon en ik slapen altijd samen in zijn huis dat inmiddels net zo goed de mijne is', zei ik.

'Ja, je kan je laatste nacht ongetrouwd natuurlijk niet bij je aanstaande doorbrengen, daarom gaan wij er een meidenavond van maken, Elena, Bonnie, jij en ik, we gaan bij mij slapen', zei Caroline glimlachend.

'Cool idee', zei Elena en ze omhelsde me.

'Nou kom dan, we gaan een jurk voor je uitzoeken, niet iets dat uit 100 jaar geleden je goed stond, maar in de tijd van nu', zei Caroline.

'Ik vond haar ook hot in de jurken van toen', zei Damon die binnen kwam.

'Damon, je mag hier helemaal niet zijn', zei Caroline en ze gooide een kussen naar hem toe. 'Oké ik snap het, meiden dingen, gaan jullie maar lekker samen zo'n avondje houden, ik zie je morgen voor het altaar, oh en Alaric wordt onze getuigen, hoe vind je dat?', vroeg Damon. 'Super', zei ik en ik kuste hem intens.

'Kom op, je hebt je hele leven nog met hem en dat is al erg genoeg', zei Caroline grijnzend. 'Dat is ook echt een straf', zei ik.

We hadden de perfecte bruidsjurk gevonden na een stuk of tien winkels af te gaan. Dat in Mystic Falls. Ik moest er niet aan denken wanneer ik in New York zou zijn of zo.

'Waar gaan jullie eigenlijk heen op huwelijksreis?', vroeg Elena.

'Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee, ik weet niet of Damon dat ook al geregeld heeft of dat het een verrassing is, ik heb werkelijk geen enkel idee, ik wist tenslotte ook niet dat hij me ten huwelijk ging vragen dus ga ik er vanuit dat hij ook een huwelijksreis plan heeft, al zou ik het niet met zekerheid willen zeggen.

'Mystic Falls is een kleine plek waar veel gebeurd', zei Bonnie.

'Heksen, weerwolven en vampiers komen bij elkaar, zelfs hybrides', zei Elena.

'Precies, zelfs hybrides, kan je nagaan wat hier allemaal zit', zei Bonnie.

Die avond hadden we het heel erg naar ons zin. We vertelde allemaal verhalen over vroeger en dronken wijn. Ik niet te veel, ik wilde niet aangeschoten de volgende avond naar mijn bruiloft gaan.

'Kom we gaan slapen', zei Elena zuchtend en ze zakte weg in de kussens die Caroline had liggen.

'Goed idee waarschijnlijk', zei ik.


	19. The Wedding

**Liza**

* * *

Ik werd die ochtend wakker in een soort roes.

'Goed geslapen?', vroeg Caroline die al op was. 'Ja, heel goed', zei ik glimlachend.

'Kom we gaan er voor zorgen dat Stefan je naar het altaar loopt', zei Elena. 'Stefan, die gaat dat nooit doen, hij haat me weet je nog, hij geeft het dan niet toe, maar hij haat me', zei ik.

'Hij haat je niet', zei Elena. 'Hoe weet jij dat?', vroeg ik. 'Dat weet ik gewoon, hij haat je niet, ik ben met Stefan weet je nog', zei Elena.

'Ja ja', zei ik grijnzend.

We gingen naar Stefan toe die met Jeremy zat te praten, de broer van Elena.

'Stefan, we hebben een gunst van je nodig', zei Caroline en ze knikte naar mij. 'Wil jij met me naar het altaar lopen?', vroeg ik in een adem.

'Ja natuurlijk', zei Stefan glimlachend. 'Zie je wel, hij haat je niet', zei Elena. 'Dacht je dat ik nee zou zeggen', zei Stefan. 'Nou eh om eerlijk te zijn, dat dacht ik inderdaad ja', zei ik.

'Ach het is logisch dat je dat denkt, we hebben het de laatste tijd nou niet echt goed met elkaar kunnen vinden nietwaar', zei Stefan.

'Ik denk dat het tijd is om de strijdbijl te begraven', zei Stefan. 'Geen wapenstilstand, maar gewoon de hele strijdbijl?', vroeg ik aarzelend.

'Ja, we waren een goed team toen we nou eh, je zussen omlegde en dat voelde goed, het voelt niet goed om telkens met je in een gevecht te belanden', zei Stefan en hij stak zijn hand uit.

Ik pakte die dankbaar aan en schudde die.

'Bovendien, jij maakt mijn broer gelukkig', zei Stefan.

'Gelukkig wel', zei ik glimlachend.

'Kom, we hebben nog 3 uur om je klaar te maken', zei Caroline. '3 uur, iets zegt me dat we geen 3 uur lang nodig hebben Caroline', zei Bonnie grijnzend.

'Kom op', zei Elena lachend en ze sleurde ons mee naar het huis van Caroline waar de sheriff van de stad ook aanwezig was. De Sheriff was de moeder van Caroline. Liz heette ze.

'Ah, daar is de liefde van Damon Salvatore, straks bekend als Liza Salvatore', zei Liz en ze omhelsde me.

'Je hebt geen idee hoe lang deze stad heeft gewacht op Damons trouwerij', zei Liz.

'Het antwoord is vast lang', zei ik grijnzend.

'Meer dan 100 jaar is het antwoord', zei Caroline lachend.

'Kom we gaan je aankleden', zei Elena opgewonden en ze stuiterde helemaal. 'Wacht jij nou maar met je eigen bruiloft die met Stefan is', zei ik.

'Haha', zei Elena.

Ik was erg opgewonden over mijn eigen bruiloft en kon niet wachten tot ik me eindelijk ging binden. Ik keek om het hoekje van de tuin. We trouwde niet in een kerk. Damon had het niet zo op kerken en ik trouwens ook niet. We waren tenslotte beide dood.

Ik zag plotseling iemand zitten vooraan. Mijn moeder.

'Wat doet mijn moeder hier Caroline?', vroeg ik. Caroline en Elena waren mijn bruidsmeisjes en Bonnie was het bloemenmeisje.

Stefan stond naast me.

'Hee, ik heb haar niet uitgenodigd', zei Caroline. 'Ze gaat mijn beste dag van mijn leven verpesten', zei ik wanhopig. 'Nee hoor, ze mag dan ouder zijn en van de 1e generatie komen, wij zijn sterker met z'n allen, dat weet je toch', zei Caroline.

'Dat weet ik, je hebt gelijk', zei ik zuchtend. 'Goed, je haar zit prachtig, je bent prachtig, je zwarte haren passen bij je mooie geweldige witte jurk die we hebben uitgezocht voor je', zei Bonnie een poging om me te kalmeren.

Stefan nam me bij mijn arm en ondersteunde me richting de prachtige versierde boog. Ik zag Damon aan het einde. Hij zag er knap uit.

Alaric stond naast hem en glimlachte naar me. Ik glimlachte terug.

Matt, Tyler, de burgemeester was er zelfs, Jeremy en nog veel meer mensen die ik lief had waren er om mijn bruiloft te zien.

De priester begon te spreken. Damon en ik hielden elkaars handen vast.

'Je ziet er prachtig uit', fluisterde Damon. Toch kon ik hem letterlijk verstaan.


	20. The HoneyMoon

**Liza**

* * *

Nadat we het "ja" woord tegen elkaar hadden gezegd hadden we elkaar gezoend zoals we nog nooit gezoend hadden. Alaric stond er heel knap bij als getuigen van onze bruiloft en hij had naar me geknikt en ik las in zijn ogen dat hij mij niet had moeten zoenen en dat hij daar spijt van had voor Damon en mij en ik had op mijn beurt laten zien met mijn ogen dat ik hem vergaf en dat ik net zo goed fout zat door hem valse hoop te geven.

Damon pakte mijn hand en begon met me te dansen. Onze eerste dans was prachtig.

'Mevrouw Salvatore', zei Damon glimlachend. Ik lachte en ik voelde me voor het eerst sinds tijden echt gelukkig. Ik ben gelukkig met Damon.

'Het is inderdaad de mooiste dag van mijn leven met de dag erbij waar ik je voor het eerst ontmoette', zei Damon in mijn oor.

Ik giechelde. 'Hetzelfde geldt voor mij Damon', zei ik. 'Wil je weten waar we naar toe gaan op onze huwelijksreis?', vroeg Damon glimlachend.

'Ik wist wel dat je dat al geregeld had', zei ik glimlachend.

'Toen we Twilight aan het kijken waren en ik nog riep wat voor een onzin dat was zei je dat dat je wel naar Rio zou willen', zei Damon.

'Gaan we naar Rio?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nou niet precies, maar wel daar in de buurt, ik heb namelijk een eiland', zei Damon.

'Een eiland, hoe rijk ben je wel niet?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Heel rijk, je hebt het getroffen met mij', zei Damon. 'Twilight is trouwens inderdaad grote onzin, je glimt namelijk echt niet in de zon', zei ik grijnzend.

'Gelukkig niet', zei Damon lachend.

'Heb je nog een beetje aandenken aan mij', zei Stefan die plotseling op de dansvloer stond en Damon op zijn schouder had getikt ten teken dat hij nu met mij wilde dansen.

'Stefan', zei ik. 'Liza Salvatore, we zijn nu officieel familie, ik ben je zwager', zei Stefan glimlachend. 'Ik bof wel hoor met de Salvatore's aan mijn zijde', zei ik terwijl ik met Stefan dansde.

'Zekerweten, nu we familie zijn wilde ik je even iets zeggen, wij beschermen elkaar altijd, hoe erg we elkaar ook soms mogen haten of niet mogen', zei Stefan. 'Dat is goed om te weten, ik heb namelijk hetzelfde, jullie zijn mijn nieuwe familie, een betere trouwens, ik moet mijn moeder nog even spreken, is ze nog steeds hier?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, ze is nog steeds hier en ik heb even met haar gesproken, ze is niet boos op je of zoiets, maar ze wilt je wel heel graag even spreken', zei Stefan.

'Ik ga even naar haar toe, bedankt voor deze verhelderende dans', zei ik met een buiging. 'Jij bedankt mevrouw Salvatore', zei Stefan met een buiging.

'Moeder', zei ik en ik ging naar haar toe. Damon stond al met haar te praten. 'Een felicitatie is een begin nietwaar', zei mijn moeder langzaam.

'Ik neem aan dat je het weet?', vroeg ik. 'Dat je Lily en Lyneth hebt vermoord, ja dat weet ik inderdaad', zei mijn moeder. Ik keek haar een beetje angstig aan. Mijn moeder was van de 1e generatie en die zijn moeilijk te doden en ik wilde ook liever niet dat het zover kwam.

'Ik geef je geen ongelijk trouwens, Lyneth en Lily waren allebei niet goed voor de maatschappij als mensen/vampiers, jij hebt je altijd veel beter aangepast in de maatschappij, kijk maar om je heen. Je hebt massa's vrienden en je bent getrouwd met een Salvatore, je kan het niet beter treffen, ik laat je los, het is genoeg geweest', zei mijn moeder en ze stond op.

'Mam', zei ik vlug. Ze draaide zich om. 'Het ga je goed', zei mijn moeder en ze pakte mijn hand stevig vast en duwde er een papiertje in. 'Voor alleen absolute nood', zei ze.

Ik keek op het briefje en keek weer naar de plek waar mijn moeder zojuist nog stond. Ze was op vampiersnelheid weg gegaan.

'Gaat het?', vroeg Damon. 'Ja', zei ik verrassend opgelucht.

'Damon', zei ik en ik liet het briefje zien waar mijn moeders adres op stond. 'Dat is een vreemd adres', zei Damon verbaasd. 'Snap je het niet, ze probeert ons te helpen Klaus te vinden', zei ik. 'Klaus of Katherine?', vroeg Damon. 'Misschien beide', opperde Damon.

'We zoeken het wel uit, maar niet nu', zei ik en ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en we wiegde heen en weer op de maat van de muziek die plotseling stopte.

Caroline stapte in de spotlight van het podium dat gemaakt was voor onze bruiloft.

'Beste Damon, lieve Liza, jullie hebben elkaar lang geleden voor het eerst ontmoet en kennelijk vielen jullie meteen voor elkaar, dat is ons nog een raadsel', zei Caroline.

We lachte net zoals alle mensen in de tent die ons beschermde tegen de eventuele regen die misschien vandaag zou komen in Mystic Falls.

'Nu gaan ze een tijdje weg', zei Caroline. 'Op hun huwelijsreis naar een ver oord, de details zou ik iedereen besparen, maar we weten allemaal wat er vanavond gaat gebeuren', zei Caroline.

Er werd opnieuw gelachend.

'Is dit niet de beste speech ever', zei ik tegen Damon glimlachend. 'Is dit niet de beste bruiloft die Mystic Falls ooit heeft gehad', zei Damon. Hij zoende me.

'Liza, het is nu aan jou om je bosje in de lucht te gooien', zei Caroline en ze hief haar glas op. 'Op de liefde tussen twee mensen die nooit zou vergaan', zei Caroline glimlachend.

'Op de liefde', herhaalde iedereen. Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen en ik zag dat stoere Damon ook zo zijn moment had om de tranen te laten vloeien.

Alle vrouwen gingen achter me staan en ik ging met mijn rug naar hun toe staan en gooide het boeket bloemen. Wie hem ving. Dat was Elena Gilbert. Mijn beste vriendin.

Bonnie, Caroline en Elena omhelsde me en waarschuwde Damon dat hij wel goed op me moest passen.

Damon zei op zijn beurt weer dat ze zich nergens zorgen over hoefde te maken.

'Broertje, op het huwelijk dan maar he', zei Stefan en hij hief zijn glas op. Damon grinnikte. 'Op het huwelijksleven broertje', zei Damon en ze toostte en dronken.

'Matt', zei ik opgewekt toen Matt en Tyler nog even langs kwamen.

'Hee veel plezier in Timboektoe', zei Matt. 'Ja, waar gaan jullie eigenlijk naar toe?', vroeg Tyler. 'Dat horen jullie wel als we terugkomen', zei ik glimlachend.

'Veel plezier en tot gauw weer', zei Matt.

We vertrokken met een limo eerst naar Damon en Stefans huis dat nu ook mijn huis was en ik kleedde me daar om en we pakte wat spullen in en vertrokken naar het vliegveld.

We dronken champagne in de limo. Ik keek in Damons prachtige blauwe ogen. Daar kon je in verdrinken. Ik kuste hem in zijn nek en toen ging ik zo naar boven naar zijn prachtige lippen die zich zo perfect om de mijne sloten.

'Ik ben gelukkig', zei ik. 'Ik ook', zei Damon en hij hield zijn hand onder mijn kin en kuste me opnieuw.


	21. Back In Town

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

Ik had de vrouw van mijn dromen. Mijn leven was voor het eerst sinds jaren compleet. Laat me u voorstellen aan mijn vrouw Liza Salvatore. Ja dat klonk echt goed.

Ik had Alaric voor straf dat hij mijn girl kuste z'n nek gebroken. Oops, maar dat gaf niets aangezien hij die leuke ring om had die hem beschermde tegen de dood.

Liza Salvatore en Damon Salvatore. Jammer dat vampiers geen kinderen kunnen krijgen.

'Hee hottie', zei Liza en ze stond in de deuropening met alleen een van mijn blousjes aan. 'Hee miss Salvatore', zei ik glimlachend. Liza rende op me af en sprong op het bed.

'Dit was de beste reis ever', zei Liza glimlachend.

'Dat weet ik toch', zei ik. 'Damon, wat als we elkaar niet ontmoet hadden, hoe denk je dat het dan gelopen was.

'Jammer dat we nu al terug moeten', zei Liza en ze wreef met haar vingertoppen over mijn blote huid dat meteen tintelde bij haar aanraking.

'Dit is hoe het hoort', zei ik glimlachend. 'Dit is hoe het hoort', herhaalde Liza.

Toen we terug kwamen in Mystic Falls waren we verbaasd hoe we verwelkomd werden door Alaric en Bonnie. Caroline die was er niet. Die was bij Tyler of zoiets. Die hadden een weerwolf probleempje.

'Bonnie!', riep ik en ik omhelsde haar en zette mijn koffers op de grond. 'Liza', zei Bonnie opgelucht. 'Hoe hebben jullie het gehad?', vroeg Alaric.

'Heerlijk, het was veel te lekker daar om weg te gaan, misschien moeten we daar maar permanent gaan wonen', zei Liza glimlachend. Ze sloeg een arm om mijn middel en ik pakte haar hand.

'Kom op, we gaan de anderen laten weten dat we terug zijn', zei Liza en ze omhelsde Alaric nog even vlug en rende op topsnelheid naar de auto van Alaric. Dat was een mooie truck.

'Hee je bent terug', zei Caroline verheugd en ze omhelsde Liza en mij ook.

De burgemeester, de moeder van Tyler kwam op ons af. 'Daar hebben we meneer en mevrouw Salvatore', zei ze opgewekt. 'Damon, ik weet dat jij en je vrouw net terugkomen, maar we hebben gelijk een raad vergadering', zei ze.

'Damon, kunnen we niet even nagenieten', zei Liza smekend. 'Ik moet eerst met mijn vrouw even nagenieten, alstublieft, kan ik vandaag niet een keertje overslaan', zei ik. 'Ik zou het niet vragen als het absoluut noodzakelijk was', zei de burgemeester.

Liza zuchtte.

'Mijn vrouw, ik moet er nog steeds aan wennen dat ik dat kan zeggen', zei ik en ik sloeg een arm om Liza heen en tilde haar op. 'Damon', giechelde ze.

'Vampire love', zei Caroline zwijmelend en zachtjes.

'Hmmm, weet je dat je lief bent', zei Liza tegen me en ik zonk in haar diep donkere bruine ogen.

'Ja, voor jou, meestal niet voor anderen', zei ik glimlachend. 'Dat klopt, misschien is dat wel een van de redenen waarom ik voor je val, naast je geweldige looks natuurlijk', zei Liza en ze drukte een kus op mijn lippen.

Ik smolt helemaal. Haar lippen verdwenen in die van mij.

'Damon Salvatore, mijn man', zei Liza trots. 'Liza Salvatore, mijn vrouw', zei ik ook trots. Ik tilde haar op en zwierde haar door de kamer en we knalde bijna tegen Stefan op die ook binnen kwam.

'Broertje', zei Stefan glimlachend. Ik gaf hem een high five.

'Wat hebben jullie allemaal gedaan?', vroeg Stefan. 'Oh gedronken, seks, heel veel seks en nog eens heel veel seks, plezier gemaakt en veel gezien, het was geweldig', zei Liza vrolijk


	22. Katherine & Klaus

**Liza**

* * *

Damon was naar de raad gegaan om de burgemeester te helpen met de vergadering die hij had en hij had beloofd zo snel mogelijk terug te zijn.

Ik wilde net mijn kleding uitpakken toen ik tegen de grond werd gepind met een hand!

'Elena wat doe je?', vroeg ik. Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Katherine', zei ik hijgend. 'Heel goed, je had het in een keer moeten raden, wie anders valt je aan met een houten staak van de Witte Eik', zei Katherine en ze hield de staak vlak bij mijn hart.

'Niet zo snel Katherine, we hebben haar nog voor later nodig, ze kan niet worden gedwongen omdat ze tweede generatie is, we kunnen alleen de derde generatie dwingen weet je nog, we zouden dus moeten wachten tot haar lieftallige man thuis komt van de vergadering van de raad', zei een stem met een Engels accent dat ik herkende uit duizenden.

Het was niemand minder dan Klaus. 'Laat me haar dan op z'n minst laten verdrinken in de Verbena put', zei Katherine en ze hield haar hoofd scheef. Het was gewoon eng hoe erg ze op Elena leek en Elena was mijn beste vriendin en dat zou pas erg zijn als ik haar en Katherine niet uit elkaar kon halen, maar volgens mij nam niemand mij dat kwalijk als ik me zou vergissen, ik zou zeker weten dat Damon of Stefan zich allebei al een keer vergist hebben.

'Hier, het is maar een pijltje, maar toch, het is het beste als je niet tegenstribbelt', zei Klaus grijnzend en hij gaf het pijltje aan Katherine.

'Doe dit niet, je weet niet wat je te wachten staat, hij is mijn man op dit moment, liefde overwint alles, dat weet je toch', zei ik wanhopig. 'Oh hou je mond toch, dat gewauwel van jou en je huwelijksleven hoef ik niet te horen, oh wacht nog een ding, gefeliciteerd dat je eindelijk Damon voor je hebt gewonnen, al heeft het meer dan 100 jaar geduurd', zei Katherine voordat ze het pijltje in mijn nek stak.

Ik voelde mezelf zwakker worden en ik zakte in elkaar.

Ik kwam pas weer bij toen ik op een bed in mijn eigen kelder lag. Stefan en Damon hadden die alleen voor noodgevallen, voor als er een van de twee doorsloeg, het is mooi van pas gekomen toen we Klaus in handen hadden, maar hij was weer ontsnapt, hij is van de 1e generatie en heel moeilijk te doden.

'We hebben Rebekah nodig om de taak te voltooien', hoorde ik met mijn scherpe vampier oren.

'Hmmm, waarom moeten we haar tot leven wekken', zei Katherine. 'Gewoon, is er weer eens wat te beleven hier in deze stad', zei Klaus.

'Rebekah, toch niet die vervelende broer van je Finn of Elija of zo, die Elija is zo'n heilig boontje', zei Katherine.

'Aha, ze is wakker', zei Katherine en ik hoorde haar naar beneden komen. 'Waar is Damon', zei ik suffig. Ik zweette helemaal van die stomme Verbena.

Ik had altijd Verbena geslikt, kleine beetjes zodat ik er immuun voor was, maar dat hielp kennelijk niet wanneer je helemaal werd ondergespoten met dat spul.

'Waar is mijn vrouw!', hoorde ik Damon boven zeggen.

'Ach wat schattig, hij zegt vrouw, dat moet vast wennen zijn, zowel voor jou als voor hem', zei Katherine grijnzend.

'Katherine, we waren ooit beste vriendinnen', zei ik. 'Dat was voordat je mij verraadde door me niet meer te helpen met wat ik moest doen', zei Katherine.

'Je wilde beide Salvatores gebruiken, ik kon dat niet toestaan, ik was voor Damon gevallen, je moet het verleden toch echt een keertje loslaten', zei ik en ik kwam een beetje overeind.

'Horen wie het zegt, je moet het verleden loslaten, jij bent met het verleden getrouwd', zei Katherine sarcastisch.

'Damon!', riep ik. 'Liza!', riep Damon van boven. 'Hou je mond', zei Katherine woest.

'Ben je bang dat een 2e en 3e generatie het niet tegen een 1e generatie kan opnemen', zei ik grijnzend en ik ging nog wat rechterop zitten. Dit was toch wel vermakend om Katherine hier te zien zweten.

'Ik ben nergens bang voor, dat zou je toch moeten weten na al die jaren', zei Katherine.

'Kath, doe wel voorzichtig, we hebben haar nodig', zei Klaus. 'Waarvoor heb je mijn vrouw nodig?', hoorde ik Damon zeggen.

'Alles op zijn tijd, Katherine, breng haar maar hierheen', zei Klaus. Katherine sleepte me mee naar boven.

'Is dit nou wat je doet, het slaafje spelen van de hybride Klaus', zei ik kreunend. 'Heel wat beter dan het slaafje van jou of de Salvatore, mevrouw Dawson', zei Katherine. 'Het is Salvatore, Liza Salvatore', zei ik tandenknarsend.

'Waar heb je haar nou voor nodig', zei Damon toen ik op de bank werd neergezet. 'Maak een beweging en je bent er geweest', zei Katherine.

'Goed, we hebben Damon hier nodig om Rebekah tot leven te wekken, daarvoor moet ze eerst gevonden worden', zei Klaus.

'En waarom zou ik je helpen', zei Damon sarcastisch. 'Omdat ik je anders zou dwingen om te helpen en daarna je lieftallige vrouw te vermoorden of andersom als ze zich verdedigd, wat ze zeker zou doen', zei Klaus.

'Goed, ik help, maar laat mijn vrouw met rust', zei Damon tandenknarsend.

'Best, als je maar weet wat ik kan doen, laat haar maar Katherine', zei Klaus. 'Maar ik had net zoveel lol', zei Katherine. 'Oh mijn liefste Katherine, altijd zo vol met wraak', zei Klaus en hij streelde Katherine door haar haar.

'We brengen je man weer veilig terug zodra hij zijn taak heeft gedaan', zei Klaus grijnzend. Met die laatste blik verlieten Damon, Klaus en Katherine huize Salvatore.


	23. A View To Kill

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

'Je verpest lekker mijn moment, Klaus', zei ik sarcastisch. 'Ja, nog gefeliciteerd trouwens, geweldige vangst zo'n vrouw als Liza Dawson, oh sorry, het was nu Salvatore geworden is het niet', zei Klaus en nu was het zijn beurt om sarcastisch te doen.

'Oh screw you, ik weet niet precies wat je met me gaat doen, maar het kan niet veel goeds zijn, hoe lang ben je van plan me hier te houden?', vroeg ik.

'Tot we Rebekah hebben gewekt, dan ben je weer vrij om te gaan, tenzij je een ontsnappingspoging doet, dan beheersen wij je gedachten en laten we jullie twee pas getrouwde het letterlijk uitvechten', zei Klaus schouderophalend.

'Ik bedoel, wat een meesterplan zeg, Rebekah uit het dodenrijk halen, daar kom je ver mee, was zij niet de meest gevoelige persoon van jullie hele familie, was zij niet diegene die een relatie met een vampier jager kreeg', zei ik een poging Klaus zo geïrriteerd mogelijk te maken.

'Zij was ook degene die voor je broertje Stefan viel', zei Klaus. 'Ja, waarom heb je hem niet gewoon gebruikt om Rebekah uit het dodenrijk te halen', zei ik verbaasd.

'Omdat ze hem meteen vermoord als ze hem ziet, jij bent de andere Salvatore die haar misschien een beetje kan kalmeren als het moet', zei Klaus.

'Hmmm, wat een plan, waar is ze precies?', vroeg ik.

'Oh het is niet ver meer, zie je ik wilde niet dat iemand erachter komt dat ik mijn dode familie in een garage bewaar, daarom heb ik een paar bewakers tot me moeten winnen met behulp van die gedachte onder mijn controle houden, dat is echt een gaven van een vampier, en ik ben een hybride', zei Klaus.

'Een hele enge hybride', mompelde ik.

'Sorry wat zei je, ik hoorde dat laatste niet helemaal', zei Klaus.

'Aha, je gaat op de gevoelige tour', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nee dat nooit, neem dat maar van mij aan', zei Klaus en hij pinde mij vast aan auto dat begon te loeien.

'Kom op, voordat mensen erop af komen', zei Katherine.

'Wat is er voor jou baat bij?', vroeg ik verbaasd aan Katherine. 'Dat zou jij wel willen weten nietwaar', zei Katherine boosaardig en ze schudde haar hoofd en liep met haar neus in de wind weg.

'Altijd nog even arrogant, als je denkt dat ze je helpt Klaus, heb je het mis, Katherine past altijd op zichzelf en kijkt niet uit voor anderen, ze is egoïstisch en zelfingenomen', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik, misschien is dat ook de reden dat we samenwerken', zei Klaus en hij liet mij los en ik trok mijn leren jas recht.

'Waar ligt die zus van jou eigenlijk begraven', zei ik een poging om Klaus zijn aandacht te trekken.

'Dat zou jij wel willen weten he, je krijgt het ook te weten, als we er zijn', zei Klaus.

'Mijn vrouw gaat het niet leuk vinden', mompelde ik. 'Ah de lieftallige Liza Dawson', zei Katherine opgewekt. 'Salvatore', zei ik met op elkaar geklemde kaken.

'Voelt het nog onwennig om haar "je vrouw" te noemen, had zij niet iets met Mason Lockwood gehad, waar is die gozer gebleven, ik mocht hem wel', zei Katherine. 'Ik heb hem gedood', zei ik en ik voelde een soort van triomf. 'Oh nou dat is jammer', zei Katherine teleurgesteld en nu voelde ik nog meer triomf.

'Kom kom, we gaan de hele verkeerde kant op met dit gesprek, misschien moeten we je je mond dicht tapen, gewoon op de ouderwetse manier zodat je gewoon een keertje je kop houdt', zei Klaus.

'Niet zo'n handig idee Klaus, ik heb nog een hele hoop met meneer Salvatore te bespreken', zei Katherine. 'Oh ja, wat dan?', vroeg Klaus nieuwsgierig. Hij ging erbij zitten.

Ik zuchtte diep, iets zei me dat dit nog heel lang ging duren voordat we aankwamen bij zus Rebekah.


	24. Panic At House Salvatore

**Liza**

* * *

Ik belde Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan en Alaric zodra ik de kans had. Ze kwamen allemaal direct hierheen. Alaric zat tegenover me en Elena en Caroline aan beide kanten naast me. Bonnie liep te ijsberen.

'Bonnie ga alsjeblieft zitten, er is niets wat je nu kunt doen, als Damon probeert weg te komen dan worden zijn gedachten onder controle gebracht van Klaus en dan moeten wij elkaar uit moorden', zei ik zuchtend.

'Wat!', riep Alaric uit. 'Ja, zo wreed is hij, Klaus en Katherine werken samen, nou ik er bij nadenk, het is eigenlijk niet zo'n heel gek koppel', zei ik zacht.

'Ik wist wel dat Katherine gek was, maar zo gek', zei Stefan langzaam. 'Gek is netjes gezegd Stef', zei ik zacht. Elena legde een hand op mijn schoot. 'Het komt goed, we moeten die Rebekah gewoon opnieuw het graf in jagen, maar voor we dat kunnen doen hebben we eerst die stomme dolk nodig en dat spul van de Witte Eik, het enige wat een Originele vampier het zwijgen doet.

'Het spijt me dat ze dit jullie aan doet', zei Stefan zacht. 'Het is toch zeker niet jou schuld', zei ik en ik stond op en liep ook rondjes net als Bonnie en ik merkte dat het eigenlijk wel hielp om in beweging te blijven.

'Kan jij niet een van je beschermingsspreuken over Damon uitspreken waardoor zijn gedachten niet beheerst kunnen worden.

'Kan niet, niet als er een Originele in het spel is', zei Bonnie zuchtend. 'Kan je het niet proberen?', vroeg ik smekend. 'Het kan mijn dood worden als ik een Originele tegenwerk met magie', zei Bonnie. 'Oh, sorry', zei ik en ik zuchtte en plofte op de bank naast Alaric neer.

'We moeten toch een soort van plan hebben', zei ik en ik sloeg gefrustreerd met mijn handen op de bank neer. Alaric pakte mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen. 'Alaric ik...', begon ik.

'Rustig alsjeblieft, we hebben zo niets aan je', zei Alaric. 'Alaric heeft gelijk, zo kunnen we geen plan maken als de helft van ons al in paniek raakt wanneer er nog niet eens iets is gebeurd', zei Elena.

'Waar heb je het over, er is van alles gebeurd, Damon is meegenomen door Originele vampiers en Katherina Petrova Pierce', zei Caroline met wilde gebaren met haar handen.

'Eh hoe weet jij haar volledige naam?', vroeg Stefan verbaasd. 'Oh dat heb jij een keertje gezegd', zei Caroline vlug. 'Oh', zei Stefan en hij liet zijn hand in de lucht hangen.

'Ik mis Damon', zei ik en ik liet mijn hoofd op Alarics schouder hangen. Hij pakte me stevig vast. 'Haal je niets in je hoofd', zei ik vlug. 'Ik denk helemaal niets', zei Alaric met glimmende ogen.

'We weten dus niet wat we moeten doen, we kunnen alleen maar afwachten', zei ik en ik liet mijn hoofd op Alarics schoot vallen en ging languit op de bank liggen. 'We kunnen niets doen, ook al zouden we willen', zei Bonnie en ze ging eindelijk zitten tussen Caroline en Elena zitten.

'Ik wil even zeggen dat Damon er echt wel uitkomt', zei Alaric en hij ging met zijn vingertoppen over mijn arm. Ik voelde niets. Ik kon alleen maar aan Damon denken die zat opgescheept met Klaus en Katherine.


	25. Run Katherine Pierce, Run

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

We waren aangekomen bij het huis van Klaus zelf. Hij had de doodskist van zijn zus in zijn eigen huis, in een kelder weliswaar, maar dat was echt ziek. Je eigen familie, dode familielid in je huis houden voor bewaring. Dat ging mij zelfs te ver. Ik zou Stefan gewoon naar een begraafplaats hier in Mystic Falls begraven. Wel zo beleefd, dat is wat hij zou willen.

'We zijn er', zei Klaus en hij keek naar de doodskist. 'Ga je gang, open hem maar', zei Klaus dreigend. Katherine keek zonder enige emoties naar de kist.

'Goed, jij trekt de dolk eruit Damon Salvatore, kunnen we eens kijken wat er gaat gebeuren, de reden waarom we jou hebben gebruikt is niet relevant voor jou om te weten, als mijn zusje woedend is dat ze meer dan 900 jaar in een kist heeft gelegen dan kan ze dat fijn afreageren op jou, ik heb er eigenlijk spijt van dat ik je broertje niet heb gevraagd, hadden Stefan en Rebekah niet iets in de jaren 20', zei Klaus grijnzend.

'Ik weet niet zoveel meer van de jaren 20, daar heb jij wel voor gezorgd he Klaus', zei ik woest en ik deed de kist open en rukte de dolk uit Rebekah. 'Zo, mijn taak is klaar, ik kan nu naar huis gaan', zei ik nonchalant.

'Nou dat dacht ik toch echt even van niet', zei Klaus grinnikend. 'Ben je vergeten wat hij zei mijn lieve Damon, hij zei dat jij er moest zijn wanneer zij wakker zou worden', zei Katherine en ze liep op me af. Ik kreeg een tintelend gevoel toen ze dat deed. Het was alsof ze aan het flirten met me was, maar tegelijkertijd me aan het bedreigen.

'Ik heb die stomme dolk er toch uitgehaald', zei ik. 'Kijk, je kan wegrennen, maar dat heeft geen enkel effect, ik ben namelijk een hybride, die is twintig keer sneller dan dat jij bent en ik beheers jou gedachten en dan zeg ik tegen je dat jij en jou vrouw Liza Salvatore elkaar mogen uitmoorden en het maakt me geen biet uit wie er sterft', zei Klaus.

'Hoe kan iemand zo harteloos zijn', mompelde ik. 'Pardon', zei Klaus. 'Ik zeg niets', zei ik vlug. Ik wist dat ik Klaus niet kwader moest maken dan dat hij al is.

Langzaam werd Rebekah wakker. Haar haar dat aan het grijzen was in de kist werd weer blond en haar boezem werd weer voller. Alles werd levendiger en haar kleur kwam weer terug in haar gezicht.

'Hallo klein zusje', zei Klaus van een afstandje. Woedend kwam Rebekah, zoals voorspelt, op hem af. 'Jij, jij hebt mij neergestoken met de dolk en me voor 900 jaar in een kist laten zitten, hoe heb je het lef om uberhoubt tegen me te praten', zei Rebekah woedend en ze sprak nog een beetje met een accent dat ze had overgehouden toen ze in de jaren 20 leefde.

'Rustig maar zusje, ik heb een cadeautje voor je, de Salvatore broeders zijn terug in Mystic Falls, dit hier is Damon Salvatore, hij is pas getrouwd, nog geen maand geleden als ik me niet vergis, zijn broer Stefan is ook terug in de stad', zei Klaus.

'Stefan', zei Rebekah en ze keek om naar mij. Ik knikte een beetje radeloos. Ik wist dat het geen zin had om net te doen alsof het niet waar was, Rebekah was een vrouw, en vrouwen komen altijd overal achter. Hoe goed je het ook probeert te verbergen. Zelfs al ben je een vampier, het maakt niets uit, ze komen overal achter, dat is een les dat voor mannen erg belangrijk is.

'En jij, wat moet jij hier', zei Rebekah tegen Katherine. 'Dit is Katherine Petrova Pierce', zei Klaus Katherine voorstellend.

'Ja dat weet ik', zei Rebekah grof tegen haar broer. 'Maar waarom is ze hier, wat moet ze hier in ons huis?', vroeg Rebekah. 'Dat vraag ik me nu eigenlijk ook af, Katherine, waarom ga je niet heel gauw hier vandaan, je hebt genoeg gedaan', zei Klaus.

'Maar we hadden een deal', zei Katherine. 'Dat was voordat Rebekah hier was, nu Rebekah hier is zou ik als de wiedeweer weg zijn als ik jou was, jij hebt hier namelijk helemaal niets te zoeken', zei Klaus.

'Nee inderdaad niet', zei Rebekah en ze ging wijdbeens voor Katherine staan. 'Maar...', begon Katherine.

'Ik tel tot vijf en dan ben je weg voordat ik je opnieuw achterna kom en je leven tot een hel maak', zei Klaus. Dat hoefde niemand twee keer tegen Katherine te zeggen. Ze wierp een blik op mij en flitste daarna weg in vampier topsnelheid.

'Goed Damon, jij kan ook gaan, terug naar je geliefde Liza Dawson, oh sorry Salvatore natuurlijk', zei Klaus en hij haalde zijn schouders op en draaide zich om en ging met Rebekah praten die er zo te zien erg woest uit zag.

Ook ik liet het me geen twee keer zeggen toen Klaus zei dat ik kon gaan. Mijn leven zou hij niet vergallen. Echt niet. Ik heb net een vrouw gevonden en ik kan me eindelijk gaan settelen hier in Mystic Falls. Dat ging ik echt niet op het spel zetten voor een een of andere gestoorde gek die het leven van anderen graag een hel maakte. No way.


	26. Let Me Ask You This One Little Thing

**Liza**

* * *

'Is Katherine Pierce nog steeds aanwezig in ons kleine stadje Mystic Falls', zei ik toen ik tevreden op Damons borst leunde dat op en neer ging.

'Nee, zij is gevlucht, lafaard, maar zij heeft niet wat ik heb, een vrouw, een geliefde, een familie', zei Damon en hij streelde door mijn zwarte haar.

Ik glimlachte breed. Damon had er gelukkig niets aan overgehouden en dat was precies de bedoeling geweest van ons briljante niet uitgevoerde plan.

'Kan ik een ding vragen Damon', zei ik. 'Alles Liza', zei Damon glimlachend. 'Wanneer wist je dat ik de ware voor jou was en niet Katherine?', vroeg ik.

'Omdat iedere keer wanneer ik bij jou ben, iedere keer wanneer jij mij aanraakte, jij mij raakte en Katherine niet, niet meer althans, ik weet dat dat je een tijd dwars heeft gezeten, zeker omdat ze nu terug is, nou ja een soort van dan, maar je hoeft je nergens zorgen over te maken, ik voel helemaal niets voor die trut, ze is echt het ergste wat deze aarde ooit kan overkomen', zei Damon.

'Oké, het is me duidelijk', zei ik glimlachend en ik zoende hem. Ik zat nu bovenop hem en ik deed zijn shirt over zijn hoofd uit. Het was waarschijnlijk niet erg elegant gedaan, maar Damons lichaam was te sexy om te zien in een shirt.

'Zo dus dit is je vrouw Damon', zei een stem achter ons. Het was iemand die ik kende. Iemand die Damon kende. Het was Elija Mickealson. De broer van Klaus en Rebekah.

'Elija', zei Damon hijgend en ik ging vlug van Damon af, blij dat ik zelf nog niets had uit getrokken.

'Elija', zei ik en ik was net zo verbaasd als Damon.

'Ik dacht dat jij voorlopig niet meer in Mystic Falls kwam, zeker niet nu onze lieftallige Katherine Pierce is verdwenen naar de horizon', zei Damon en hij hield zijn hoofd schuin.

'Eindelijk maken wij kennis, dat werd tijd mevrouw Salvatore', zei Elija. 'Hij is anders wel de enige die me meteen mevrouw Salvatore noemt', zei ik opgewekt.

Ik schudde de hand van Elija. Elija was niet de slechte broer, integendeel, hij was een man van eer. Hij was noch goed, noch slecht, hij was er tussenin.

'Elija wat brengt jou hier?', vroeg ik. 'Jou eigenlijk, ik wilde met mijn eigen ogen zien wie de vrouw van Damon Salvatore was', zei Elija. 'En nu heb je me gezien en wat ga je nu doen, wat zijn je plannen', zei ik.

'Dat is voor mij een weet en voor jullie om uit te zoeken', zei Elija. 'Laat je door mij niet storen', voegde hij eraan toe toen hij zich omdraaide en de deur achter zich dicht deed.

'Waar was dat goed voor', zei ik verbluft. 'Hij wilde gewoon mijn ontzettende sexy vrouw zien en je hoorde wat hij zei, laat j door mij niet storen, dus waar waren we gebleven', zei Damon.

'Ik ben niet meer in de stemming, ik wil weten waar al die ondode Originele vampiers vandaan komen', zei ik.

'Aw, alsjeblieft', smeekte Damon. 'Nou we hebben nog wel 10 minuutjes denk ik', zei ik grijnzend toen ik Damons smekende gezicht zag.


	27. Angels & Demons

**Liza**

* * *

De daaropvolgende dagen was ik nogal op mijn hoede. Die paar Originele vampiers die loslopen in Mystic Falls, dat is net alsof je een wilde tijger midden in de stad hebt die iedereen die hij tegenkomt aanvalt, zonder enig excuus.

Ik kwam Elija nog een keer tegen. In het verleden, heel erg in het verleden, dat betekent, meer dan 100 jaar terug had ik hem voor het eerst ontmoet toen Katherine nog mijn vriendin was. Elija viel meteen voor Katherine, maar een van zijn andere broers ook. Dat werd een heel gevecht en ik maakte dat ik weg kwam. Damon en ik zagen elkaar een lange tijd niet meer. Ik was ook niet meer in Mystic Falls te vinden. Er was geen haar op mijn hoofd die er aan dacht om terug te komen. Tot nu.

Damon was ondertussen met andere zaakjes met zijn broer bezig. Hij had geen idee waar ik mee bezig was en ik had geen idee waar hij mee bezig was. Iets zei me dat ik dat ook niet hoefde te weten en me er niet mee wilde bemoeien.

Stefan daarintegen zat ook niet bepaald stil. Hij en Elena waren al een aantal stappen verder gegaan met hun relatie en Elena vertelde me ieder detail wanneer ik niet aan het werk was met wat ik ook aan het doen was. School had ik al een tijdje laten verzwakken, maar dat ging ik ondertussen ook weer oppakken, ik wilde met deze mensen slagen, met deze mensen alleen.

Elena en ik liepen deze dag rustig in de zon. Ik had uiteraard mijn super beschermende ring om waardoor ik niet verbrandde in de zon en tot as zou vergaan.

'Hoe bevalt het huwelijksleven?', vroeg Elena glimlachend en we lagen languit op het gras naar de strakblauwe lucht te kijken.

'Het huwelijksleven bevalt me goed', zei ik en ik glimlachte naar de zon toe en die keek breed glimlachend terug.

'Is eh Damon een beetje goed?', vroeg Elena grijnzend.

'Jazeker, als je dat inderdaad bedoelt', zei ik lachend.

'Dat bedoel ik inderdaad', zei Elena en ze stond op en ik liep met haar mee. 'Please, laat je vampier snelheid nog een keer zien', zei Elena.

'Dat heb je Stefan toch al duizend keer zien doen?', vroeg ik grijnzend. 'Ja, maar jij bent ook zo cool als je het doet', zei Elena.

Ik zoefde op topsnelheid naar een boom die 3 km. verderop stond en weer in een flits was ik terug bij Elena. 'Wauw, dat is zo cool, Twilight doet die trucjes ook weet je dat, alleen dat dwanggedachten niet en de ring in de zon, dus nou ja, eigenlijk alleen het vampier zijn en snelheid', zei Elena nadenkend.

'Ik heb het al eens eerder gezegd geloof ik, maar Twilight is grote onzin, het staat vol baggerpraatjes die niemand wil geloven. Edward is zo bezitterig met die Bella, echt een groot gezeur', zei ik grijnzend.

'Oké, ik neem aan dat jij geen fan bent', zei Elena lachend.

'Nee, dat klopt, ik ben geen fan nee, en dat glinsteren in de zon is ook onzin, zie jij mij glinsteren in de zon als ik mijn shirt uit doe, of sexy Damon die zijn shirt uit doet', zei ik grijnzend.

'Nee', zei Elena en ze lachte nog steeds.

Ik hoorde plotseling rennende voetstappen in mijn richting.

'Liza kijk uit!', riep Damon. Ik kon nog net wegspringen toen Tyler Lockwood met te lijf ging. 'Wat krijgen we...', begon ik verbaasd. 'Hij is een weerwolf, je kan een weerwolf beet niet overleven', zei Elena vlug. 'Heeft Stefan dat vertelt', zei ik en ik keek hoe Tyler opnieuw op me afstormde en ik hem met mijn super snelheid ontweek.

'Ja, Damon weet het ook', zei Elena.

'Goed, best, ik kijk wel uit, is hij niet die nieuwe hybride die gek is op Caroline?', vroeg ik aan Elena. 'Ja, dat is hij, waarom valt hij jou aan?', vroeg Elena. Het leek wel alsof er niets gebeurde. Integendeel.

'Elena kijk uit!', riep Damon toen half weerwolf half vampier Tyler haar wilde grijpen. Elena was helaas niet zo snel en werd gepakt.

'Wat heb ik jou ooit gedaan?', vroeg ik verbouwereerd. 'Jij hebt oom Mason vermoord', zei Tyler grommend alsof hij nu al de grote boze wolf was in kleren.

'Helemaal niet, ik vond je oom Mason leuk, waar heb je het over', zei ik verbaasd.

'Ik heb toch gezegd, ik heb hem vermoord', zei Damon grimmig en hij pakte Tyler bij zijn nek en draaide die om.

'Goed, nu zullen we hem wel helemaal woedend hebben gemaakt', zei ik en nu was het mijn beurt om grimmig te zijn.

'Leuk hoor je weerwolf vriendje van vroeger, maar niet heus', zei Damon sarcastisch en hij tilde Tyler op en dumpte hem in de achterbak van zijn auto.

'Hey, ik zeg ook niets over jou ex, Katherine, dat is ook al zo'n fijne meid', zei ik woedend.

'Jongens rustig alsjeblieft', zei Elena die de vrede probeerde te bewaren.

Ik stapte in de auto.

'Wat doe je?', vroeg Damon. 'Waar lijkt het op, ik ga mee', zei ik. 'Ik ook', zei Elena. 'Oh daar komt niets van in, Liza is een vampier, jij bent een mens Elena, je kunt gemakkelijk gewond raken', zei Damon met bezorgdheid in zijn stem.

'Jij niet dan, een weerwolf beet is voldoende om een van jullie te verzwakken', zei Elena gesmoord.

'Goed dan, maar Stefan zou dit niet leuk vinden', zei Damon waarschuwend.


	28. Two Preditors

**Liza**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood werd kuchend en kreunend wakker op de bank van de Salvatores. Bonnie was er ook bij voor heksen back-up.

Stefan en Damon waren in actie gekomen en Elena en ik stonden op de achtergrond, maar daar was ik niet van plan om te blijven staan. Tyler was tenslotte een actie tegen mij begonnen.

'Wat was je van plan?', vroeg ik dwingend. 'Liza blijf erbuiten', zei Damon op zijn beurt weer dwingend. 'Nee, ik blijf er niet buiten, wat denk je nou, hij viel mij aan hoor', zei ik en ik liep richting Tyler.

'Wat was je in hemelsnaam aan het doen, je kent me al weet ik veel hoe lang, sinds de middelbare', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Jij hebt Mason vermoord', gromde Tyler.

'Nee, ik heb Mason liefgehad, niet vermoord, er is een verschil tussen die twee', zei ik.

'Liefgehad?', vroeg Tyler verbluft. 'Ja, liefgehad, het is niet onmogelijk hoor, een weerwolf en een vampier samen, je moet wel heel voorzichtig zijn, maar dat geeft niet', zei ik grijnzend. Tyler zakte weer terug op de bank. Kennelijk was het voor een weerwolf iets pijnlijker om je de nek om te draaien dan voor een vampier.

'Tyler, ze heeft niets misdaan', zei Damon vlug. 'Sorry, maar ik wilde graag een paar dingen duidelijk hebben', zei Tyler mopperend en hij zat eindelijk rechtop.

'Dat hoeft nog niet te betekenen dat je haar meteen kan aanvallen', zei Stefan wijzend naar mij. 'Nee, goed daar hebben jullie dan een punt bij', mopperde Tyler nog steeds niet tevreden.

'Waarom denk je dat ik hier ben, terug in de stad bedoel ik', zei ik. 'Omdat ik wil liefhebben', zei ik. 'En dat heb ik', zei ik. 'Waarom ga je dan niet weg?', vroeg Tyler.

'Omdat ik me hier heel goed voel Tyler en daar zou jij je bij neer moeten leggen, hoe dan ook', zei ik.

'Waarom geen wapenstilstand, of nog beter, gewoon de oorlog voorbij', zei Damon sarcastisch.

'Weerwolven en vampiers zijn al jaren in oorlog met elkaar, het wordt tijd dat we de bijl er bij neer leggen', zei Stefan knikkend naar zijn broer.

'Ja, maar dan moeten jullie maar geen nieuwe crieeren en die weer vermoorden, wat dacht je van Vickie, die ben ik echt niet vergeten hoor', zei Tyler.

'Vickie, wie is Vickie?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Oh, je hebt haar de details nog niet vertelt toen je hier net aankwam', zei Tyler.

'Waar heeft hij het over Damon, vertel het me, ik dacht dat ik je voor het eerst in Mystic Falls was toen ik je trof in die steeg achter The Grill', zei ik.

'Eh nou, eh ik was al een tijdje in de stad en ik had je ook al gezien, alleen jij mij nog niet', zei Damon.

'Goed, als jullie dit nou eens fijn gaan uitpraten dan denk ik dat ik er maar vandoor ga', zei Tyler en hij wilde opstaan, maar hij werd door Stefan weer terug op de bank geduwd.

'Zitten jij, wij zijn nog helemaal niet uitgepraat, tot we een wapenstilstand hebben op zijn minst, zijn we nog niet uitgepraat', zei Stefan.

'Goed, moet ik eerst luisteren naar die onzin', zei Tyler en hij wees naar Damon en mij.

'Oh hou je mond, je bent in geen positie om eisen te stellen, dit is ons huis, het huis van de Salvatores', zei ik woedend en ik keek Damon aan.

'Damon, jij wist dus dat ik in de stad was en jij kwam niet eens naar me toe, toen je wist waar ik was?', vroeg ik en ik voelde me met de minuut bozer worden.

'Eh ja', zei Damon en je zag hem een beetje star voor zich uit kijken.

'Damon, ik praat tegen je, nou ja, we doen het straks wel, dan kan ik tegen je schelden, eerst dit stuk verdriet hier', zei ik en ik keek Tyler aan.

Tyler keek me kwaad aan.

'Goed, wapenstilstand dan?', vroeg Tyler zuchtend. 'Wapenstilstand', zei Stefan en hij gaf Tyler het eerst een hand, toen ik en toen Damon.

Ik zat met mijn trouwring te spelen.

'Ze gaat je uitfoeteren nietwaar', zei Tyler tegen Damon. 'Oh praat me er niet van', zei Damon en ik glimlachte naar hem om daarmee te zeggen dat hij gelijk had.


	29. A Fight Between Two Lovers

**Liza**

* * *

'Oké, ik laat jullie dit uitvechten', zei Stefan en hij liep weg samen met Elena die naar me knikte.

'Goed, ga los', zei Damon.

'JIJ IDIOOT, JE WIST DAT IK HIER IN MYSTIC FALLS WAS! WAAROM BEN JE NIET NAAR ME TOEGEKOMEN?!', riep ik.

'SORRY HOOR, MAAR MIJN BROER EN IK WAREN IN OORLOG!', riep Damon terug. 'HE, JIJ BENT NIET IN DE POSITIE OM TE SCHREEUWEN, IK WEL, IK HEB ZO LANG OP JE GEWACHT EN WAT, ALS IK NIET NAAR JE TERUG WAS GEKOMEN, WAT HAD JE DAN GEDAAN!', riep ik.

'WAAR HEB JE HET OVER, WE ZIJN NU TOCH SAMEN, VOOR ALTIJD!', riep Damon.

Ik duwde hem op het bed en kuste hem. 'STOMME ZAK', zei ik grijnzend. 'Idioot', zei Damon glimlachend. Hij zoende me.

'Zo is de oorlog voorbij, oh ja ik zie het', zei Stefan en hij maakte meteen rechtsomkeer.

Ik grinnikte en trok Damon weer overeind.

'Waarom nou, kunnen we niet nog even...', begon Damon. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Als dit mijn straf is, dan leg ik me daar helaas noodgedwongen bij neer', zei Damon zo neerslachtig dat ik moest lachen.

We lagen samen languit op bed.

'Nog even een vraagje, waarom ben je niet meteen naar me toe gekomen, ik ben niet boos of zo, gewoon benieuwd?', vroeg ik.

'Ik ben niet meteen naar je toe gekomen omdat ik niet zeker wist of je me wilde zien, dat was een van de redenen, toen je me tegenkwam in de steeg schrok ik wel, maar ik werd ook meteen op slag weer verliefd op je, dat schijn ik altijd te hebben als ik je opnieuw tegenkom, vandaar dat het me een goede zet leek om je nou eindelijk eens ten huwelijk te vragen', zei Damon.

'Dat is inderdaad een goede zet van je geweest, maar je broer en jij waren in oorlog, hoezo waren', zei ik verbaasd.

'Nou we hadden nog steeds ruzie over Katherine, maar dat hebben we bijgelegd toen ik Elena hielp met haar broer Jeremy, Jeremy had Vickie gezien toen ze een vampier was. Al dat gedoe is mijn schuld, ik heb Vickie een vampier gemaakt omdat ik me verveelde toenertijd. Als ik had geweten dat ze Jeremy bijna vermoorde of Elena, maar ik deed het uit pure verveling en om mijn broer het leven zuur te maken', zei Damon goudeerlijk.

'Oké, ik wist wel wie Vickie was, maar iedereen zei dat ze de stad uit was en nooit meer zou terugkomen, dat is ze in feite ook, maar het is het ook weer niet', zei ik.

'Precies, ik verbaas me iedere keer weer hoe jij het toch weer voor elkaar krijgt om mij te vergeven voor al die verschrikkelijke dingen die ik heb gedaan', zei Damon.

'Ik heb ook niet zulke prachtige dingen gedaan, ik heb bijvoorbeeld mijn familie omgelegd', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Heb je daar spijt van, voel je daardoor ongelukkig?', vroeg Damon.

'Ik voel me daar soms wel ongelukkig door, dat geef ik toe en ik heb soms ook spijt en soms denk ik ook weer waarom het niet anders had kunnen gaan, waarom konden we niet gewoon in een goede harmonie met elkaar leven', zei ik.

'Je bedoelt als een normale familie, volgens mij is dat onmogelijk als je vampier bent, volgens mij is er geen enkele vampier familie die zijn of haar familieleden niet heeft geprobeerd te vermoorden', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Zoals jij en je broer bijvoorbeeld', zei ik ook grijnzend.

'Precies, onder andere', zei ik.

'Als je nog meer vragen hebt dan moet je ze stellen, ik zou ze allemaal eerlijk beantwoorden', zei Damon.

'Ik weet dat je altijd eerlijk naar mij bent, daarom hou ik ook zoveel van je', zei ik.

'Ik hou ook heel veel van jou en ik wil jou in geen miljoen jaar kwijt, als we zo lang leven', zei Damon lachend.

Ik begon te lachen toen hij me ging kietelen en begon niet veel later om genade te smeken.


	30. Tears & Happieness

**Liza**

* * *

Wanneer ik alleen met Damon was waren er momenten bij die ik nooit en ten nimmer meer wilde vergeten. Hij was mijn alles. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder met hem moest.

De Originele vampiers kwamen ook steeds dichterbij en dan hadden we Katherine nog, dat jaloerse kreng die zo laf was om meteen weg te rennen.

'Damon, moeten we ons zorgen gaan maken over die Originele vampiers?', vroeg ik. 'Volgens mij zijn ze iets van plan, maar ik weet niet wat het is, je moet niet vergeten dat Klaus nog altijd ons kan gebruiken voor wat hij nodig heeft', zei Damon zacht. Hij streelde door mijn donkere haar.

'Ik moet je wat vertellen', zei ik en ik voelde een steek in mijn buik zo'n pijn deed het om te vertellen.

'Ga je gang', zei Damon en hij leunde op zijn zij om me beter aan te kunnen kijken.

Ik haalde diep adem en was tegelijkertijd bang hoe Damon zou reageren, want als ik dit zou zeggen ging ons hele leven veranderen.

'Ik ben zwanger', zei ik in een adem. Ik zag Damon geschrokken naar me kijken. Hij had zijn ogen wijdopen gesperd van verbazing en schrik.

'Hoe kan dat?', vroeg Damon hortend en stotend.

'Ik heb geen idee', zei ik en ik slikte mijn tranen in. Ik moest niet gaan huilen nu. Nee, niet nu.

'Maar ik dacht dat vampiers niet zwanger konden worden', zei Damon en hij stond op en begon te ijsberen. Iets wat mij nog meer pijn deed.

'Dat dacht ik ook', zei ik.

'Wil je het houden?', vroeg Damon aan mij.

'Jij niet dan?', vroeg ik en er ontsnapte een traan uit mijn ooghoeken.

'Ik weet niet of ik een goede vader zou zijn, ik heb een hele hoop slechte dingen gedaan', zei Damon toen.

'Ik ook, of ben je dat vergeten', zei ik schel.

'Nee dat ben ik zeker niet vergeten', zei Damon vlug.

'Ik weet zeker dat jij een goede vader zou zijn', zei ik en ik stond op en pakte Damons arm. Hij trok zich niet terug.

'Is dit ooit voorgekomen in de geschiedenis der vampiers', zei ik.

'Nee, volgens mij niet', zei Damon.

'Denk je dat we dit kunnen?', vroeg ik en ik duwde hem tegen de muur aan.

'Ik weet zeker dat we dat kunnen', zei Damon en hij zoende me. Ik zoende hem tevreden terug en opgelucht.

'Waar is Alaric eigenlijk, ik moet het hem meteen vertellen en Stefan natuurlijk', zei Damon grijnzend.

Hij pakte mijn hand en zwierde me in het rond. Ik was gelukkig met Damon. Voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik gelukkig met mijn vampierleven.

'Damon Salvatore, ik voel me geweldig, wat fijn dat wij vampiers tegen de ochtendziekte kunnen of zoiets', zei ik grijnzend en ik huppelde op en neer en Damon en ik danste noch steeds.

'Hoe denk je dat het voor de kleine is?', vroeg Damon en hij wees op mijn buik.

'Er valt nog niets te zien joh, er kan nog van alles mis gaan, je vergeet dat dit de eerste keer is in de geschiedenis dat er een vampier zwanger is', zei ik grijnzend.

'Stefan!', riep ik. Ik had niet hoeven roepen, want Stefan kon ons toch al wel horen. Desondanks kwam hij meteen naar boven.

'Jaaaa, wat is het grote nieuws broer', zei Stefan grijnzend.

'Iets zegt me dat je het al weet', zei ik lachend.

'We krijgen een baby', zei Damon en hij glimlachte met zijn scheve glimlach van oor tot oor.

'Maar dat is onmogelijk', zei Stefan verbouwereerd.

'Ik ben duidelijk een uitzondering, zoals Klaus de enige hybride is in de geschiedenis en ik ben de enige vampier die zwanger is', zei ik en ik omhelsde Stefan.

'Wat ontzettend lief', zei Stefan en hij bekeek me van top tot teen.

'Nogmaals, er valt nog niets te zien', zei ik. We huppelde met z'n gedrieend naar beneden waar we stokstijf stil bleven staan.

Er stond niemand minder dan Klaus himself in het midden van de huiskamer samen met zijn broer en zus. Elija en Rebekah.

'Zo, ik geloof dat ik de familie Salvatore moet feliciteren', zei Klaus handenwringend.


	31. Back From The Death

**Liza**

* * *

'Klaus', zei ik ademloos. 'Elija en Rebekah ook, wat een gezelligheid allemaal', zei Damon op z'n Damons.

'Een gezelligheid, dat is het inderdaad', zei Rebekah en ze liep naar voren en schudde haar blonden lange haar in Stefans gezicht. 'Stefan, jou heb ik een lange tijd niet gezien', zei ze.

Ik zag dat Elena er was en Stefan moest blijkbaar naar boven zijn gerend om het nieuws te horen.

'Eh ja, in de jaren 20 was het de laatste keer geloof ik, nou ik moet je teleurstellen, Stefan is op een nieuw dieet, hij is niet meer de ripper die je hebt gekend', zei Damon.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op bij de naam 'Ripper'. Ik vond Stefan allesbehalve een 'Ripper'.

'Je hebt een nieuw schatje gevonden zie ik, ze lijkt precies op Katherine, is ze ook zo van innerlijk', zei Rebekah en ze liep om Elena heen alsof ze een prooi was.

'Hmmm, nee dat niet volgens mij, Katherine was namelijk een zelfingenomen trut', zei Rebekah.

'Jij, jij bent ook softer geworden, ik heb gehoord dat toen je eerst in deze stad kwam je nog gewoon mensenbloed dronk, maar sinds je liefje je is tegengekomen doe je dat niet meer en drink je alleen maar uit die bloedzakken', zei Rebekah.

Klaus liet zijn zus even haar gang gaan. Maar toen maande hij haar tot stilte.

'Weet je wie ik ook nog meer heb teruggebracht van de dood', zei Klaus.

'Nou', zei ik gespannen. 'Elija', zei Klaus en hij gaf zijn broer een klap op zijn schouder en Elija grimaste.

'Elija, aan jou het woord', zei Klaus vredelievend.

'Ik heb niets te zeggen tegen deze mensen broer', zei Elija vermoeid.

'Oké, ook prima, dan houden we het hierbij voorlopig', zei Klaus schouderophalend. 'Kom we gaan, ik kan geen minuut langer naar die stomme kop van Stefan kijken', zei Rebekah en ze schudde weer met haar blonde haar en liep met haar neus in de wind de deur uit.

Elija stond nog wat te dralen, maar ging uiteindelijk ook mee met zijn zus.

'Wij zien dit als een nieuw vriendschapsverband', zei Klaus met een sarcastische buiging.

'Ga naar de hel', zei ik grof.

'Oh oh, je moet je liefje wel in toom houden, dadelijk als de hormonen op gaan spelen kan je het helemaal wel gaan schudden', zei Klaus en triomfantelijk liep hij weg en sloeg de deur met een klap dicht.

'Originele vampiers, ik haat ze', zei Damon ziedend.

'Sorry hoor, maar wat bedoelde Klaus met 'dadelijk als de hormonen op gaan spelen, Damon heeft geen hormonen, dus moet het op jou slaan Liza, wat is er aan de hand', zei Elena.

'Oh Elena, we krijgen een baby, ik ben zwanger', zei ik opgewonden.

'Nee, echt, oh mijn hemel, wat een gelukzaligheid moet het voor jou zijn, ik ben blij dat je niet meer bij ons op school zit, dat je iedereen die jou kende, behalve ik, hebt gezegd dat je nooit op die school hebt gezeten', zei Elena gelukzalig.

'Ik vind het ook helemaal geweldig, ik begrijp het alleen niet zo goed, dat is alles, ik dacht dat vampiers helemaal niet zwanger konden zijn', zei ik.

'Nee, dat dacht ik ook, kunnen we hier niet iemand raadplegen, jammer dat Twilight niet echt bestaat, anders hadden we het Bella en Edward kunnen vragen', zei Stefan.

Ik lachte.

'Kom Damon, we hebben al genoeg ellende voor een dag gehad, we gaan iets leuks doen', zei ik.

'Iets leuks, wat dan?', vroeg Stefan.

'Jullie gaan ook mee, jij en Elena, Caroline en Bonnie', zei ik opgewekt.

'Wat had je in gedachten dan?', vroeg Damon.

'Ja, dat zie je vanzelf wel, het heeft niets met drinken te maken, ik moet je teleurstellen, want ik probeer mijn minimum alcohol percentage te verminderen naar nul, aangezien ik zwanger ben en jij niet', zei ik en ik prikte Damon in zijn buik.

Hij lachte ook en kuste me op mijn voorhoofd, toen op mijn lippen.

'We hebben de laatste tijd wel wat ellende op ons bord gehad, ook veel geluk, voor ons dan', zei ik glunderend en Damon glimlachte naar me. 'Maar ik ben Lyneth en Lily kwijtgeraakt, Damon is bedreigd door een stelletje Originele vampiers die hem hebben gedwongen andere uit het graf te halen, Bonnie heeft ontdekt dat ze een heks is dit jaar, laten we alsjeblieft een dagje helemaal nergens aan denken en genieten', zei ik.

'Dat klinkt als een goed plan', zei Elena glimlachend.

'Dat klinkt goed in de oren', zei Stefan en hij stak zijn arm door die van Elena heen en kuste haar.

'We moeten een keertje gaan dubbeldaten', zei Stefan grijnzend.

'Ja hoor broer, in je dromen', zei Damon. Elena en ik giechelde toen we samen met onze twee knappe hunks de deur uit liepen het zonlicht tegemoed.


	32. A Day Without Any Worries

**Liza**

* * *

We vroegen Matt en Jeremy ook mee zodat Caroline en Bonnie allebei ook een jongens arm hadden. We gingen naar een pretpark met allerlei attracties dat niet ver weg was.

Jeremy was gek van achtbanen dus die vond het helemaal te gek toen hij Bonnie ook mee kreeg in een attractie dat 'De Gillende Keukenmeid' heette.

Damon en ik waren de lefgozers van het hele team. We gingen door in een achtbaan tot we misselijk waren, wat we nooit worden.

Stefan en ik gingen ook vaak samen in een achtbaan.

Matt was een beetje bang voor sommige attracties en hij en Caroline bleven bij de zweefmolen hangen, dat vonden ze niet erg, niet zo lang Caroline een suikerspin had gejat met behulp van Damons, Stefans of mijn dwanggedachten. Gratis dus.

Aan het einde van de dag gingen we uit eten, toen we al propvol zaten van al dat snoep. Degene die bloed nodig hadden had ik een lekker zakje bij me.

Caroline dronk gulzig uit het zakje. Alleen Elena en Matt dronken gewoon limonade.

'Hmmm, zie het als dikke siroop', zei Damon smakkend met zijn lippen.

Iedereen lachte.

'Hoe vaak doen jullie het nou?', vroeg Caroline nieuwsgierig.

'Caroline!', riep ik uit en ik verslikte me in mijn dikke vuurrode siroop.

Damon klopte me op mijn rug. Stefan keek Caroline met een hoe-kan-je-dat-nou-vragen-blik aan.

'Wat', zei Caroline. 'Ze is zwanger, vampiers kunnen volgens de theorieen niet zwanger worden', zei Caroline.

Elena, Matt en Stefan hingen aan onze lippen. Jeremy en Bonnie iets minder.

'Jongens, dit hoeven we echt niet te weten', zei Jeremy. 'Mee eens', zei Bonnie en ze schudde met haar zwarte haar.

'Oké, dan vraag ik het wel zo, voor de kleine kinderen onder ons', zei Caroline grijnzend. Bonnie en Jeremy keken haar verbaasd aan.

'Kleine kinderen', zei Bonnie en ze schoot in de lach.

'Wat is de gekste plek waar jullie het ooit gedaan hebben?', vroeg Caroline grijnzend.

'Caroline', zei Bonnie walgend. Jeremy was dit keer wel geinteresseerd.

'Willen jullie het van dit jaar weten of meer dan 100 jaar geleden?', vroeg ik grijnzend.

'Beide', zei Jeremy grijnzend. 'Jeremy', zei Elena. 'Wat', zei Jeremy grijnzend en hij keek zijn zus aan.

'Vroeger toen we allebei nog mens waren zaten we ook niet bepaald stil, de lerarenkamer, we wilde de leraren niet laten schrikken of zo, maar hij was te onweerstaanbaar', zei ik glimlachend tegen Damon.

'Zelfs als mens', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Zelfs als mens', zei ik glimlachend en ik pakte zijn handen en kuste Damon op zijn lippen. Caroline keek ons zwijmelend aan.

'Matt, hoe zit het met jou, wanneer ga jij nou eindelijk eens de liefde van je leven ontmoeten?', vroeg Stefan.

Matt haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik weet het niet, ik wil me nu gewoon focussen op school en mijn studie en daarna zie ik wel weer verder', zei Matt.

Stefan en ik liepen gearmd naast elkaar. Elena en Damon waren aan het praten. Matt en Bonnie waren samen aan het kletsen en Jeremy en Caroline waren ook samen.

'Dit was een geweldig idee, deze dag', zei Stefan glimlachend.

'Weet je dat ik precies hetzelfde voel', zei ik. We zaten allemaal in een groot busje dat ons naar huis bracht. Niet veel later kwamen we aan bij het Salvatore manor.

'Stefan Salvatore, je bent mijn beste maat', zei ik omhelsde hem. 'Jij de mijne', zei Stefan glimlachend.

'Weet je nog toen wij elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette, een paar 100 jaar geleden weliswaar', zei ik. 'Natuurlijk, hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten, je was helemaal weg van mijn broer en daar was ik erg blij mee, mijn broer verdient iemand zoals jij', zei Stefan.

'En hoe ben ik dan', zei ik glimlachend.

'Lief, zorgzaam, je staat altijd klaar voor anderen en je bent altijd in voor een feestje, precies wat Damon nodig heeft', zei Stefan.

'Dat is echt lief dat je dat zegt', zei ik. 'Wat ben ik', zei Stefan en hij ging er eens goed voor zitten.

'Jij bent ten eerste lief, zorgzaam, je worstelt af en toe nog wel eens met je gevoelens, dat is geen kritiek of zo hoor, jij bent de perfecte match voor Elena, je bent goed voor haar en dat is maar goed ook, want ze is mijn beste vriendin', zei ik glimlachend.

'Ik hou van haar', zei Stefan. 'Misschien is het dan tijd om het tegen haar te zeggen', zei ik glimlachend. 'Dat is niet zo'n slecht idee nee, je hebt wel gelijk wat betreft het worstelen met gevoelens, ik heb daar meer last van dan Damon', zei Stefan.

'Dat weet ik', zei ik en ik omhelsde Stefan. 'Je bent een goede vriend', zei ik. 'Jij ook', zei Stefan.

'Stefan Salvatore', zei Elena opgewekt en ze kuste haar vriendje. Ik glimlachte.

'Jongens, dit was een geweldige dag', zei Bonnie en ze omhelsde iedereen. 'Ja, dat was echt een top idee', zei Caroline glimlachend.

'Mijn vrouw heeft altijd top ideeen', zei Damon glimlachend. Hij sloeg een arm om me heen.

We namen afscheid van Caroline, Elena, Matt en Jeremy.

'Het was fantastisch', zei Jeremy. 'Inderdaad', zeiden Elena en Matt.

'We zien jullie morgen weer dan', zei ik. Ze knikte.

'Kom we gaan', zei Bonnie. 'Prima idee, anders kunnen we hier net zo goed gaan overnachten', zei Elena.

'Is niet erg hoor, we hebben genoeg kamers', zei Stefan grijnzend.

'Nee, kom Jer, we gaan naar Jenna, ze vind het niet erg dat we weg zijn, maar het is al laat', zei Elena.

We keken ze allemaal na, tot ze om de hoek waren en gingen toen zelf ook naar binnen.

Stefan ging meteen door naar bed en toen waren Damon en ik alleen. Het haardvuur brandde vrolijk.

Damon zoende me. Samen plofte we op de bank neer. Onze lichamen verstrengeld in elkaar. Je kan wel raden wat er verder gebeurde.


	33. Godfather

**Liza**

* * *

Alaric en ik zaten in zijn klas. Ik had met hem afgesproken om te lunchen. Damon moest nog iets doen met zijn broer en ik vond het best.

'Je buik wordt echt dikker he, kijk uit of je zakt door het bureau heen', pestte Alaric me.

'Hee, ik kan er niets aan doen hoor', zei ik grijnzend.

'Willen jullie al weten of het een jongen of een meisje wordt?', vroeg Alaric. 'Nee, dat willen we geheim houden tot de geboorte', zei ik glimlachend en ik at mijn sandwich op en genoot ervan.

'Alaric', zei ik. 'Hmmm', mompelde Alaric en hij keek me aan. 'Damon en ik hebben het er samen over gehad en we kunnen niemand beter verzinnen dan jij, zou jij de peetvader van ons kind willen worden?', vroeg ik.

Alaric glimlachte breed.

'Het zou een eer zijn', zei Alaric. Ik glimlachte terug naar hem.

'Hoe vind Stefan het, dadelijk een jonge Salvatore in huis, zou hij of zij onsterfelijk zijn, een vampier met bovennatuurlijke krachten of zo?', vroeg Alaric.

'We hebben werkelijk geen idee, maar nu gaat het al erg goed, ik was al 2 maanden zwanger toen ik het ontdekt had, met zo'n geniaal stickie waarop je kan zien of je zwanger bent, staat ook hoe lang je zwanger bent, maar afijn, ik ben nu inmiddels 5 maanden zwanger, nog 4 te gaan als het goed is', zei ik.

'Ja, jij en Damon, hoe gaat het met jullie als een stel, heeft Damon het er moeilijk mee of juist totaal niet', zei Alaric nieuwsgierig.

'Damon had er in het begin wel wat moeite mee, hij was er vooral verbaasd over dat vampiers zwanger konden worden, hij ging er vanuit dat het niet kon, genetisch gezien', zei ik.

'Aha, nou je kan misschien wel een tweeling krijgen', zei Alaric grijnzend.

'Oh alsjeblieft niet, nog twee Salvatores, dat zou ik niet aankunnen', zei ik lachend.

'Ja, de Salvatores zijn ook zo erg', zei Alaric. 'Zegt de beste vriend van een Salvatore', zei ik grijnzend.

'Weet je hoe schattig Damon was toen ik hem voor het eerst ontmoette, zijn vader was een eikel en hij mocht mij niet, hij voelde dat er iets niet goed was aan mij of zo, ik weet het nog steeds niet, ik was nog geen vampier toenertijd, maar misschien wist hij dat ik Katherine kende en wist hij het al lang van haar, ik heb geen idee tot op de dag van vandaag', zei ik.

'Damon schattig, hij is een moordlustige machine', zei Alaric lachend. 'Nee echt hij is heel lief, zorgzaam, wanneer je hem leert kennen laat hij je toe in je hart, hij is niet makkelijk van vertrouwen', zei ik.

'Nee, dat is hij zeer zeker niet nee', zei Alaric.

'Maar dat hij ons kind ook aan jou toevertrouwt als wij er niet meer zouden zijn, dat betekent heel veel voor hem hoor', zei ik.

Ik hoorde dat de schoolbel ging ten teken dat de pauze afgelopen was. Ik was blij dat ik niet meer op school zat. Ik zuchtte.

'Dat weet ik, Damon is mijn beste maat, dat terwijl ik hem eerst niet kon uitstaan toen ik hoorde dat hij mijn ex-vrouw Isobel veranderd heeft in een vampier, tot ik weer op mijn beurt uitvond dat ze dat zelf wilde, dat ze Damon ongeveer stalkte om een vampier te worden', zei Alaric.

'Dat weet ik toch Alaric, ik vind dat jij en Damon perfect bij elkaar passen, als ik niet beter wist zou ik denken dat jullie zijn getrouwd', zei ik en ik glimlachte naar hem.

'Hee, het spijt me', zei Alaric toen.

'Van wat?', vroeg ik. 'Van die kus, voordat je met Damon trouwde', zei Alaric.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Het is al goed Alaric, we zijn nu toch gewoon vrienden, beste vrienden', zei ik.

Alaric knikte en het was duidelijk dat we allebei op een lijn zaten.


	34. Katherine's Betrayal

**Iets meer dan 100 jaar geleden  
Liza**

* * *

Het was een donkere middag. De wolken stonden vol met regen, maar ze waren er nog niet aan toe om open te barsten. Het was een kwestie van tijd voordat ze dat deden.

'Katherine, je kant toch niet meet twee mannen het bed in duiken wanneer je wilt, ik wil Damon, alleen Damon, hou jij het nou gewoon bij Stefan, hij is toch je ware liefde, je kan niet twee mannen aan je zijde hebben!', riep ik.

'Oh je hebt het beloofd, weet je nog dat ik je leven redde, ik heb nog niets van je tegoed, als je dit doet ben je voor altijd van me af', zei Katherine.

'Ik ben je heel dankbaar dat je mijn leven hebt gered ja, je hebt me een vampier gemaakt, daardoor kan ik maar een een ding denken, Damon Salvatore, hij is de ware voor mij, jij zei dat je zintuigen en gevoelens en zo allemaal sterker werden wanneer je verliefd bent en denkt dat je bijvoorbeeld de ware hebt gevonden, Damon Salvatore is mijn ware', zei ik.

'Oh Liza, dat denk je misschien nu, maar je bent hem over een jaar alweer vergeten, een jaar is heel kort voor een vampier, weet je wat pas lang is, 1000 jaar op de vlucht zijn voor iemand, dus je bent me toch nog echt iets schuldig, anders kan het heel anders voor je aflopen, dat beloof ik je', zei Katherine.

'Katherine, je zou mijn vriendin moeten zijn, niet mij verraden op deze manier, zo laag kan jij zelfs niet zinken, ik hou van Damon Salvatore, ik wil bij hem zijn, jij zou mij daarin moeten steunen als mijn beste vriendin, net zoals voordat ik een vampier werd', zei ik.

'Liza, ik heb je een vampier gemaakt omdat ik je nodig had om Damon te krijgen, nu ben je niets meer waard', zei Katherine en ze draaide zich om en liep weg.

Ik zuchtte en juist toen ik dat deed sprintte Katherine naar Damon en voedde ze hem met bloed van haar. Damon keek verschrikt op.

Ik had geen idee dat Damon ook in de buurt was.

'Ik haat je Katherine Petrova!', riep ik.

Katherine grijnsde en liep naar me toe een bewusteloze Damon achterlatend, ze had Damon net de nek om gedraaid.

'Nu staan we gelijk, je hebt je zin, je bent voor altijd van me af, het enige probleem is Damon, hij zou straks wakker worden ondanks zijn gebroken nekje en hunkeren naar mensenbloed, wat zou jij doen, blijf je nog steeds van hem houden als hij vampier is, net zoals jij, jullie zijn beide van mij, ik heb jullie gemaakt', zei Katherine.

'Jij bent het kwade Katherine, ik herken je niet eens meer terug', zei ik woedend en ik rende naar Damon en tilde zijn tere lichaam op en bracht hem naar mijn huis en legde hem op de bank neer.

'Oh Damon', zei ik zacht en ik streelde zijn wang. Damon had geen idee wat ik was. Ik had een daglicht ring gekregen van een heks genaamd Emily. Zij mocht mij graag omdat ik bevriend was geraakt met een meisje genaamd Anna, zij was de dochter van een andere vampier van de eerste generatie, Pearl. Ook zij was erg aardig.

Na een tijdje schrok Damon wakker en herkende mijn gezicht.

'Liza', zei Damon en hij kuchte. 'Damon ik ben hier', zei ik zacht en ik wiegde hem heen en weer.

Damon tilde zijn hoofd langzaam op.

'Waarom verlang ik zo naar bloed', fluisterde hij.

Ik keek hem angstig aan toen hij dat zei. Katherine had gedaan waar ik het meest voor vreesde. Ik was haar dankbaar geweest dat ze mijn leven redde, maar dat wilde ik alleen maar omdat ik dan langer bij Damon kon zijn, ik had het gevoel dat het leven zonder Damon geen zin meer had. Maar ik had hetzelfde leven nooit voor Damon gewild en nu had ze het toch gedaan.

Ja, Katherine Petrova Pierce is kwaadaardig.

* * *

**Ik heb een tijdje geleden een verzoek gekregen om dieper erop in te gaan waarom Katherine en Liza elkaar zo haten, maar dit is dus waarom. Als ik Liza was zou ik ook geen beste vriendinnen meer zijn met Katherine.  
**


	35. Love & Hate

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

Dat Liza zwanger is is een ding, maar ik had ook nog iets anders om me zorgen over te maken, namelijk de idiote Originele vampiers die terug zijn gekomen uit de dood, waarvan eentje dankzij mij en ik had niet eens de macht om me te verdedigen, dat was het meest vernederende.

'Damon', zei mijn lieftallige vrouw Liza. Ik voelde meteen aan haar dikke ronde buik. Ik hoorde het kindje, ik hoorde zijn of haar hart kloppen, dat was heel bijzonder, ook als vampier, misschien juist als vampier zijnde en ik wist zeker dat Liza het ook kon horen.

Liza is mijn alles, zonder haar zou ik het niet overleven, Stefan en Elena zijn ook alweer inmiddels een tijdje samen, maar die twee gaan nog niet trouwen, daar is Elena nog een tikje te jong voor dacht ik zo.

'Elena Gilbert komt een tijdje logeren, hoe vind je dat?', vroeg Liza.

'Eh prima, prima', zei ik terwijl ik afwezig over haar buik wreef. Liza legde een arm om me heen.

'Wat is er Damon, je bent afwezig merk ik, je bent er voor me, maar toch ook weer niet, je bent met iets bezig en ik denk dat het tijd wordt dat je mij er ook mee lastig valt, ook al denk je dat het niet het beste voor me is, of ook al denk je dat ik het misschien niet aan kan', zei Liza.

Vrouwen, ze hebben altijd alles meteen door, je kunt niets voor ze geheim houden, zelfs als ze dood zijn, of nou ja ondood, komen ze nog overal achter', dacht ik grimmig.

'Nou best, goed ik ga het je allemaal eerlijk vertellen', zei ik. Ik zuchtte diep.

'De Originele vampiers', zei ik. 'Ja, ga verder', spoorde Liza aan. 'Hoho, ik was nog maar net begonnen, als je wilt dat ik mijn verhaal vertel dan moet je me wel in een keer laten uitpraten', zei ik. Liza was meteen stil.

'Mooi', zei ik glimlachend. Liza keek me boos aan en ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Ik heb een deal gemaakt met Elija', gooide ik eruit. 'WAT!', riep Liza uit. 'Ho, stil, anders vertel ik niet verder', zei ik waarschuwend. Woedend was Liza stil. Ik voelde gewoon dat ze in haar hoofd tegen me tekeer aan het gaan was.

'Liza, ik heb een deal met Elija gemaakt omdat hij een man van eer is, hij heeft beloofd om iedereen veilig te houden en te beschermen voor zijn broer Klaus en zijn zus Rebekah', zei ik.

'Waarom zou hij dat doen', zei Liza. Ze kon het weer eens niet laten om vragen te stellen.

'Wat heb ik gezegd over praten, maar goed, Elija weet heel goed dat zijn broer en zus niet te vertrouwen zijn, Rebekah is alleen maar uit op wraak op Stefan, ze heeft hem in de jaren 20 versierd, dat brengt Elena ook in gevaar, Klaus zit ook vol met wraak en brute plannen, Elija gaat daar achter komen door ze beide uit te horen, maar daarvoor moet hij voorzichtig zijn, hij wil zijn broer en zus geen aanleiding geven om ons pijn te doen of iets anders engs aan te doen.

Elija heeft zijn woord gegeven en hij gaat ook zijn woord houden, daar heb ik voor gezorgd, als hij dat niet doet dan krijgt hij ook niet het medicijn tegen je geneest van het vampier zijn en je weer mens maakt', zei Damon.

'Eh wat', zei Liza verwarrend.

'Het medicijn is uitgevonden door ene Silas, een kwade ondode gast die in een tombe ergens in Verweggistan ligt, dat is onze macht', zei ik.

'Damon, waar ben je in hemelsnaam mee bezig!', riep Liza. 'Hee wat had ik gezegd over...', begon ik boos.

'Ja ja, je had gezegd dat ik niet mocht praten, nou geen denk eraan, waarom heb je me dit niet eerder vertelt', zei ze.

'Omdat ik wist hoe je zou reageren, op deze manier en ik wilde je niet belasten, je weet dat een zwangere vrouw niet moet stressen', zei ik.

'Je had het me toch moeten vertellen', zei Liza zuchtend en ze ging op bed liggen languit.

'Maar hoe ga je het nu doen met Elija en de andere Originele vampiers?', vroeg ze.

'Ik laat ze gewoon hun gang gaan, ik kan Rebekah en Klaus niet tegenhouden, ik ben daar niet sterk genoeg voor', zei ik.

'En dat medicijn voor vampiers?', vroeg Liza verbaasd.

'Ja, dat heb ik van professor Shane, hij geeft les aan de Universiteit voor uiterst gevordenen met geschiedenis. Nee hij is niet zo leuk als Alaric', zei ik vlug.

Liza lachte.

'Je weet zeker dat die professor Shane te vertrouwen is?', vroeg ik.

'Nee, dat weet ik niet, maar hij leek heel zeker van zijn zaak', zei ik.

'Ja, dat lijken geschiedenisleraren allemaal wel', zei Liza.

'Jij kan het weten', zei ik grimmig. 'Damon', zei Liza verontwaardigd. Ze wist dat ik het had over de kus met Alaric.

'Ik dacht dat we daar al wel overheen waren', zei Liza. 'Dat is ook zo', zei ik vlug.

'Goed, maar ik begrijp nu een stuk beter waar je mee bezig bent en ik kan je helpen', zei Liza tot mijn verbazing.

'Nee ik wil dat jij erbuiten blijft', zei ik. 'Hallo, je hebt het me net vertelt, hoe kan je van me verwachten dat ik er buiten blijf', zei Liza verontwaardigd.

Ze ging rechtop zitten en ik kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen dat ze me wilde helpen. Ik zuchtte.

'Goed, je kan me helpen door gewoon gezond te blijven en hier in het Salvatore manor blijven met Stefan als ik er op uit ben', zei ik.

'Ja echt niet, ik ga gewoon met je mee, wat denk jij nou, dat ik je alleen laat gaan, ik mag dan wel zwanger zijn, maar dat betekent nog niet dat ik nutteloos ben, ik heb me de afgelopen tijd al nutteloos gevoeld', zei Liza.

Ik kon haar gevoelens ook best wel begrijpen, ik heb haar er ook de laatste tijd niet echt bij betrokken natuurlijk en ze voelde zich buitengesloten.

'Goed, die Silas die is onsterfelijk en kan zich in allerlei vormen en gedaantes overnemen zodat je nooit zijn echte gezicht kan zien?', vroeg Liza.

'Ja, dat heb je goed geraden, maar hij nog niet wakker, gelukkig niet en dat wil ik ook graag zo houden', zei ik.

'Nou, we gaan aan de slag', zei Liza en ze wreef in haar handen. Ik keek haar aan, maar protesteerde niet.


	36. Troublemaker

**Liza**

* * *

Er gingen een paar weken voorbij waarin Klaus nog meerdere malen dreigde om ons gelukkige gezin kapot te maken. Ik snapte nu waarom Damon het me niet had vertelt. Damon en ik waren inmiddels weer 1.5 jaar samen en iets meer dan een half jaar getrouwd.

'Stefan waarom ga jij niet eens een keertje ophouden met studeren', zei ik toen ik samen met hem lekker zat te lunchen.

'Studeren is mijn ding, niet die van Damon, hij houd er van om mijn voogd te spelen', zei Stefan grijnzend.

'Ja dat weet ik, maar wat doe je nog op die school van Elena?', vroeg ik.

'Om bij haar te zijn', zei Stefan. 'Ach je bent natuurlijk ook een 17 jarige vampier en Damon is ouder', zei ik.

Alaric kwam erbij zitten. 'Hai jongens', zei hij afgemat. 'Gaat het wel een beetje?', vroeg ik en ik legde mijn hand op zijn arm.

'Ik ben alleen een beetje moe, misschien komt dat doordat deze ring zijn werk heeft gedaan, ik ben de laatste tijd ook wel vaak dood gegaan, Klaus heeft me een keer vermoord, Rebekah, Damon', zei Alaric.

'Damon?', vroeg ik dwingend. 'Ja, heeft hij je dat niet vertelt?', vroeg Alaric. 'Nee, hij verltelt me de laatste tijd weinig, ik moet het uit hem krijgen', zei ik.

'Waar blijft hij eigenlijk, we hadden toch met z'n allen afgesproken', zei ik. 'Hij zei dat hij nog wat moest regelen of zoiets, ik weet het niet precies', zei Alaric en hij liet zich achterover vallen op de stoel en bestelde een cola.

'Nog maar een paar maandjes toch?', vroeg Stefan en hij voelde even met een hand aan mijn buik. Ik knikte. 'Nog 2 maanden inderdaad', zei ik.

'Dan gaat je leven een andere wending nemen', zei Alaric. 'Klopt helemaal', zei een stem achter me. Het was Damon.

'Hehe, eindelijk', zei ik geirriteerd.

'Ook goedemiddag', zei Damon en hij zoende me en ging vervolgens zitten. 'Ik heb me nog niet gevoed dus ik ben niet in zo'n heel goed humeur', zei Damon en hij schoof de stoel met een klap aan.

'Operatie Silas van start', zei Damon.

'Waarom heb je je nog niet gevoed?', onderbrak ik hem. 'Doet het er toe?', vroeg Damon geirriteerd. 'Jongens alsjeblieft laten we het gezellig houden', zei Alaric vermoeid.

'Ja dat zou jij wel willen he', zei Damon grof. 'Damon', zei ik verontwaardigd.

'Damon', herhaalde Damon op een kinderstemmetje dat me ontzettend irriteerde.

Ik schoof mij stoel met een ruk naar achteren.

'Nu ben ik het zat, ik ga wel ergens anders heen, gaan jullie maar lekker vergaderen saampjes, ik zie wel wanneer ik thuiskom', zei ik woedend en ik liep weg.

Ik ging naar Bonnie en Elena toe die toevallig samen waren met Caroline.

'Hai jongens', zei ik opgewekt.

'Hee, ik dacht dat jij een vergadering had met Alaric, Stefan en Damon?', vroeg Elena. 'Dat was ook zo maar...', begon en ik en ik vertelde wat er gebeurd was.

'Wat is dat toch wanneer Damon zich niet gevoed had, hij hoeft dat niet meteen op anderen af te reageren', zei Elena verontwaardigd.

'Jawel, dat moet hij wel doen, anders krijgt hij honger en wil hij het liefst mensen aanvallen, dat weet ik uit eigen ervaring en ik weet wat Damon voelt weet je nog, alles wat hij voelt wordt bij mij vele malen versterkt, dus vandaar dat ik boos weg liep', zei ik.

'Dat weet ik inderdaad, daar had Stefan het al over', zei Elena.

'Jongens, kunnen mijn heksenkrachten hier niets aan doen?', vroeg Bonnie. 'Nee Bonnie, dit is nou gewoon aan hem, hij moet zich gewoon optijd voeden, hij is geen baby meer, hij heeft al meer dan 100 jaar voor zichzelf gezorgd, er is geen reden waarom dat nu niet zou kunnen', zei ik.

'Daar heb je gelijk in, ik ben een vampier en kijk eens wat er van mij is geworden', zei Caroline opgewekt.

'Hoe is het eigenlijk tussen jou en Klaus, hij schijnt een crush op je te hebben', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hou je kop', zei Caroline en ze gaf me een duw. Ik viel bijna om. 'Oh sorry', zei ze vlug en ze hield me tegen. 'Geeft niet', zei ik grijnzend.

'Weet je al wanneer je gaat bevallen?', vroeg Bonnie. 'Het wordt een zomerkindje, waarschijnlijk 21 juli', zei ik glimlachend.

'Cool, als hij of zij dan een verjaardagspartijtje heeft, dan heeft hij of zij altijd mooi weer', zei Caroline.

'Precies, kom we gaan lekker shoppen', zei ik.

'Dat klinkt als een goed plan', zei Bonnie opgewekt.

Ik kwam thuis met een aantal tassen. Elena ging naar Stefan dus ging ze met me mee. Stefan deed open.

'Hai jongens, Damon is boven', zei Stefan. Ik knikte.

'Bedankt Stefan, ik zie je vast nog wel Elena', zei ik en ik omhelsde haar. 'Het was gezellig, dit moeten we vaker doen', zei Elena.

'Zeker, ik heb dit gemist', zei ik. 'Ik ook', zei Elena.

Ik liep naar boven waar ik Damon vond tussen de boekenkasten. Hij had al een heel spoor achtergelaten van boeken.

'Hee boekenwurm', zei ik en toen zag ik Damon zitten in kleermakerszit. Ik legde de tassen op bed.

'Hee', mompelde Damon. 'Hoe was het shoppen?', vroeg hij. 'Gezellig, we hebben afgesproken om het vaker te doen', zei ik.

'Het spijt me dat ik zo deed', zei Damon en hij keek me aan en zijn grote prachtige blauwe ogen zeiden dat hij het meende.

'Het is oké, je had je niet gevoed, dat had je wel moeten doen, maar ik vergeef het je, maar ik merk wel dat we uit elkaar groeien, we moeten weer wat meer samen zijn, we worden ouders', zei ik en ik pakte zijn handen.

'Je hebt gelijk, ik ben veel te druk met die stomme Silas en zijn vampier medicijn', zei Damon.

'Dat vind ik nog niet eens het ergste, maar ik vind het gewoon vervelend dat we niets meer samen doen, je moet meer met me praten', zei ik.

Damon knikte. 'Je hebt gelijk, het spijt me', zei Damon en hij kuste me. 'Je bent mijn alles en ik zou niet zonder je kunnen, alsjeblieft ga niet bij me weg', zei Damon smeekend.

'Ik ga niet bij je weg gekkie', zei ik glimlachend. 'Gelukkig', zei Damon opgelucht. Hij stond op en omhelsde me. 'Hoe gaat het met de kleine?', vroeg Damon.

'Voel en hoor zelf maar', zei ik grijnzend. Damon spitste zijn oren en voelde aan mijn buik zoals alleen een vampier kon doen.

'Gaat die goed daarbinnen, nog niet eruit komen, nog even wachten', kirde Damon. Ik giechelde.

* * *

**Stefan**

'Nou die zitten ook wel weer goed', zei ik tegen Elena toen hij mee luisterde naar het gesprek tussen Damon en Liza.

'Gelukkig maar, Liza was echt niet vrolijk toen ze ruzie had met Damon', zei Elena.

'Dat kan ik me best voorstellen, maar ze hebben het nu weer goed gemaakt, en ja, de rest hoef ik niet te horen', zei ik grijnzend.

'Vertel', zei Elena grijnzend. 'Nee', zei ik lachend. 'Vertel op', zei Elena dwingend.

'Neeee', gierde ik. 'Oké dan niet', zei Elena glimlachend.

'Oké, maar dan krijg je ook niet...', begon Elena en ze gaf Stefan handkusjes en liep verleidelijk de trap op.

'Wacht op mij', zei ik lachend. 'Aha, nu komt ie wel he', zei Elena lachend.

'Altijd', zei ik lachend.


	37. Old Day's Has To Come

**Iets meer dan 100 jaar geleden**

**Liza**

* * *

Ik liep lekker te slenteren over de markt waar ik voor het eerst Damon Salvatore had gezien. Ik wist zijn naam nu. Emily had het me vertelt. Emily Bennet is een heks. Dat wist bijna iedereen.

Ik kocht een paraplu voor de zon en net toen ik me omdraaide stond Damon voor me.

'Hoi', zei ik ademloos. 'Mevrouw Dawson', zei Damon beleefd en hij pakte mijn hand en kuste die. 'U weet mijn naam meneer eh...', begon ik. 'Salvatore', zei Damon.

'Meneer Salvatore', zei ik glimlachend. Ik maakte een lichte kniebuiging. Ik kende zijn vader een beetje Giuseppe Salvatore. Dat vond ik een aardige maar strenge man. Ik wist dat beide jongens niet zo heel goed met hun vader konden opschieten, met name Damon niet omdat hij met zijn studie gestopt was.

'Wilt u misschien naar het theater en misschien wat eten?', vroeg Damon.

'Vraagt u me uit meneer Salvatore', zei ik speels. 'Wie weet, zou u ja zeggen', zei Damon en hij glimlachte naar me met zijn scheve glimlach waar ik vanaf dag een verliefd op was geworden.

'Ten eerste mag je je zeggen', zei ik glimlachend. 'Oh ik zou niet durven mevrouw Dawson, mijn vader zou een rolberoerte krijgen als ik een dame als u met je zou aanspreken', zei Damon beleefd.

Ik glimlachte naar hem.

'Oké meneer Salvatore, zoals u wilt, en ja ik ga graag met u naar het theater en uit eten, het hoeft niet allebei hoor als dat te duur is', zei ik vlug. 'Een vrouw als u verdient alleen het beste', zei Damon en hij pakte mijn hand en kuste die weer en ondertussen boog hij plechtig.

Ik boog voor hem. Mijn wijde hoepel jurk sleepte daardoor over de grond. 'Ik dank u hartelijk voor deze uitnodiging meneer Salvatore', zei ik beleefd.

'Welke tijd schikt u het beste?', vroeg Damon. 'Wat dacht u er van om om 7 uur te dineren?', vroeg ik. 'Klinkt prima mevrouw Dawson', zei Damon. 'Zal ik naar u toe komen meneer Salvatore?', vroeg ik. 'Nonsens, ik kom naar u toe', zei Damon en hij boog opnieuw. 'Dan zie ik u vanavond', zei hij beleefd en hij liet mij eerst weglopen en ik voelde zijn ogen in mijn rug prikken.

'Hee, was dat Damon Salvatore die jou uitvroeg', zei Emily die achter een ander kraampje vandaan kwam.

'Emily, zat je mee te luisteren', zei ik bestraffend. 'Hij is van een goede partij Liza', zei Emily vol ontzag.

'Emily ik denk toch nu nog niet aan trouwen, je moet eerst wat lol hebben in het leven voordat je je gaat settelen', zei ik en dat meende ik uit de grond van mijn hart. Damon mocht dan nog zo knap en zo lief zijn, maar trouwen daar moest ik nog even niet aan denken.

Die avond kwam Damon Salvatore me ophalen in zijn koets. De paarden trokken de koets gestaag voort.

'Mevrouw Dawson', zei hij speels en hij speelde met een zwarte haarlok van hem dat zich om krulde om zijn vinger.

'Meneer Salvatore', zei ik glimlachend.

Als een echte gentleman schoof hij de stoel voor me aan en glimlachte hij toen hij ging zitten.

* * *

**Damon Salvatore**

Daar zat ze dan, als een engel met haar donkere haar dat pikzwart was en mooie krullen had. Liza Dawson. Ik wist het gewoon, zij was de liefde van mijn leven, is de liefde van mijn leven.

'Liza, zeg Liza alstublieft', zei Liza smekend. 'Goed, eh Liza', zei ik onzeker. 'Damon', zei ze glimlachend. Ik kon zien dat ze door het zeggen van mijn naam helemaal glunderde en ik had hetzelfde bij haar naam.


	38. Daddy Issues

**Iets meer dan 100 jaar geleden**

**Liza**

* * *

Damon zette me weer veilig thuis af.

'Ik had het heel erg naar mijn zin', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ik ook', zei Damon en hij glimlachte van oor tot oor. Hij pakte mijn hand en kuste die.

'Dit moeten we nog een keer doen vind je ook niet', zei ik en ik boog lichtjes mijn knieën. 'Zeker wel', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Misschien treffen we elkaar morgen op de markt?', vroeg ik. 'We zouden elkaar zomaar toevallig kunnen tegen komen?', vroeg Damon. 'Ja, dat moeten we doen', zei ik enthousiast.

We namen afscheid van elkaar en ik deed dromerig de deur achter me dicht.

'Zus, wie was die knappe gast', zei Lyneth glimlachend. 'Damon', zei ik schouderophalend. 'Hij is super knap', zei Lily die op de bank plofte.

'En lief en leuk, grappig, we zijn naar het theater geweest en daarvoor zijn we uit gaan eten', zei ik.

'Daarom maakte je je zo op', zei Lyneth glimlachend. Er werd gebeld.

'Ik doe wel open', zei ik vrolijk. 'Misschien is het Damon wel', zei Lyneth en ze ging voor het raam staan om te kijken.

'Oh nee het is die Emily weer, wat wil ze nu weer', zei Lily geïrriteerd.

'Ze is mijn vriendin, doe even aardig tegen haar wil je', zei ik smekend. 'Wanneer doe ik nou niet aardig', zei Lily zogenaamd verontwaardigd.

Ik lachte. 'Hai Em, wat kom je doen?', vroeg ik. 'Je waarschuwen', zei Emily. 'Oh moet dat, ik voel me zo, zo verliefd', zei ik glimlachend. 'Daarvoor kom ik je juist waarschuwen, kijk uit voor demonen', zei ze. 'Sorry', zei ik en mijn vrolijkheid verdween als sneeuw voor de zon.

'Kijk uit voor demonen', zei Emily en toen schudde ze met haar hoofd en was ze weer normaal.

'Wat was er, wat doe ik hier?', vroeg ze. Dit had Emily wel vaker en ik vond het nogal vreemd van haar.

Ik grimaste naar haar. 'Je zei net weer een van je geestenvoorspellingen of zo', zei ik. 'Oh', zei Emily teleurgesteld. 'Goed, ik ga maar naar huis', zei Emily. 'Goed idee, moet je een lift?', vroeg ik. 'Nee hoor het is goed zo', zei Emily.

De volgende morgen was ik in een opperbest humeur. Damon stond voor mijn deur.

'Damon, hai', zei ik glimlachend.

'Liza', zei Damon opgewekt. 'Wat brengt jou hier?', vroeg ik. 'Jou eigenlijk, ik hoopte dat we een stukje konden wandelen', zei Damon. Ik knikte. 'Prima', zei ik.

Toen we eenmaal liepen was Damon een beetje stil.

'Hee Damon, gaat het wel', zei ik en ik wreef over zijn schouder.

'Ik heb ruzie gehad met mijn vader, hij vond dat ik gisteravond niet had moeten uit gaan met jou, maar me moest voorbereiden op een nieuwe studie, hij weet dat ik met mijn studie gestopt ben omdat ik het leger in moest', zei Damon.

Ik luisterde zonder hem te onderbreken.

'Maar is je vader dan niet trots op je dat je dat hebt gedaan, dat je het leger bent in gegaan bedoel ik', zei ik. 'Nee, hij vond dat ik mijn studie moest afmaken net als Stefan, Stefan is de perfecte zoon, dus als je nog wilt ruilen', zei Damon verbitterd.

Ik ging voor hem staan.

'Ik wil niet ruilen, er bestaat niet zoiets als ruilen, ik zag jou Damon, niet je broer, vergeet dat niet', zei ik streng. Damon deed een poging om te glimlachen.

'Wat zou je er van vinden als ik je vader ontmoette vandaag, misschien veranderd hij dan van gedachten', zei ik. 'Waarschijnlijk niet, maar we kunnen het proberen, het is altijd het proberen waard', zei Damon en nu glimlachte hij wel degelijk.

'Liza, je moet dit zien, Emily heeft weer haar vreemde bui!', riep Lyneth.

Ik keek naar ons huis in de verte. Emily stond op de veranda wild te wijzen naar ons.

'Kom mee', zei ik vlug en we rende naar Emily.

'Kijk uit, kijk uit voor het kwaad, het kwaad is hier het komt steeds dichterbij', zei Emily mysterieus.

Toen verslikte ze zich en kuchte en werd weer haar normale zelf. 'Oh nee, ik heb het weer gedaan nietwaar', zei Emily verwilderd. Ik knikte naar haar. 'Kom laat ons je naar huis brengen', zei ik.

'Nee ik ga zelf wel', zei Emily mistroostig en ze liep weg. Mijn moeder keek haar vervreemd na.

'Kom Damon, dan stel ik je voor aan mijn familie', zei ik. 'Weet je het zeker', zei Damon en hij speelde weer onzeker met een zwarte krul in zijn haar.

'Natuurlijk, moeder, dit is Damon Salvatore', zei ik trots. 'Oh Damon, ik ken je vader van de raad in de stad', zei mijn moeder en ze schudde Damons hand vriendelijk.

'Dit is Lyneth, zij is vier jaar jonger dan ik', zei ik. Damon gaf Lyneth een hand terwijl Lyneth hem broeierig aan keek alsof ze hem ter plekke wilde zoenen.

'Dit is Lily, zij is vijf jaar jonger dan ik', zei ik. Damon gaf ook Lily een hand die dat opgewekt aanpakte.

'Moeder ik ga vanavond naar Giuseppe Salvatore toe om kennis te maken, ik weet niet precies hoe laat ik thuis ben, maar wacht niet op me met eten', zei ik. 'Doen we, veel plezier', zei mijn moeder vriendelijk.

Damon en ik liepen verder in het park en halvewegen kwamen we Stefan en Katherine tegen.

'Stefan, Katherine', zei ik opgewekt. 'Hee gaat het?', vroeg ik. 'Prima, hoe gaat het met u mevrouw Dawson', zei Stefan beleefd. 'Liza, zeg alsjeblieft Liza, jullie Salvatore broers zijn beide even beleefd, ik heb Damon ook al moeten overhalen om mijn naam te zeggen', zei ik glimlachend.

'Mevrouw Dawson, dat zeg ik liever, ik wil liever niet dat onze vader hoort dat we onbeleefd zijn tegen een klasse vrouw zoals u', zei Stefan en hij boog.

'Ja, goed, gaan jullie mee naar de markt?', vroeg ik. 'Prima', zei Katherine en ze liep opgewekt met ons mee.

'Hee denken jullie niet dat het beter is om de markt snel te doen, de wolken pakken zich opnieuw samen, net als gister en dan kunnen we beter binnenblijven, tenzij we helemaal nat willen worden natuurlijk', zei Katherine op een ondeugend toontje. Ik grinnikte.

'Mij lijkt me dat een zeer goed idee Katherine', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ik ben verward, waar kennen jullie elkaar precies van?', vroeg Stefan beleefd. 'Oh wij kennen elkaar al heel lang, sinds school kennen wij elkaar al', zei Katherine. 'School, oké, leuk', zei Stefan en hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

Damon gaf mij zijn arm en die pakte ik dankbaar aan. Mijn jurk zwierde achter me aan.

Uiteindelijk bleven we een stuk langer op de markt dan gepland en kwamen thuis met veel groente en fruit en andere etenswaren die er verrukkelijk uitzagen.

'Waarom gaan we niet koken vanavond, gewoon met z'n allen, dat kan leuk zijn toch, voor Giuseppe Salvatore', zei ik. 'Ja prima', zei Damon en je kon zien dat dit uitje hem aanzienlijk opgewekter heeft gemaakt.

We gingen met z'n allen naar de keuken en stuurde de keukenmeid naar huis om pas morgen weer terug te komen.

We gingen heerlijke steenoven pizza's maken. We lieten het deeg reizen en maakte ondertussen de groente klaar en het toetje was een hele grote fruitsalade. Het was reuzegezellig.

'Damon wat doe je', zei ik grijnzend toen hij chocola (die we over het fruit deden) snoepte. Ik snoepte ook wat chocola.

'Hmmm', zei ik glimlachend en ik smakte met mijn tong. Gesmolten chocola was heerlijk.

'Je hebt wat chocola, hier...', begon Damon en hij reikte met zijn wijsvinger naar mijn mondhoek en veegde het chocola weg en stopte het vervolgens in zijn mond.

'Damon je bent zo'n flirt', zei ik liefdevol. Katherine en Stefan waren ergens anders in het huis. Niet in de keuken in elk geval.

'Is daar iets mis mee dan', zei Damon en zijn mooie blauwe ogen keken me recht aan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Damon boog zich langzaam voorover en drukte voorzichtig zijn lippen op die van mij. Na wat pas een hele lange tijd leek liet hij me weer los. Ik keek hem verlegen aan.

'Ik vind je heel erg leuk', bekende Damon zacht. 'Ik jou ook', zei ik nog zachter. Zijn lippen versmolten zich op nieuw in die van mij, als twee puzzelstukjes die precies in elkaar paste.

'Stelletje mafketels', zei Katherine grijnzend en ze gooide wat meel in het rond. 'Wat doe je vader wordt woest als hij dit ziet', zei Stefan. 'Oh Stefan wees toch niet zo braaf', zei Damon grijnzend en hij begon ook met meel te gooien.

Al snel werd het een gevecht waarin uiteindelijk Katherine en Stefan eindigde met zoenen en Damon en ik eindigde met zoenen.

We hadden de keuken inmiddels netjes opgeruimd en zaten te wachten tot de pizza klaar was. Het fruit met de chocola stond in de ijskast en het wachten was nu op Giuseppe Salvatore. De vader van Damon en Stefan.

'Hebben jullie nog een goede wijn', zei ik glimlachend. 'Jazeker', zei Stefan en hij pakte er eentje van de plank af die behoorlijk stoffig was. 'Stof erop betekent dat het een goed jaar is', zei Stefan trots en hij veegde het stof eraf, pakte glazen en dekte de tafel.

Toen ging de deur open en kwam er een man binnen. Hij had grijs golvend haar een een serieus gezicht en ik snapte meteen waarvoor Damon en Stefan misschien ook wel, bang voor waren.

Hij deed zijn jas uit en draaide zich toen pas om naar de keuken.

'Wat is hier aan de hand?', vroeg hij en hij richtte zich verontwaardigd tot zijn zoons. En nu begreep ik Damons reactie van vannochtend helemaal.


	39. Bite Me

**Iets meer dan 100 jaar geleden**

**Liza**

* * *

We stonden allemaal te kijken naar Giuseppe Salvatore en hij was niet alleen, hij had Jonathan Gilbert meegenomen. (Als je goed opgelet hebt weet je dat het een van de voor ouderen van Elena is).

'We koken, hebben een maaltijd gekookt voor u meneer Salvatore', zei ik en ik maakt een kniebuiging. 'Mevrouw Dawson, mevrouw Pierce', zei Giuseppe.

Katherine maakte ook een kniebuiging naar meneer Salvatore en meneer Gilbert.

'Wat een warm welkom, mijn zoons zijn erg enthousiast als het gaat om vrouwen meneer Gilbert, u moet me vergeven voor hun enthousiasme', zei meneer Salvatore.

'Uiteraard, nou dan zou ik u niet langer ophouden meneer Salvatore', zei Jonathan Gilbert.

'Ik laat u even uit meneer Gilbert', zei Giuseppe.

Ondertussen stonden Stefan, Katherine, Damon en ik er een beetje beteuterd en onzeker bij. De pizza's waren klaar en Stefan haalde die uit de steenoven. Ze zagen er goed uit volgens mij. We hoorde de deur dichtslaan.

'Zo dan gaan we nu eens kijken wat we te eten krijgen vanavond', zei Giuseppe Salvatore handenwringend.

'Meneer Salvatore', zei ik met opnieuw een kniebuiging. 'We hebben pizza gemaakt met de steenoven van verse groenten van de markt en we hebben een toetje van vers fruit met chocola eroverheen', zei ik beleefd en ik probeerde de stilte te redden.

'Oké, Stefan en Damon, de volgende keer wil ik dit graag van tevoren horen', zei Giuseppe Salvatore.

'Ik ben bang dat dat mijn schuld is meneer Salvatore, het was mijn idee, ik wilde u graag wat beter leren kennen en ik heb uw zoons en mevrouw Pierce overgehaald me te helpen', zei ik beleefd. Damon keek me dankbaar aan.

'Goed dan, dan gaan we eten', zei Giuseppe Salvatore.

Giuseppe Salvatore zat uiteraard aan het hoofd van de tafel. Damon en ik zaten naast elkaar en Katherine en Stefan zaten naast elkaar.

'Goed, wat doet u miss Dawson?', vroeg Giuseppe Salvatore.

'Ik weet waarschijnlijk dat dit nogal ongewoon is voor een vrouw om te doen, maar ik studeer rechten', zei ik trots.

'Ah, de brein en de pracht, Damon daar kan jij nog wat van leren, jij bent gestopt met je studie', zei Giuseppe Salvatore en hij keek zijn oudste zoon aan.

Ik keek naar Damon diens kaken verkrampte van woede en ik legde onder de tafel een hand op zijn knie en hij ontspande een beetje maar keek strak naar zijn bord om waarschijnlijk niet woedend te worden op zijn vader. Ik vond het behoorlijk knap dat hij zich zo kon inhouden.

'Ja, hij ging het leger in, ik ben trots op uw zoon meneer Salvatore, het leger ingaan is heel dapper, daardoor kan mijn familie rustig slapen 's nachts', zei ik en ik wreef even stiekem over Damons knie.

Damon keek me dankbaar aan.

'Ja', zei Giuseppe Salvatore en hij keek zijn zoon niet aan.

'Stefan daarintegen heeft zijn studie helemaal afgemaakt en is daarna dokter geworden, is het niet Stefan', zei Giuseppe Salvatore.

'Dat klopt vader', zei Stefan een beetje zuur en hij keek ook woedend naar zijn bord.

Ik wist dat Damon en Stefan erg aan elkaar gehecht waren en ze vonden het niet leuk om tegen elkaar uitgespeeld te worden door hun bloed eigen vader.

Ten lange leste was de avond eindelijk afgelopen en ik had er spijt van dat ik het Damon zo had opgedrongen en op de veranda van hun huis keek ik vol medelijden naar Damon.

'Damon, het spijt me zo', zei ik. 'Het is niet jou schuld dat hij zo is', zei Damon triest.

De deur ging open en Giuseppe Salvatore kwam op de veranda staan.

'Het was fijn om u te leren kennen miss Dawson, ik ga nog even naar Jonathan Gilbert en ik weet niet of jullie me daarna nog zien', zei Giuseppe Salvatore en hij pakte mijn hand en kuste die en ik maakte een kniebuiging.

Ik keek hem na.

'Katherine en Stefan zijn gaan wandelen, Stefan heeft het waarschijnlijk ook helemaal gehad met vader', zei Damon.

Ik luisterde naar de geluiden van de nacht en ik keek toen weer op naar Damon. Zijn knappe gelaatstrekkingen waren goed te zien in het donker.

Ik streek met mijn wijsvinger over zijn wangen en toen naar zijn mond.

'Wat doe je?', vroeg Damon onzeker.

'Dit', zei ik en ik boog me voorover en kuste hem op zijn lippen die zich om krulde in die van mij. Mijn hart maakte een enorme sprong.

'Ik wist helemaal niet dat je studeerde', zei Damon glimlachend en hij streek met zijn wijsvinger langs mijn lippen vol passie.

'Er is nog een hele hoop van mij dat je niet weet en dat ga je allemaal leren kennen op den duur', zei ik.

'We hebben het huis voor ons alleen', zei Damon glimlachend. 'Wat wil je daarmee zeggen', zei ik ondeugend.

'Dat we niet gestoord zullen worden door onverwachte zusjes of broertjes', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Kom hier jij', zei Damon glimlachend en hij kuste me en tilde me op en droeg me over de drempel mee naar binnen naar zijn kamer.

Hij zoende me vol passie en ik voelde de vlinders in mijn buik dansen.

'Ik hou van je', zei Damon. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik en ik zoende hem terug toen hij dat deed.

Damon ritste mijn jurk los en ik hielp hem uitrekken en al snel was ik helemaal naakt. Ik deed op mijn beurt weer het shirt van Damon uit waardoor zijn sexy lichaam te zien was.

'Eerste keer?', vroeg ik aan Damon zacht. Damon knikte. 'Van mij ook', zei ik zacht.

We gingen hartstochtelijk verder tot diep in de nacht. En toen lagen we uiteindelijk hijgend naast elkaar, tevreden. Ik lag met mijn hoofd op Damons borst. Ik had zijn borst gekust en nu lag ik erop te rusten.

Ik streelde hem zachtjes met mijn vingertoppen die zachtjes over zijn huid gingen.

'Dit maakte de hele avond weer goed', zei Damon glimlachend. 'Bij mij ook', zei ik glimlachend.

We vielen samen in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker doordat er een zonnestraal op mijn gezicht viel.

Ik herinnerde me de gelukzalige momenten van gisteravond en ik voelde naast me en dat was leeg. Damon was weg. Ik ging rechtop in het bed zitten.

En toen kwam Damon binnensluipen. Alleen zijn bovenlijf ontbloot, zo sexy en hij had een dienblad vol ontbijt bij zich en een roos in zijn mond. Hij zette het blad neer op bed en gaf de roos aan mij.

'Voor het mooiste en liefste meisje dat ik ooit heb gezien', zei Damon. 'Wat romantisch', zei ik glimlachend toen hij de roos in mijn haar deed.

We ontbeten samen en toen was het voor mij tijd om te gaan, ik moest studeren. Ik studeerde meestal 's ochtends, zodat ik 's middags vrij had, maar nu moest het andersom.

Ik liep naar beneden samen met Damon. Ik had mijn jurk aangetrokken die ik gisteren ook aan had en ik hoopte dat ik Giuseppe Salvatore niet tegen kwam. Vergeefse hoop natuurlijk.

'Goedemorgen miss Dawson', zei Giuseppe Salvatore beleefd. 'Goedemorgen meneer Salvatore', zei ik beleefd en ik boog en toen Damon en ik op de veranda stonden lachte we.

'Ga niet', zei Damon toen. 'Ik woon ongeveer aan de overkant, zie je, je kan ons huis vanaf hier zien, ik moet echt studeren', zei ik.

Ik wilde weglopen, maar Damon had mijn hand vast en trok me tegen zich aan en kuste me vurig.

'Ik hou van je', zei Damon zacht en hij streek een zwarte haarlok uit mijn gezicht. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik.

'Zie ik je als je klaar bent met studeren?', vroeg Damon. 'Zeker', zei ik. 'Beloofd?', vroeg Damon. 'Altijd, als je goed kijkt kan je me vanuit je raam zien studeren', zei ik.

Hij kuste me nog voor een laatste keer en liet me toen pas gaan. Dit was de beste dag van mijn leven.


	40. The End Of The Beginning

**Mystic Falls in het heden**

**Liza**

* * *

Damon voelde aan mijn buik. 'Hoe denk je dat hij of zij het maakt daarbinnen', zei Damon grijnzend. Ik lachte, Damon was zo lief voor me. 'Ik denk dat hij of zij het wel goed maakt daar, het is vandaag 21 juni, dus ik ben nogal gespannen, het kan nu elk moment gebeuren', zei ik glimlachend.

'Nog even en dan gaat jullie leven er heel anders uitzien, als jullie het kleine monster niet meer kunnen zien dan wil ik het graag overnemen hoor', zei Alaric die binnen kwam met een glas wijn.

'Wil je ook een glaasje, oh nee dat kan niet', zei Alaric grijnzend. 'Hou je kop', zei ik lachend en ik gaf hem een stomp.

'Jij kan het echt niet laten he Alaric', zei Damon die op de bank sprong en Alaric op de grond duwde en tegen de grond vast pinde. 'Grapjas', zei Alaric lachend en Damon trok hem weer overeind.

'Oké, we moeten naar school, ik wil heel graag weten wanneer het gebeurd, alsjeblieft zeg het me zodra het allemaal begint', zei Elena grijnzend en ze omhelsde me en zij en Stefan gingen weer naar school.

* * *

**Elena  
**

'Ik had geen idee dat het zo snel ging, de tijd bedoel ik', zei ik toen ik mijn kluisje opende. Stefan stond tegen mijn kluisje aangeleund de hunk uit te hangen. God wat zag hij er toch goddelijk uit in zijn shirt.

'Nee, ik had nooit gedacht dat Damon zich echt ging settelen, maar dan ook echt nooit, het is echt het meest onverwachte wat je je kan voorstellen', zei Stefan zuchtend.

'Ben je jaloers op je broer, dat hij het eerder heeft dan jij?', vroeg ik.

'Nee, nou misschien een beetje, ik ben ten slotte ook geen 17 meer als je het zo bekijkt, maar ik ben ook blij voor mijn broer, het wordt tijd dat hij de ware heeft ontmoet, hij is te lang blijven hangen bij Katherine, nu kan Katherine het schudden om voor ons terug te komen', zei Stefan grijnzend.

'Ze weet niet wat haar overkomt als ze terug komt', zei ik genietend. 'Ze krijgt een hartverzakking, er is zo veel gebeurd in die tussentijd', zei Stefan.

'Dat is mooi meegenomen, dat ze een hartverzakking krijgt bedoel ik dan', zei ik en ik klapte mijn kluisje dicht met een klap waardoor Stefan schrok.

'Wat is er?', vroeg Stefan. 'Niets, ik ben gewoon blij dat het allemaal goed is afgelopen, we hebben geen last meer gehad van de Originele vampiers, tot nu toe dan, ik weet niet wat er nog moet komen, maar het is nu rustig en daar wil ik nu even van genieten', zei ik.

'Ik snap het, er is gewoon heel veel gebeurd in een schooljaar, dan te bedenken dat we volgens jaar alweer laatstejaars zijn', zei Stefan. 'Precies, ik wil er nog even van genieten van het feit dat we nog gewoon mensen zijn, eh dat bedoel in niet letterlijk, sorry Stefan', zei ik vlug.

'Het geeft niet, het is oké om zo te denken', zei Stefan.

Ik liep met mijn boeken in mijn armen naar de klas waar Alaric al op ons aan het wachten was.

'Hoe kan jij nou eerder zijn dan wij?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Oh gewoon door racen, ik moet er dadelijk wel op tijd zijn, anders vermoord Damon me, dit is de enige les dat ik geef voor vandaag, de rest van de dag neem ik vrij', zei Alaric grijnzend.

'Mooi, anders vermoord Damon je inderdaad, hij heeft het je vergeven van die kus die je hebt gedeeld met Liza, maar je moet niet verwachten dat hij niet niet op zijn hoeden is', zei Stefan.

'Stefan je hoeft me niets te vertellen over Damon wat ik al niet weet, hij is mijn maat en ik zou hem nooit bedriegen met zijn vrouw', zei Alaric.

'Dat weet ik, take it easy', zei Stefan grijnzend. 'Hallo, ik ben een beetje gespannen, ik kan peetvader worden vandaag van een jongen of een meisje', zei Alaric.

De telefoon van Stefan ging.

Je zag aan zijn gezicht dat het begon. De bevalling was begonnen.

'We moeten gaan', zei Stefan. 'Damon vermoord me', zei Alaric en hij griste zijn sleutels van zijn bureau.

'Jij moet niet meer gaan rijden nu, wij rijden nu wel, ga maar met ons mee', zei ik.


	41. Tears Of

**Liza**

* * *

Ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Damon kneep in mijn hand voor steun. Ik krijste het uit van de pijn en ik hoorde Alaric, Stefan en Elena binnenkomen op de voet gevolgd door Bonnie en Caroline. Leuk nog meer publiek.

'Hee, het komt allemaal goed', zei Damon liefjes en hij kneep nog harder in mijn hand. 'HOE WEET JE DAT NOU!', riep ik woedend. Damon keek geschrokken naar me maar herstelde zich direct. Hij wist dat ik onder hoge druk stond.

'Wat zijn de kansen dat het goed komt, dat weet niemand, iedereen die een probleem heeft met bloed, moet nu weg gaan anders ruk ik je hart eruit, dat kan ik zelfs met een baby in me', zei ik zacht maar dreigend.

Caroline en Stefan deden een paar stappen naar achteren maar gingen niet meer weg.

'Ik doe dit nooit meer', kreunde ik van de pijn. De kraamverzorgster die Damon had gebeld stond er een beetje bij en hielp niet bepaald. Jeremy, de broer van Elena, zag eruit alsof hij ieder moment over zijn nek kon gaan en ging nog iets verder weg staan dan Caroline en Stefan.

En toen na nog een hele tijd persen en geschreeuwd te hebben tegen de mensen van wie ik hield was het zover. De baby was er.

'Het is een meisje, gefeliciteerd', zei de kraamverzorgster blij. Ze knipte de navelstreng door en wikkelde de baby in een doek en gaf haar aan mij. Damon ging naast me zitten op zijn hurken en keek naar het kleine mensje dat huilde.

'Het is een meisje, oh mijn hemel, meisjes zijn zoveel leuker dan jongens', zei Caroline zwijmelend. Stefan en Damon keken Caroline aan. 'Eh sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet', zei Caroline vlug.

'Het is niet erg Caroline', zei Damon glimlachend en hij nam de baby van me over. 'Hoe zullen we haar noemen', zei Damon de baby heen en weer wiegend.

'Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee, ik vond Riley altijd wel een mooie naam', zei ik. 'Riley Salvatore, ja dat klinkt stoer, ze is ook echt een Riley', zei Damon haar heen en weer wiegend en hij gaf haar weer terug aan mij.

'Dan is het Riley toch, Riley Salvatore, wat ben je', zei ik zacht haar heen en weer wiegend. De kraamverzorgster keek me verbaasd aan.

De kraamverzorgster maakte alles schoon en zorgde er weer voor dat ik opgeknapt was en daarna ging ze direct weg.

'Ik ben zo gelukkig', zei Damon toen ik voor het eerst rechtop zat in bed. Ik voelde me al stukke beter. Mijn onderste (ehm jeweetwel) voelde alsof het uit elkaar getrokken was (nou was dat ook zo), maar het was het waard geweest.

'Damon, je hebt het geweldig gedaan, ik weet dat je moeite hebt met bloed', zei ik. 'Het was niets, ik vond het erger om jou zo te zien', zei Damon zacht. 'Dat weet ik toch, maar het is allemaal goed gegaan en het heeft in totaal 6 uur geduurd en de kraamverzorgster zei dat dat erg meevalt en dat mensen die hun eerste kind krijgen er vaak 16 uur over doen, of soms nog meer', zei ik.

'Pfff, ik ben blij dat ik een man ben, ik hoop voor Caroline dat ze geen kinderen krijgt, een jongetje bijvoorbeeld', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Niet zo gemeen doen', zei ik grijnzend en ik stootte hem aan. Ik deed mijn shirt omlaag en gaf Riley de borst.

'Jammer dat ik nu niet meer de enige ben die daar aan mag komen', zei Damon schouderophalend. 'Damon', zei ik verontwaardigd.

'Wat nou Damon', zei Damon grijnzend. 'Viespeuk', zei Caroline. 'Hee niet afluisteren', zei ik lachend. Ik had me in geen tijden zo gelukkig gevoeld.

'Weet je jongens, dit vraagt natuurlijk om een feestje, wanneer ik me weer goed voel en fit gaan we een feestje voor Riley geven', zei ik.

'Daar ben ik helemaal voor, mag ik haar dadelijk vasthouden', zei Alaric smekend. 'Ja natuurlijk Rick', zei Damon glimlachend.

'Na ehm... dit', zei ik. 'Borstvoeding', zei Caroline. 'Ja inderdaad, na borstvoeding', zei ik.

'Maar is ze dan wel een vampier, als ze borstvoeding kan binnen houden', zei Alaric. 'We weten nog niet of ze het binnen houd, als ze het zo uitkotst en we haar bloed gaan geven en dat houd ze wel binnen weten we wat ze is', zei Damon.

'Oh, dus zo willen jullie erachter komen, maar hoe zit het dan met oud worden, vampiers worden gemaakt, niet geboren', zei Alaric.

'Mijn beste Rick, als ik dat weet ben jij de eerste die het weet', zei Damon.

'Jongens, toe, ik heb rust nodig, ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn, maar sorry Alaric, ik wil even alleen met Damon zijn, je mag Riley morgen zo vaak vasthouden als je wilt', zei ik.

'Is goed, ik begrijp het', zei Alaric vriendelijk.

Riley was klaar met eten en ik deed mijn shirt weer goed.

'Nou, nu is het afwachten nietwaar', zei Damon zuchtend en hij nam Riley van me over. 'Ze is zo lief, sprekend haar moeder, ze heeft ook zwart haar', zei Damon.

'Riley heeft jou blauwe ogen', zei ik tegen Damon. Hij straalde. 'Je wordt een geweldige vader', zei ik en ik wreef over zijn schouder en kuste hem.

Op dat moment kotste Riley alles eruit. Damon en ik keken elkaar aan.


	42. Vampire Powers

**Iets minder dan een jaar later**

**Liza**

* * *

De dagen daarna waren nogal onzeker. Riley dronk zoals gedacht alleen bloed, ze groeide razendsnel en haar ontwikkeling was irritant goed volgens Damon. Hij werd af en toe gek van haar en om eerlijk te zijn ik ook. Begrijp ons niet verkeerd, maar we hadden gehoopt dat we pas over een paar jaar ons hadden hoeven te bemoeien met vriendjes en vriendinnetjes en ons konden bezighouden met schaapjes tellen tot ze in slaap valt.

We hadden geen idee hoe lang we met Riley hadden, wie weet is ze wel half sterfelijk half vampier en zouden wij voor eeuwig kunnen leven terwijl zij dood zou kunnen gaan op een gegeven moment. Ze zag er nu al uit als een 10 jarige. Een bloedmooi meisje met lange zwarte haren.

'Pap', zei Riley glimlachend en ze danste in het rond met Damon die op de grond werd geduwd door Riley. 'Ik wenste dat je nog een baby was', zei Damon grijnzend. Riley lachte op haar speciale manier van lachen. Ze was een engel in de duisternis of een engel van de duisternis.

Er werd gebeld. 'Ik doe wel open', zei ik vrolijk en toen ik open deed kwamen Caroline en Bonnie binnen. 'Riley', zei Caroline vrolijk tegen het zwartharige meisje. 'Tante Caroline', zei Riley vrolijk en ze huppelde naar haar toe en lachte ons vrolijk toe.

'Per dag groeit ze enorm', zei ik en ik wees naar de muur waarop we bijhielden hoeveel ze gegroeid was. 'Het was nog niet eens een jaar geleden dat ze geboren was en ze was nu al zo groot, wat moeten we verwachten, is ze onsterfelijk, gaat zij sneller dood, dat zijn allemaal dingen waar ik niet aan durf te denken', zei ik zacht tegen Caroline. Bonnie was nu met Riley aan het spelen.

Damon sloeg een arm om me heen. 'Daar gaan we dus ook niet aan denken en we moeten nu gewoon genieten van de tijd die we hebben', zei Damon glimlachend. 'Sinds wanneer ben jij hier de optimist', zei Caroline grijnzend. 'Sins ik weet dat ik een eeuwigheid samen kan zijn met Riley en met Liza', zei Damon glimlachend en hij kuste me.

'We komen hier helaas niet om te spelen met Riley, al is dat denk ik wel waarom Bonnie is meegekomen, maar we hebben een klein probleempje, nou ja klein', zei Caroline. 'Caroline, spreek', zei ik dwingend.

'Stefan en Elena zijn er al druk mee bezig, maar het medicijn voor vampiers om weer mens te worden bestaat echt, het ligt in een graf van Silas, een mystieke gozer van wie we nul komma niks weten', zei Caroline.

'En waar mag dat graf dan zijn?', vroeg Damon. 'Dat weet alleen een maffe professor die Bonnie kent, nou kent, die professor heeft haar duidelijk om zijn vinger gewonden omdat hij haar ergens nodig voor heeft, hij weet dat ze een heks is', zei Caroline. 'Oh, dat wordt nog een probleem denk ik, wordt hij een probleem en de Originele vampiers, zitten die niet achter het medicijn aan?', vroeg ik.

'Nou we denken van wel natuurlijk, ook daarover kwam ik hier, er lopen misschien meer Originele vampiers rond, de moeder van Klaus, Esther is ook gewekt en dan heb je nog twee andere broers, Kol en Finn. In totaal zijn er nu heel wat Originele vampiers los aan het lopen, moeder Esther, Klaus, Elija, Rebekah, Finn en Kol, volgens Katherine, ja die is ook weer terug in Mystic Falls helaas, die kon natuurlijk niet al het plezier missen, is het een kwestie van tijd dat de vader van de Originele terug komt uit de dood, alleen dat zou echt een probleem worden voor alle vampiers in deze stad, hij is namelijk een vampier jager', zei Caroline.

'En waarom vertel jij me dit en niet Stefan of Elena?', vroeg Damon. 'Doe niet zo gemeen Damon, kom op, wat moeten we nu doen?', vroeg ik. 'Jullie doen helemaal niets', zei Caroline vlug.

'Je hebt ons erbij gehaald voor een reden', zei Damon dwingend. 'Nee, we wilden jullie gewoon laten weten waar we mee bezig waren', zei Caroline. 'En jullie verwachten dat we hier op onze krent blijven zitten en niets doen', zei Damon. 'Ja eigenlijk wel Damon', zei Bonnie die erbij kwam.

'Wij gaan weer, kom Caroline, we hebben gedaan waarvoor we kwamen, dag Riley liefje, tot gauw', zei Bonnie en ze knuffelde Riley nog even. Caroline deed hetzelfde. 'Blijven jullie niet?', vroeg Riley triest. 'Sorry Riley, we hebben andere plannen, ander keertje graag', zei Caroline en zij en Bonnie liepen weg.

'We kunnen niet niets doen', zei Riley plotseling. 'Heb je meegeluisterd, wat had ik gezegd over het luistervinkje spelen', zei ik bestraffend. 'Sorry mam, maar pap vind dat ik gelijk heb, ja toch papa, we kunnen toch niet niets doen, dat is zo geen Salvatore stijl', zei Riley. Ik schoot in de lach. 'Je wordt met de dag slimmer en tegendraads, net als Damon hier', zei ik grijnzend.

'Riley heeft gelijk', zei Damon langzaam. 'Yes', zei Riley en ze sprong om Damons nek die bijna bezweek van haar kracht. 'Riley we moeten je krachten echt gaan meten, we willen weten wat voor een krachten je hebt', zei ik langzaam. 'Mag ik dan mee, op de missie bedoel ik dan', zei Riley.

'Dan mag je mee op de missie, maar we moeten eerst weten wat je kan', zei ik nadat Damon me een knikje gaf ten teken dat hij het er ook mee eens was dat Riley een aanwinst zou zijn om tegen de Originele vampiers te strijden.

'Go team Salvatore', zei Riley grijnzend. Damon schoot in de lach en ik ook.

'Goed, Riley jij gaat maar even heel goed naar je vader kijken', zei ik grijnzend en ik plofte op de bank neer en genoot toen Damon in een sprong op de 2e verdieping sprong.

'Dat is zo cool', zei Riley dromerig. 'Doe het gewoon', zei Damon en hij danste (wat voor een mens levens gevaarlijk zou zijn) voor de reling van de overloop. Ik deed precies hetzelfde als Damon en sprong zo naast hem. 'Ha die Liza, weet je nog toen ik mijn blouse uitscheurde en...', begon Damon.

'Damon, niet waar Riley bij is', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Ik hoor niets', zei Riley vanaf beneden. 'Hmmm, dat moeten wij geloven, kom, spring er maar op, je kan het', zei ik.

'Heb vertrouwen in jezelf, voel het in je botten', zei Damon en hij deed alsof hij viel en maakte een keurige salto op de rand en stond weer rechtop. 'Papa', zei Riley. 'Ja, je kan het wel, je bent een vampier weet je nog, je kan alles, behalve bevriend zijn met een weerwolf', zei Damon mompelend.

Ik zag Riley haar ogen dicht doen en zich schrap zetten voor de sprong en toen sprong ze. Ze kwam slordig terecht op de rand naast Damon. 'Hmmm erg slordig, doe het nog eens', zei Damon. 'Damon', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Wat', zei Damon. 'Je moet het voelen', zei Damon en hij sprong met Riley weer naar beneden. 'Voelde je dat?', vroeg Damon. Riley knikte.

'Goed, kom maar', zei ik gebiedend. Damon bleef beneden staan en Riley sprong, veel beter dan de eerste keer en kwam netjes op de reling terecht. 'Zag je dat mam', zei Riley opgewekt. Damon glimlachte en sprong om bij ons te zijn.

'Goed gedaan', zei Damon. 'Hoe zit het met de snelheid, jullie kunnen super hard rennen, echt in een flits, dat wil ik ook kunnen', zei Riley. 'Dat kan je ook wel, je moet je voeten gewoon heel snel bewegen, nog sneller dan dat je rent', zei ik en ik tikte haar op haar schouder en rende toen in een flits naar de staande klok aan de overkant van de huiskamer (die erg groot is). 'Cool', zei Riley.

'Riley je kan het, gewoon heel snel bewegen', zei Damon en in een flits was Riley verdwenen en stond ze helemaal op de tweede verdieping. 'Goed zo, snelle leerling', zei Damon goedkeurend.

De deur ging krakend open. 'Stefan, Elena?', vroeg ik. 'Nope, fout, het is Katherine', zei Katherine schouderophalend. In een flits stond Riley naast me en Damon ook. 'Ach wat schattig, het Salvatore gezinnetje, iedereen heeft het over jullie, over de uit de kol gegroeide baby, ik zie dat ze geen baby meer is, integendeel, terwijl het nog niet eens een jaar geleden is', zei Katherine dreigend.

'Wees gerust, ik kom alleen voor een bezoekje, kraambezoek kan ik het niet meer noemen he', zei Katherine langzaam en toch dreigend. Ik wist niet hoe ze dat voor elkaar kreeg. Haar manipulatieve geest gaf geen enkel seintje van wat ze van plan was. Ik wist alleen dat ik kosten wat het kost Damon en Riley wilde beschermen.

'Katherine Petrova, ik wist dat je hier zou komen, ik had al gehoord dat je in Mystic Falls was, een bezoekje hier kan dus ook geen kwaad...', begon ik en ik deed een poging om zelfverzekerd en zonder angst te zitten en ik hoopte dat dat lukte.


	43. Katherine's Master Plan

**Liza**

* * *

'Kom kom, ik wilde alleen maar kennis maken met de kleine, die bij nader inzien toch niet zo klein is, nee, wat is haar naam', zei Katherine plotseling op een zakelijk toon. 'Riley Salvatore, hoezo?', vroeg Damon bedachtzaam en op zijn hoede.

Alles wat Katherine vroeg moest worden herdacht uiteraard, het kon natuurlijk niet zomaar op haar woord worden geloofd.

'Ja, dat is inderdaad het kind waar iedereen het over heeft, iedereen staat verbaasd over het feit dat het kind zo snel groot wordt, wat hebben jullie de stad wijsgemaakt?', vroeg Katherine.

'Dat we haar geadopteerd hebben', zei ik vlug. 'Slim, slim, wie heeft dat bedacht?', vroeg Katherine. 'Liza', antwoordde Damon.

'De beauty en de brains', zei Katherine grijnzend en ze cirkelde om ons heen alsof wij haar prooi waren.

'Ik heb een plan, jullie willen een happy end aan dit verhaal, ik ben in de positie om jullie te helpen, jullie weten niet wanneer Riley zou ophouden met groeien, of op houden met bestaan', zei Katherine.

Riley keek me angstig aan. 'Hou op, je maakt haar bang', zei ik woedend. 'Oh, maar ze moet voorbereid worden op wat het leven zou brengen', zei Katherine.

'Wat gaat jou het aan wat wij doen?', vroeg Damon grof. Katherine snoof. 'Niets, maar ik ben in een positie om te helpen, heb je niet geluisterd naar wat ik net zei, ik weet iets wat jullie willen weten, geloof me het is het waard, het is het waard voor Riley', zei Katherine.

'En wat wil je er voor terug', zei Damon en hij ging voor Riley staan. 'Ach heel schattig hoor, de papa rol van jou staat je goed, net als de bescherm rol', zei Katherine grijnzend tegen Damon.

'Je hebt helemaal niets, je hebt niets wat ons kan interesseren, ik kan niet geloven dat wij ooit vriendinnen waren voor het leven, ik kan niet geloven dat ik ooit alles voor je zou gedaan hebben', zei ik.

'Nee, dat kan ik ook niet geloven, ik kan niet geloven dat jij zo bezitterig geworden bent als dat je nu bent', zei Katherine en ze keek me kwaad aan.

'Jongens, niet waar Riley bij is alsjeblieft', zei Damon vlug. 'Kijk papa is weer terug in het beeld, hij is degene die je gaat helpen, mama hier die doet helemaal niets, die geeft helemaal niets om je', zei Katherine.

Ik kreeg een rood waas voor mijn ogen en ik liet Riley voor wat ze was en Damon stapte voor Riley om haar te beschermen. Ik vloog Katherine aan en liet haar keihard tegen de staande klok aan komen die omviel. Het uurwerk viel op de grond, kapot.

'Jij, nog een woord over Riley, tenzij het nuttig is, en je gaat eraan, je weet dat ik je kan doden, jij mag dan 1e generatie zijn, ik ben 2e generatie, ook ongeveer even snel als de 1e, je weet dat ik je kan verslaan', zei ik en ik pakte een stuk hout van de klok en rukte die in Katherine's buik. Ze gilde van de pijn. 'Beschouw dit als een waarschuwing, de volgende keer is die in je hart', siste ik woedend.

'Ik zou het in mijn gedachten houden, maar dan kom je nooit te weten wat ik weet en dat is echt iets wat jullie willen weten, vooral Riley', zei Katherine en ze stond op en rukte de staak uit haar lijf.

'Hmmf, jullie zijn eigenaardig, jullie hebben totaal geen besef van wat er buiten gebeurt, misschien moeten jullie de kranten maar eens wat beter gaan lezen', zei Katherine en ze greep Damon bij zijn keel en drukte die tegen de muur aan.

'Nee papa', zei Riley en ze wilde Katherine aanvliegen, maar ik hield haar tegen. 'Als 1e generatie kan ik jou misschien niet doden, maar je man wel, Damon is namelijk van de 3e generatie en je weet heel goed dat een 1e generatie de 3e generatie met gemak kan doden en aangezien Damon nogal zwak is vanwege zijn gevoelens die van hem zijn af te lezen, wordt dat voor mij een makkie, hou jij dat maar in je achterhoofd', zei Katherine en ze liet Damon los.

'Zo, nu zie je dat mammie hier niets deed om je pappie te redden, nou ik ga er weer vandoor, dag hoor', zei Katherine grijnzend en ze verdween razendsnel.

'Damon, gaat het', zei ik en ik ondersteunde hem en hielp hem naar de bank.

'Mam, Katherine heeft gelijk, waarom deed je niets om papa te redden', zei Riley. 'Omdat ze ons dan allemaal in een keer gedood had, begrijp je dat, regel een Riley, luister nooit naar iets wat Katherine zegt', zei ik en ik gaf Damon een glas bloed die hij in een keer opdronk.

'Gaat het', zei ik bezorgd. 'Ja, het gaat wel', zei Damon. Stefan kwam binnen samen met Elena. Ze zagen meteen dat er iets gebeurd was.

'Wat is er gebeurd?', vroeg Stefan bezorgd toen hij zijn broer haveloos op de bank zag zitten.

'Katherine, dat is er gebeurd', zei Damon.


	44. On The Road

**Liza**

* * *

'Ze kwam hier om te onderhandelen met informatie', zei ik en ik hielp Damon op de bank. 'Ze is nogal zelfingenomen over die informatie van haar', zei Damon grijnzend.

'Ik moet mijn krachten weer eens opbouwen', zei ik handenwringend. 'Ik ook', zei Damon en hij schonk zichzelf wat bloed in en dronk. 'Waar is Riley?', vroeg Damon plotseling. 'Ze was hier net nog', zei ik verbaasd.

'Ik ben hier', zei Riley en ze kwam naar beneden met een boek. 'Je liet ons schrikken', zei ik opgelucht. 'Sorry mam', zei Riley en ze ging lezen. Het was een zwaar en oud boek wat ze had gepakt.

'Gone With The Wind', zei Damon glimlachend. Riley glimlachte naar hem met haar speelse glimlach waarmee ze iedereen om haar kleine vingertje wond.

Riley leunde tegen Damon aan en ik ijsbeerde.

'Liza, ga alsjeblieft zitten', zei Damon. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik kan toch niet zitten als er een moordlustige wraakactie buiten op me wacht'.

'Ze heeft een punt', zei Stefan. 'Bedankt broertje, echt bedankt', zei Damon. 'Jongens, alsjeblieft, wat wilde Katherine?', vroeg Elena. 'Ze had informatie over vampiers zoals Riley, zei ze hoor, je moet niet alles geloven wat ze zegt', zei ik zuchtend.

'Hmmm, het klinkt wel serieus', zei Stefan nadenkend. 'Ja, broertje ben je vergeten dat Katherine ons heeft verraden', zei Damon nors.

'Nee natuurlijk ben ik dat niet vergeten', zei Stefan zuchtend.

'Weet je nog dat we dachten dat ze in de Tombe zat, uiteindelijk bleek ze al lang vrij rond te lopen', zei Damon en hij zuchtte diep bij die gedachten.

Ik wist dat de gedachten aan Katherine hem nog altijd een beetje pijn deed, niet omdat hij nog steeds verliefd op haar was, nee omdat ze haar een vampier gemaakt heeft en een maker is altijd gehecht aan degene die hij/zij gemaakt heeft. Mijn maker is Katherine, diep in mijn hart geef ik nog om haar, maar dat heb ik nu grotendeels weggestopt, al kan ik soms mijn goede tijden met haar niet vergeten. Zij was tenslotte mijn beste vriendin.

'Wacht eens even, Tombe, welke Tombe?', vroeg Riley nadenkend en ze keek op van haar boek. 'Katherine zat, dachten we althans, in een Tombe waar vampiers niet uit kunnen komen. Mensen kunnen er in en eruit komen, ze zou daar hebben gezeten met 27 andere vampiers, die zijn enige tijd geleden ontsnapt en de meeste daarvan hebben we gedood, maar Katherine heeft daar dus nooit in gezeten, maar daar kan verandering in komen', zei ik plotseling.

'He, waar heb je het over?', vroeg Damon verwart. Hij was nog steeds niet helemaal helder, dat gevecht met Katherine had hem een beetje uitgeput.

'Wat is jou idee?', vroeg Stefan belangstellend.

'He, jongens wat is er loos', zei Alaric die binnen kwam. 'Oom Alaric', zei Riley opgewekt. 'Hee Riley, hoe gaat het met jou', zei Alaric en hij tilde Riley op.

'Prima', zei Riley glimlachend. We vertelde Alaric wat er gebeurd was en wat er moest gebeuren.

'Iets zegt me dat dat een goed plan is, een strak plan en we gaan ons er aan houden, als er iemand nu nog uit wil stappen dan kan ik dat volledig begrijpen', zei ik.

Niemand die stapte uit het plan. We hadden inmiddels Caroline en Tyler erbij gehaald. Die twee waren een enorme aanwinst bij ons team. Een hybride en nog een vampier extra.

'Kom, we gaan', zei ik grijnzend. 'Kick some ass', zei Alaric en hij gaf Riley een high five. Ik grinnikte.

Damon dronk nog even wat bloed om op kracht te komen en nu was hij onverwoestbaar.

'Ik moet eerlijk bekennen dat het het beste plan is wat we tot nu toe hebben', zei Damon grijnzend. 'Ssst, ze kan ons misschien horen, waar ze dan ook is', zei ik en ik gaf Damon een kus op zijn lippen. 'Weet je wat we ook voor een hele tijd nog niet gedaan hebben', zei Damon grijnzend. 'Niet waar de kinderen bij zijn', zei ik lachend.

'Jongens, hou je hoofd erbij', zei Caroline grijnzend. Ze had het duidelijk gehoord met haar vampier oren.

'Goed, we gaan op pad, leuk waar gaan we heen', zei een stem achter ons. Het was niemand minder dan Katherine Pierce. (Of Petrova Pierce, hoe ze dan ook mag heten).


	45. Never Look Back Again

**Liza**

* * *

'Wat moet jij nou weer hier?', vroeg ik vernietigd. 'Nou nou, je hoeft niet zo onaardig te doen', zei Katherine kwasie gekwetst.

'Je hebt het verdient', zei Damon woedend. Hij was duidelijk nog steeds woedend op het feit dat Katherine hem had geprobeerd te vermoorden.

'Ongelofelijke eikel', zei Katherine mompelend tegen Damon. 'Waarom dan in hemelsnaam?', vroeg Damon verontwaardigd. 'Omdat je getrouwd bent, een kind hebt gekregen, een gedrocht trouwens', zei Katherine wijzend naar Riley.

'Een gedrocht, heb je wel eens naar jezelf gekeken?', vroeg ik grijnzend. 'En of ik naar mezelf heb gekeken, al meer dan 500 jaar, ik vind mezelf toch nog aardig knap en ik denk dat de Salvatore boys daar ook zo over denken aangezien ze me nog niet officieel gedumpt hebben', zei Katherine grijnzend en ze ging met haar wijsvinger langs Damons mond die haar weg duwde.

'Hmmm, Damon je ziet er nog altijd even goed uit als de laatste keer dat ik je zag, Stefan, jij ziet er ook nog steeds goed uit, wie zou ik kiezen', zei Katherine.

'Je hebt niets meer te kiezen, je hebt er 500 jaar geleden voor gezorgd dat je ons niet meer wilde in je kwaadaardige plannetjes, nu heb je geen van beide, hoe paste dat in je plan he', zei Damon grijnzend. Damon ging naast mij staan en Stefan naast Elena.

'Ja, dat was ik vergeten, het gelukkige gezinnetje', zei Katherine grijnzend. 'Maar wat nou als ik dit doe', zei Katherine en ze liep naar Riley en krakte haar nek en Riley viel bewusteloos op de grond neer.

'NEE!', riep Damon in paniek en hij pakte Riley's bewusteloze lichaam en drukte dat tegen hem aan.

'En wat nou als ik dit doe', zei Katherine en plotseling had ze een staak in haar handen en stak daar mij mee neer. Ik voelde mijn adem stokken en Damon schreeuwen. Het laatste wat ik zag waren Damons hulpeloze ogen en Katherine's haat kijkende ogen.

* * *

**Sorry jongens voor dit korte hoofdstuk, maar ik heb een heel groot plan voor Liza, Riley, Damon, Katherine, Alaric, Stefan en Elena. Er komt snel meer. Promise :) **


	46. Your A Death Man, Woman

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

Ik schreeuwde naar Katherine vol woede, haat en verdriet. Ik wist dat Riley niet dood was, maar Liza was wel dood. De houten staak had haar gedood. Ik rukte de houten staak uit Liza's lichaam en boog me snikkend over haar heen.

'Damon', begon Alaric terwijl bij hem ook tranen over zijn wangen liepen van woede. Katherine grinnikte kwaadaardig.

'Wat heb je gedaan', zei Stefan woedend en hij pakte de staak en ging er woedend mee achter Katherine aan. 'Riley, Liza', zei ik woedend en ik rende achter Stefan aan die verdwaasd tussen de bomen in het bos stond.

'Waar is het kreng', zei ik woedend. 'Ik heb geen idee', zei Stefan en hij keek om zich heen en plotseling zag ik hem verschrikt naar de lucht kijken.

'Damon...', begon hij. Ik wist precies wat hij bedoelde. 'Daarom is ze gevlucht, de volle maan', zei ik langzaam. En we hoorde nog geen minuut later gegrom achter ons.

'Niet bewegen', mompelde Stefan zachtjes en ik kon hem horen alsof hij vlak naast me stond.

Er stond een grote zwarte wolf naast ons te grommen. 'Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan', mompelde ik op mijn beurt weer en ik probeerde stil te staan, maar dat ging heel moeilijk omdat ik in de verte Katherine zag. Ze had zich in een boom verstopt.

Ik zag haar zitten en rende blindelings de boom in, maar voordat ik dat kon doen beet de weerwolf me en wist ik dat dat het einde zou betekenen voor mij. Dit was waarschijnlijk het meest egoïstische wat ik ooit gedaan heb. Een weerwolf bijt betekent de dood van een vampier.

Maar ik had Katherine. Ik staakte haar recht in haar hart. 'Een oog voor een oog, nou ja je kent de rest wel', zei ik en ik hield mijn hoofd schuin en keek Katherine aan terwijl het leven uit haar weg sijpelde.

Ik bekeek mijn arm. De weerwolf bijt zag er pijnlijk uit, maar ik voelde me verder prima. Ik rende als een razende terug naar Stefan en de rest. 'Riley, gaat het?', vroeg ik toen ik merkte dat Riley weer bij aan het komen was.

'Ja, het gaat prima, ik ben blij dat...', begon Riley en toen zag ze haar moeder liggen. 'Nee, mam, MAM, wordt wakker!', riep ze en de tranen stroomde over haar wangen.

'Katherine heeft haar gedood en ik heb haar weer gedood', zei ik grommend.

'Ik zeg dat we deze missie maar afblazen voor vandaag', zei Alaric. 'Dat lijkt mij een goed idee, Liza zou het geen goed idee hebben gevonden als ik nu nog ten strijd trok', zei ik.

'Nee, dat zou ze zeer zeker niet goed hebben gevonden', zei Alaric en hij klopte me op mijn schouder. Ik tilde Liza op en nam Riley aan mijn hand mee terug naar huis.

'Dit was de ergste dag uit mijn hele leven', zei ik hardop. 'Dat kan je wel zeggen ja', zei Alaric zachtjes en ik zag aan hem dat hij zijn tranen ook maar moeilijk kon inhouden.

Alaric had veel om Liza gegeven, soms misschien iets te veel als je het mij vraagt, maar ze hebben nooit wat met hun gevoelens gedaan, als ze al gevoelens voor elkaar hadden op die manier. Liza had altijd van mij gehouden en ik van haar. En nu is ze dood. Weg, ze komt nooit meer terug.

'Damon gaat het?', vroeg Elena zacht. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Ik heb even een moment alleen nodig jongens', zei ik en er drupte een traan over mijn wangen. Iets wat al heel lang niet gebeurd was bij mij.

Ik had niemand nog niets vertelt van die weerwolf beet dat mij ook waarschijnlijk zou doden.

'Nee, je moet nu niet alleen zijn', zei Alaric vriendelijk. 'Alaric heeft gelijk, dit is iets wat we met z'n allen moeten doen, we moeten allemaal afscheid nemen', zei Stefan.

Afscheid nemen, dat klonk zo definitief, nou dat was het ook. Het was definitief. Liza was dood en ze komt niet meer terug.


	47. Lexi

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

De begrafenis van Liza was prachtig. Ik kon het niet opbrengen, maar het was prachtig. Iedereen had aardige dingen over haar te zeggen en we hadden het klein gehouden. Geen andere mensen naast haar kleine vriendengroep. Zelfs haar moeder was gekomen vanuit Engeland, dus dat zegt wel iets.

Riley had geen woord gezegd, maar ik hoorde haar in haar slaap huilen om haar moeder. En wanneer ik in haar gedachtes tapte kon ik alle herinneringen zien die zij aan Liza had. Goede herinneringen. Er waren geen slechte herinneringen.

Ik miste Liza verschrikkelijk en ik kon haar niet uit mijn hoofd zetten en ik wilde maar dat ik mijn mensheid knop uit kon zetten, maar dat kon ik Riley niet doen, alhoewel zij had Stefan, Alaric en Elena nog, dus zo veel maakte het ook niet uit.

Ik keek naar Riley die rustig zat te lezen, ik hoorde haar ademhaling steeds sneller gaan. En toen hakte ik de knoop door. Ik zou mijn mensheid knop uitzetten. Ik kon het niet meer aan. Liza, de liefde van mijn leven is dood en komt nooit meer terug.

'Pap...', begon Riley vragend en ze keek naar me. Ik keek haar niet aan. 'Pap...', begon Riley. 'Damon', zei Stefan waarschuwend.

Ik concentreerde me en toen ik op keek was ik niet meer dezelfde persoon als dat ik was voordat Liza weer in mijn leven kwam.

Ik grijnsde. 'Wat wil je', zei ik bot. 'Niets, laat maar', zei Riley. 'Nou waarom zeg je het dan, idioot, ik ga jagen', zei ik en ik kwam overeind en rekte me overdreven uit en grijnsde breed naar Stefan die op de piano zat te spelen.

Hij keek me aan en recht in mijn ogen. 'Nee... nee Damon, dat meen je niet...', begon Stefan. Ik grijnsde en was in een flits de deur uit. Weg van al deze ellende.

Ik ging op zoek naar een slachtoffer. En daar zag ik al snel twee. Een stel dat naar het bos ging hoogstwaarschijnlijk om te gaan vrijen, iets wat Liza en ik ook vaak hadden gedaan, vlak bij de rand in het bos had ik haar ten huwelijk gevraagd. Ik besefte dat ik op diezelfde plek nu stond.

Ik duwde de emoties nog verder naar achteren tot ik helemaal niets voelde.

Ik rende als alleen een vampier kon rennen. Ik dook achter het stel aan. Ik kon alleen maar hun aderen zien en dat was alles wat telde. Je voeden. Ik greep het meisje bij haar nek en voedde me met haar. Ik zoog al het bloed in me op. Ik genoot er van en ik voelde het leven uit haar wegsijpelen. De jongen leek verstard te zijn van angst en daar voedde ik me ook mee. Ik dumpte de lichamen achter struiken waar ze waarschijnlijk de volgende dag werden gevonden, maar dat kon me niets schelen.

Ik had me gevoed, maar ik had nog steeds honger, ik hunkerde naar nog wat mensenbloed.

Ik veegde mijn mond goed af zodat niemand me zou zien en plotseling zou schreeuwen dat er een vampier over straat liep.

'Oh Stefan je zou me nu eens moeten zien', zei ik grimmig hardop.

Plotseling hoorde ik achter me een kraak van een tak dat brak. 'Beweeg je niet', zei die persoon en het was een vrouw en ik lachte keihard. Recht in haar gezicht. Ze had blond haar dat zwierde als een soort gouden plooien om haar heen. Ze had een pistool in haar handen.

'Je moet beter iemand besluipen, ik kon je al van verre horen aankomen', zei ik en ik ging dreigend om haar heen cirkelen en ze hield haar zielige pistooltje in haar handen.

Ik rukte het pistool zonder moeite uit haar handen. 'Moedig, of moet ik zeggen stom', zei ik. 'Misschien een beetje van beide', zei de blondine rustig en ze leek helemaal niet bang.

Ik keek in haar ogen en ik dwong haar. 'Ik wil dat je bang bent en keihard weg rent en als ik je achterna kom dan blijf je plotseling stilstaan', zei ik terwijl ik haar pupillen steeds kleiner zag worden.

En toen begon de meid te grinniken. 'Serieus, dat was echt de slechtste versiertruc ooit', zei de blondine schaterend van het lachen.

'Wie ben jij en wat doe jij in Mystic Falls?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ik ben Lexi, jeweetwel, die Stefan ook van zijn Ripper fase heeft geholpen', zei Lexi.

'En jij hebt net je vrouw verloren', zei Lexi en ze duwde me zo op de grond.


	48. Humanity Switch

**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

Lexi ik was haar helemaal vergeten. Stefan had haar natuurlijk gebeld. Mijn menselijkheid knop was uitgeschakeld momenteel en het kon met niets schelen wat er met me gebeurde. Liza was er niet en dan kon niets me meer schelen.

'Lexi, laat me met rust', gromde ik en ik duwde haar van me af en klom overeind.

'Nee, je hebt een dochter, volgens mij ben je dat vergeten', zei Lexi. 'Ze heeft Alaric als voogd en Stefan en Elena heeft ze ook nog als vervangende ouders, ik wil haar niet', zei ik. En ik meende het uit de grond van mijn hart. Zonder Liza had het allemaal geen betekenis meer voor mij.

'Jij moet eens een fikse mep hebben', zei Lexi en haar blonde haar zwiepte naar voren en naar achteren. Ze liet haar hoektanden zien en beet me plotseling.

Ik gromde nijdig en duwde haar van me af. Maar ze nam een stukje huid van mijn nek mee. Dat genas onmiddellijk. Ik grimaste.

'Waar was dat goed voor?', vroeg ik woedend en ik rende zo hard mogelijk weg. Maar Lexi was ouder en dat betekent dat ze dus sneller was. Ze haalde me dus ook zonder moeite in.

'Jij denkt dat je van me af was, dan heb je dat mis', zei Lexi en ze grijnsde haar tanden bloot. Ik gromde opnieuw. 'Jij bent nog niet zo ver heen', zei Lexi grijnzend.

'Oh ik ben verder heen dan jij denkt Lexi', zei ik woest en ik duwde haar opnieuw op de grond.

'Je bent sterk voor zo'n jonge vampier', zei Lexi lachend. 'Jonge vampier, ik ben meer dan 150 jaar oud', zei ik met een grimas.

'Dat is jong voor ons, ik ben namelijk meer dan 600 jaar oud', zei Lexi grijnzend. 'Oh, ja...', zei ik. 'Kom op, je hebt een dochter, ringt er dan echt geen bel?', vroeg Lexi stomverbaasd. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Het komt wel goed met haar, ze is beter af zonder mij', zei ik.

'Dat is niet waar, ieder kind heeft zijn ouders nodig en Riley is haar moeder al kwijt, net als jij je vrouw kwijt bent', zei Lexi. 'Ja en, wie kan het schelen', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Ik moet het vergeten, snap je dat dan niet', zei ik. 'Nee dat snap ik niet', zei Lexi en ze sloeg me tegen de grond aan. 'Waar was dat goed voor!', riep ik woedend en ik grimaste toen ik weer overeind kwam. 'Dat was mijn manier van je straffen, maar geloof me als je niet heel gauw je switch niet omdraait naar normaal gedrag dan worden mijn straffen erger dan alleen maar erger', zei Lexi.

'Oef, moet ik nou bang zijn?', vroeg ik schouderophalend. 'Boeiend zeg wat jij er van vindt', zei Lexi en ze duwde me nog een keer op de grond. 'Hou nou daar eens mee op', zei ik woedend en ik mepte haar op de grond.

'Goed, wat voel je nu', zei Lexi grijnzend. 'Woede en razernij omdat jij me de hele tijd op de grond gooit', zei ik woest. 'Je voelt weer, mooi, gelukkig was ik er dan snel bij', zei Lexi. 'Stefan zou hier vast heel happy mee zijn, maar ik kom mooi niet terug naar huize Salvatore', zei ik.

'Waar wil je anders heen gaan vanavond?', vroeg Lexi. 'Oh geen idee, motel of zo', zei ik. 'Voel je dan niet eenzaam?', vroeg Lexi. 'Eenzaam, hou nou eens op met die stomme emoties, ik heb ze niet weet je nog', zei ik.

'Oh dat is bull shit, ik weet heus wel dat je voelt en dat je alles nu tien keer zoveel intenser voelt', zei Lexi.

'Hou je mond toch, ik ben niet verplicht om naar jou gezwam te luisteren', zei ik. Ik was het zat hier en ik wilde hier heel snel weg, weg van die Lexi en haar gevoelens praatjes, saai mens.

Ik rende hard zoals alleen een vampier kan rennen. Weg van die Lexi en haar gevoelens praatjes


	49. Ghost Town

**Riley Salvatore**

* * *

Mijn vader was weg, hij had mij achtergelaten bij Alaric, Stefan en Elena, mijn moeder was dood en dat terwijl ik dacht dat ik het voor elkaar had om bij zo'n gelukkig vampiersgezin te horen, nee ik had het totaal mis gehad.

Mijn nachtmerries begonnen altijd op dezelfde manier. Ik sloot mijn ogen en meteen had ik nare beelden van mensen die dood gingen in mijn hoofd. Ik kon die gedachten niet plaatsen en op een rijtje zetten en ik kon mezelf ook niet wakker maken of mezelf knijpen om te controleren of het wel echt was. Mijn nachtmerries waren echt eng.

Vandaag had ik weer zo'n nachtmerrie, het begon toen ik naar bed ging op het aanraden van Alaric die vond dat ik er moe uit zag voor een vampier. Ik borstelde mijn zwarte haar nog even vlak voor ik ging slapen en liet me toen op bed ploffen, negen van de tien keer durfde ik niet meer in slaap te vallen, dus ik vond het niet gek dat Alaric zei dat ik er moe uit zag, ik had al in geen dagen goed geslapen.

Misschien was het omdat ik mijn moeder miste en mijn vader, maar ik wist het niet, het kon toch ook niet zo erg zijn, of wel, misschien had ik wel een gave, net als Bonnie Bennet, de heks die ook wel eens langs kwam met Elena.

Ik deed mijn oordopjes in, er schalde muziek van The Script uit, ik herinnerde me nog goed dat mijn moeder tegen me had gezegd dat dat een van de grote voordelen is van dit jaar, de muziek van nu (2013), dat die echt supergoed is. Ik had The Script voor het eerst gehoord met het nummer 'Breakeven'. En ik had een grote crush op de leadsinger Danny O'Donoghue. Ik had er zelfs een poster van op mijn kamer en al zijn cd's en music dvd's. Ja mijn vader had gelukkig een tv aangeschaft met dvd speler wanneer ik er eindeloos om had gezeurd omdat ik het had gezien bij vrienden van mij op school.

Ik liet langzaam mijn ogen dichtvallen en viel in slaap. Ik wist dat het een droom was, want mijn moeder kwam er in voor en zij is dood.

_'Mam', zei ik zacht. 'Riley, je moet oppassen, je vader is in slechte vorm, hij heeft zijn mensheid knop omgezet in woede, Stefan heeft al Lexi gebeld, zij is een soort eerste hulp bij vampiers, zij zorgt ervoor dat vampiers weer op het rechte pad worden gezet, maar dat maakt het nog niet in orde dat je vader weg bij jou is, ik ga hem opsporen en hem naar je toe brengen', zei mijn moeder. _

_'Maar mam, dat kan toch niet, je kan hem niet dwingen om naar mij te komen als hij zijn mensheid knop heeft omgezet in woede, dan is hij net als Stefan toen hij de Ripper van Monteray was in de jaren 20', zei ik. 'Je bent een slim meisje, maar hij heeft iets om voor te leven, jou', zei mijn moeder._

_'Mam, kom je ooit nog terug?', vroeg ik en ik voelde een traan over mijn wangen glijden en ik wilde niet dat deze droom eindigde en dat ik mezelf er in kon verzwelgen. _

_'Nee lieverd, ik kom niet terug, alleen af en toe in je dromen en ik zou er altijd zijn, in je hart, want de mensen van wie je houd die gaan eigenlijk nooit weg', zei mijn moeder en ze omhelsde me even en ik voelde haar adem in mijn nek._

Ik was weer wakker en mijn moeder was nergens meer te bekennen. Ik voelde mijn tranen die over mijn wangen vallen en ik wist niet meer of mijn droom nou net echt was geweest. Ik wist het niet meer, maar ik ging zeker uitkijken naar mijn vader of hij daadwerkelijk zou terugkomen.

Ik liep naar beneden half slaapdronken. Het was donker buiten en Alaric zat op de bank met een glas van mijn vaders beste Whiskey.

'Hee, was jij niet naar bed gestuurd?', vroeg Alaric. 'Nachtmerrie', zei ik en ik plofte op de bank en pakte ook een glas. 'Hee Damon zou dat niet goedkeuren dus ik ook niet', zei Alaric. 'Hij is er toch niet', zei ik schouderophalend.

En toen zag ik haar, mijn moeder. Alaric deinsde achteruit en het was duidelijk dat hij dat ook zag.

'Ga nou niet de rebel uithangen', zei mijn moeder streng. 'Hallo Alaric, heb je me gemist', zei mijn moeder met een glimlach. Ik wist dat mijn moeder veel om Alaric gaf en andersom ook.

'Ben je echt?', vroeg Alaric. Mijn moeder knikte en stak haar hand uit. 'Ik ben nu echt, voor eventjes, alleen om Damon weer op het goede pad te helpen, daarna moet ik weer terug naar de andere zijde', zei ze.

'Liza', zei Alaric en hij pakte voorzichtig haar hand en strengelde zijn vingers in die van haar. Hij schrok opnieuw en deinsde een beetje achteruit.

'Vertrouw me', zei mijn moeder en ze legde een andere hand tegen Alarics wang.

'Mam', zei ik en mijn moeder draaide zich om naar mij. 'Kom hier jij, ik was in je dromen, dagelijks, sorry dat ik je wakker heb gehouden lieverd, maar ik moest contact maken met de levende om mijn onafgehandelde zaken op orde te brengen, daarmee bedoel ik Damon, het spijt me liefje, als ik langer bij je kon zijn, dan zou ik daar alles voor geven, maar het kan niet', zei mijn moeder.

Ik knikte vaagjes.

'Goed, we hebben iemand te redden', zei ze. 'Damon', zei Alaric glimlachend. 'Damon Salvatore', zei mijn moeder.


	50. Job Done

**Liza Salvatore**

* * *

Ik hoorde hier niet meer in deze wereld, dat wist ik. Ik was dood, maar ik kon terugkomen, ik had de heksen (hun geesten) roddelen aan de andere zijde dat er misschien een manier was om de doden terug te laten keren, maar dat kan levensbedreigend zijn voor de heks die de spreuk ging uitvoeren en aangezien wij maar een heks kennen willen wij haar daartegen beschermen. Bonnie Bennet.

'Kom Riley, we moeten je vader gaan zoeken', zei ik. 'Ga ik mee?', vroeg Riley verbaasd. Ze is niet gewend dat ze mee mag op missies zoals deze.

'Ja uiteraard, hij is je vader en jij bent alles wat hij nog heeft', zei ik. 'Ik zal je niet teleurstellen', zei Riley dapper en ze trok haar jas aan.

'Dat weet ik lieverd', zei ik. Alaric ging ook mee met een berg wapens. Het was nu een paar dagen geleden dat Damon zijn mensheidknop had uitgezet en dat Lexi hem was komen helpen. Maar hij moest mij nog voor een laatste keer zien, dat wist ik.

Daarom kwam ik hier naar de levende. Mijn onafgehandelde zaak afhandelen wordt het genoemd.

'Waarom moet alles zo moeilijk zijn mam, Damon heeft al mensen vermoord en hij zegt dat ik dat niet mag doen en dat ik uit bloedzakken moet drinken, waarom is dat zo', zei Riley.

'Hij wilde op het laatste moment nog het beste voor jou, je kan niet leven met een schuldgevoel dat je mensen van het leven hebt beroofd, daar ben je nog te puur voor', zei ik. Riley knikte. Ze was inmiddels alweer wat groter geworden, ze was nu een tiener op volwasse leeftijd.

Haar mooie jukbeenderen en prachtige zwarte haar golfde om haar heen. Volgens mij was ze er zelf ook verbaasd over dat haar tijd zo snel voorbij ging.

Ze zat op de middelbare school alweer. Ik had besloten dat dat het beste was om daar mee te beginnen, daar kon je tenminste even op zitten zonder op te vallen dat je groeit, tieners staan er om bekend dat ze snel groeien. Dus daar kon ze minstens 3 tot 4 jaar blijven.

We speurde tot we een gil hoorde in de verte. Zo te zien had Damon nog niet de stad Mystic Falls verlaten.

'Hmmm, kom ik hoor hem, ik voel hem', zei ik. We rende op vampiersnelheid er naartoe. Alaric die kon ons niet echt bijhouden, maar hij deed zijn best.

'Damon Salvatore', zei ik toen ik hem bloed zag drinken van een onschuldige. Hij stoof overeind en gooide het lichaam van het meisje in een graf dat hij kennelijk al gegraven had.

'Liza', zei Damon en het bloed droop van zijn mondhoeken af. 'Hoe kan dat, dit is onmogelijk, het speelt zich af in mijn hoofd, ik weet het zeker, ik word gek', zei Damon en hij veegde het bloed van zijn mond.

'Weet je zeker dat je gek wordt', zei ik en ik voelde met mijn hand aan zijn borst en voelde zijn hart op en neer gaan. Er bestond nu alleen even Damon. Riley die moest op de achtergrond blijven voor haar eigen veiligheid.

'Damon, voelt dit echt', zei ik en ik kuste hem op zijn mond. 'Liza', mompelde Damon en de tranen liepen over zijn wangen.

'Damon, ik heb niet veel tijd nu ik je gevonden heb, ik weet niet hoe lang ze me hier laten zijn, in de mensenwereld, ik hoor hier niet meer thuis, als je nog iets tegen me wilt zeggen dan moet je dat nu doen, ik ben hier om afscheid te nemen', zei ik.

De tranen stroomde nog steeds over Damons wangen. 'Liza', bleef hij telkens herhalen. 'Ja Damon ik ben het, rustig maar', suste ik en ik liet zijn hoofd op mijn hart rusten.

Ik hield zijn hoofd tussen mijn handen en bracht zijn lippen dichterbij.

'Ik hou van je', zei ik en ik kuste hem. 'Ik ook van jou, ik zal er alles aan doen om weer normaal te worden, het spijt me zo', zei Damon en de tranen liepen over zijn wangen en hij keek naar het graf wat hij had gegraven voor het meisje waar hij net het leven van af nam.

'Heb ik dat gedaan', zei Damon snikkend. Ik knikte. Lexi stond erbij en ze glimlachte me. We wisten beide dat we dadelijk weer weg waren, naar de andere zijde. Ik had haar eerst ingeschakeld om te helpen, maar het was duidelijk dat Damon maar een persoon terug wilde zien uit de dood.

Tenslotte had Damon Lexi vermoord. Lexi was al een hele eeuw Stefans beste vriendin geweest.

'Ssst Damon, je hebt nu iemand om voor te zorgen, iemand om een voorbeeld voor te zijn, je hebt tegen Riley gezegd dat ze uit bloedzakken moest drinken en niet moest moorden, waarom heb je dat gedaan?', vroeg ik.

'Omdat ik niet wilde dat ze met de schuld moest leven waarmee ik leef', zei Damon zachtjes. Riley snikte onhoorbaar.

'Riley', zei Damon en hij strekte zijn hand uit. Riley kwam naar hem toeschuifelen. 'Ik begrijp het pap', zei Riley en ze pakte voorzichtig Damons hand.

'Jammer dat je te groot bent om opgetild te worden', zei Damon glimlachend. Riley lachte.

'Ik zou altijd over jullie waken', zei ik en ik glimlachte. Ik kuste Damon nog een keer en Damon kuste met passie terug. 'Beloof me dat je goed op haar gaat passen, anders stuur ik Alaric op je af, hij is een vampierdoder', zei ik glimlachend toen ik Alaric op ons hoorde afkomen, hijgend en wel.

'Liza heb je...oh...', begon hij en hij blijf stokstijf stilstaan. 'Bedankt Alaric', zei ik en ik omhelsde hem. 'Geen dank', zei Alaric zwakjes.

'Liza, we moeten gaan', zei Lexi zacht. 'Ik weet het, nog een ding', zei ik en ik kuste Damon nog een keer, ik kon niet van hem afblijven, ik moest gewoon mijn laatste minuut met hem en Riley doorbrengen.

'Ik hou van jullie', zei ik en ik gaf Riley een knuffel.

'Liza', zei Lexi dwingend.

'Ik weet het, we moeten gaan, misschien tot ooit', zei ik en ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen toen ik hen de rug toekeerde. Ik pakte Lexi's hand en samen verdwenen we en vergingen we tot stof. Het laatste wat ik nog zag waren de ogen van Riley, Damon en Alaric die me aankeken. Mijn taak zat erop. Lexi's taak zat erop. We gingen weer verder.


	51. Riley's Diarie

**Riley Salvatore**

* * *

21-06-2013

_Lief dagboek,_

_Ik weet niet wanneer mijn vader de knop weer opnieuw had omgedraaid, maar hij was weer normaal, nou ja een soort van. Hij sluit zich de hele dag op in zijn kamer en staart naar een foto van mijn moeder. En dan hoor ik hem in zijn slaap mompelen over haar. Nee, hij is nog niet helemaal de oude. Hij vermoord geen mensen meer, dat is een pluspunt. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik hou van hem, maar hij heeft mij in de steek gelaten toen hij had besloten om zijn mensheid knop uit te schakelen. Dat had bij mij eigenlijk het kookpunt moeten zijn, maar nee, ik blijf steeds om mijn vader geven, wat hij ook gedaan heeft, het kan me niets schelen. Hij is en blijft mijn vader._

26-06-2013

_Lief dagboek,_

_Het gaat alweer beter met mijn vader, hij geeft nu weer al zijn aandacht naar mij. Hij doet af en toe wat leuks met me. Zoals laatst zijn we samen naar het park gegaan en hebben we mee gekeken aan de miss Mystic Falls verkiezingen. Dat bracht een hoop herinneringen terug, mijn moeder was namelijk miss Mystic Falls geweest..._

1-07-2013

_Lief dagboek,_

_Alaric had een geweldig idee. We gaan nu met z'n allen op vakantie, Alaric, mijn vader, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie en Jeremy. Met mijn vader gaat het steeds beter, hij begint langzaam weer zijn oude zelf te worden, sarcastisch en cynisch, maar ik ben blij daarom, mij hoor je niet klaar._

4-07-2013

Lief dagboek,

_Katherine Pierce kwam een bezoekje brengen, ze was zo weer weg, maar ze stond ineens bij mijn bed! Ik keek haar recht aan en ze had het lef om me recht terug aan te kijken. Ik haat haar, ik haat haar zo erg dat ik haar wel zou willen vermoorden, zij heeft tenslotte mijn moeder vermoord, zonder een echte reden. Ik heb het nog niemand vertelt, mijn vader zeker niet, als ik het iemand moet vertellen dan is het Alaric, dan kijk ik wel wat hij er van vind, of ik het mijn vader moet vertellen, waarschijnlijk wel denk ik. Maar dat zien we dan wel._

* * *

**Sorry dat dit zo'n kort hoofdstukje was. Maar ik wilde graag even iets schrijven over hoe Riley zich voelt, en het heet niet voor niets The Vampire Diaries, dus moet ik er wat dagboekstukken in doen en Riley was daar de beste persoon voor, zeker na wat ze allemaal heeft meegemaakt is het niet gek dat ze een klein dagboekje bijhoud. Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt langer. Promise.**

**Wat vond je van het dagboek idee uit Riley's POV?  
Wat vond je van het feit dat Katherine aan Riley's bed kwam en meteen weer weg ging?**

**Reviews zijn welkom :)**


End file.
